


Anarchy (sequel to Slave)

by Donna, Geminimum



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse of Power, Deception, Family Drama, M/M, Magic, Multi, Reference to Slave, Vampires, Werevamps, physical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna/pseuds/Donna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminimum/pseuds/Geminimum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's decision to step down as Council leader leads to chaos within the Toro Clan...and allows enemies to surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Family Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm baaaaccckkkkk!!!!!!!! And this time I've brought Geminimum (or Gemi for short) along for the ride! She is not only my muse but the love of my life, and since she was my sounding board for the last half of Slave, you have proof that the two of us are going to be quite a team! 
> 
> Thanks for joining us for the ride...and now, let the torture begin!

“C’mon Gee! What in the fuck is taking so long?” Frank paces the living area of the suite he shares with his husband, his expression grim. “Ray wanted us downstairs ten minutes ago!”

“Hold your horses, Frankie! I’m almost dressed! And knowing this family I’m sure I’m not the only one late. Adam will be late to his grave…”

“Very funny, husband. You know what Ray is like when he’s stressed. If the news is bad, he’s going to be a pain in the ass to deal with all evening…”

Gee pauses in the doorway of their bedroom, his hip leaning against the door frame as he runs a hand through his hair. “I’m ready to go, babes.”

Frank takes Gee’s hand as they head out the door, mumbling “Are you sure? You best grab your umbrella, babe…cause it’s gonna storm…”

 

Ray stands in front of the mansion’s parlor fireplace flanked by both Andrew and Mikey. Every so often they squeeze his hand or wrap their arms around him in silent support. They are the only ones to notice just how stressed Ray really is.

The three survey the room, observing the little “clicks” that the family split into when they entered the room.

Rafe, Caleb and Angel are standing in a small group by the doors leading out to the garden, as if waiting for the perfect moment to sneak out of the family meeting. They are all the same age—27—and hanging around with the “old folks” is now much too boring for them. They would rather be out running through the woods in wolf form having fun.

Every so often Rafe or Caleb stops their conversation to glare at their sister Shannon, and Angel, who is as always caught in the middle…just pretends not to notice.

Shannon is snuggled into Devlin’s arms on the couch, a large grin on her pretty face. The two of them (also 27) are seldom seen apart, and when they are Devlin can be counted on to be touching Shannon in some way—holding her hand, with his arm around her, pulling her onto his lap. Members of the family grit their teeth when they see this but seldom comment, except for Frank who has vowed to harass them until he dies. Frank has made it quite clear to everyone and God that he despises Devlin, and if he didn’t love his little girl so much he would simply murder the boy in his sleep and be done with him. 

Shannon is talking to Tommy, who is sitting to the other side of her. Adam is standing behind the couch; his hands on Tommy’s shoulders as he leans down to hear what they are laughing about. The four of them seem to be in their own little world, obvious to the dirty looks being shot at the younger couple. 

Frank’s boys are not the only ones shooting dirty looks at Devlin and Shannon. Bob’s glare sends chills down Ray’s spine. Bob has never been able to separate Devlin from Damian. Ever since Damian took over Bob’s body, forcing him to rape Patrick, Bob has hated both father and son equally. The family is forever hearing Bob lecture Frank and Gee, trying to make them separate Shannon from Devlin “for her own good.”

Robbie stands a few steps from Bob, both their pups with him. Bobby Jr. and Annabelle (nicknamed BB by her mother) look confused as usual by their father’s reaction to Devlin and Shannon. Robbie tries to distract their attention but fails, secretly cursing his husband for his insensitivity and prejudice. As much as they love each other, Bob’s hatred of the couple has long caused strife between the them.

Trick and Pete stand near Robbie, exchanging small talk with him and his pups to pass the time. Pete has already made several inappropriate comments (as usual) including “Think they're late cause Gee’s got a mouth full?” which earned him a dirty look and an elbow in the ribs by his husband.

As Gee and Frank slide into the room, coming to a stop behind their sons, Ray clears his throat and then starts to talk. “I called this meeting to tell you that…I’m stepping down from my Council seat.” Everyone gasps and begins to mumble to each other as Ray raises his voice to continue. “That means that the position of Council Leader will need to be filled. I have…” Ray turns and gives first Mikey and then Andrew a huge smile “…decided that it is time to spend the rest of my days with my husbands and family, allow someone else the joy of experiencing Council life.” The family all laughs except for Devlin, who asks “Who can take over for you, Grandfather? What qualifications do they need?”

Bob snarls and Rafe growls as Ray answers “I hate to say it, but Adam is out of the running.” Tommy and Gee glance at each other before turning to Adam, who looks surprised then angry. “But father…”

“Adam, I tried. But the other Council members won’t have it. You married into the family; you are not “blood related.” And Tommy as well as Gerard are out of the running as well. Their subordinate traits showed through as soon as they mated, so the Council members feel that…they are not strong enough to lead.” At this, Ray’s face turns red with rage. “That’s bullshit, but I couldn’t sway their thinking, even when I mentioned their bloodlines.”

Devlin stands and, glancing down at Shannon and Tommy, says in a strong voice “Then consider me for the Council seat, Grandfather.”

Rafe charges across the room, his fist connecting with the side of Devlin’s face. “Fuck that bullshit! It’s bad enough we have a freak in the family. The last thing we need is a freak leading the Council!”

Shannon stands in a flash and shoves her brother back toward their parents. “DEVLIN’S NOT A FREAK, RAFE! I’M SICK OF HEARING YOU CALL HIM THAT!” Devlin places a hand on her arm, pulling her back. “Baby, I can fight my own battles.” Devlin turns his back on Rafe and quietly comments to Ray “My mother has royal blood so I do too. Please consider me a serious candidate for the position.”

Caleb, who has stepped forward to pull Rafe away from Devlin, yells “If that freak is going try and take over the Council, then I’m going to run against him!” Frank moves to stand behind his sons, his face beaming. “My blood isn’t watered down with demon blood…”

“MY SON ISN’T A DEMON!” Tommy jumps up and joins Devlin and Shannon, his face red with anger. “How do we know you didn’t pick up some of your father’s former “slave” traits, Caleb?” 

“CUT THIS SHIT OUT!!!” Ray walks forward until he has shoved himself between Gee and Tommy’s families. “This is EXACTLY why I stayed in charge of the Council for so fucking long! I KNEW that this kind of shit would go on!” Mikey walks over and wraps his arms around Ray, begging in a soft voice “Please! Can’t we just all get along for once? This rift has been going on forever, since you pups were just babes. Can’t we just try to…”

“What, Grandma? Forget that Uncle Tommy…and that freak…are a direct link to Damian? Are we to turn our backs on that monster, just wait until the time is right for him to strike and take us down?”

“ENOUGH!” Andrew bellows, noticing the tears beginning to collect in Ray’s eyes. He knows how much his man needs a break, how tired he is and how carrying the family is a burden that he needs to give over to younger shoulders. As everyone turns to look at Andrew, shock registering on the faces of those gathered in front of him. “Rafe, do you wish to throw your name into the mix?”

Rafe shakes his head. “I will back my brother in his effort to run for Council leader.”

Angel opens her mouth to say something but Andrew cuts her off, barking out “Fine. The Council will be told of your decision to run for office and tell you when you can address the Council. Until then, play nice.”

Mikey, giving Andrew a smile and a nod, steps forward and claps his hands together. “It’s time to eat. Let’s move out to the patio and have a nice family dinner…”


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey led the family into the dining room where a large evening meal was waiting for them. Usually the vamps in the family ate separately from the others but tonight, at Mikey’s insistence, they gathered together for a "peaceful" family meal. 

After the meltdown in the parlor, emotions were still running high by the time dessert was being served. Mikey does his best to keep the conversation neutral but he cannot control the nasty looks that pass between certain family members…until Angel turns to Ray and asks “Has there ever been a female Council leader before, Grandpa? And if there hasn’t…then why not?” While waiting for Ray’s response, Angel glances around the room to gage the reaction to her questions. 

Since Angel has always been the sweet, quiet “good girl” she expects to see everyone smile at her with love and understanding. The way that Andrew treated her earlier by cutting her off when she tried to speak at the family meeting still stings, making her cousin’s smirking, chuckling and elbowing each other even more hurtful. It feels as if she’s up against a “good ole’ boys” club. Everyone else at the table is either smiling politely as if she's lost her mind or ignoring her.

Ray gives Angel a patronizing smile as he answers “No baby, the Council will never elect a female leader; there never has been one to even run for the seat.”

Rafe laughs loudly as Caleb glares down the table, his cold gaze landing on Devlin. “Until now, that is. Right, Devlin?”

Adam growls loudly and both boys quiet down, becoming suddenly interesting in their dinner plates.

“But why not, Grandpa? Surely women are strong and smart enough to lead…”

“…he who leads the Council protects our clan and the fate of other clans around the world. He needs to be fierce enough to withstand opposition from all sides while smart enough to handle the day to day operations and clan issues. He has to have these traits and more to survive…”

“You keep using ‘He’…”

“Because only a man can lead…” Bob barks out while Robbie kicks him under the table, an angry look on his face.

“The Council will only elect a male, Angel. Females are subordinates, you know this. It is why Tommy and Gerard cannot lead the family, even though they both have had training for the position in the past, especially Tommy. Both have given birth, therefore taking them both out of the running for the seat. Besides…” Ray looks over at his granddaughter and smiles “…someday you and Shannon will both have pups, meaning that you would not have the time needed to give to such a large and stressful undertaking. That’s why, baby.”

“I don’t see the difference. Women raise families and hold down a job at the same time. Why not have pups and run the Council, too?”

There is a long, silent pause before almost everyone at the table erupts in laughter. Even Devlin has a small smile on his face, his eyes lowered to his plate.

Mikey glares at everyone before turning to Angel, placing his hand on her arm. “Honey, it’s just that…your Mother and Aunt Gee had their hands full with you all, especially close to a full moon…”

“But what about you, Grandma? You are the matriarch of our family; you have two husbands and two sons and you still managed to rule as Queen of the Dark Realm.” At this statement Mikey’s eyes widen as Bob’s pups gasp loudly; they had no idea of their Grandmother’s dark past. “You did it all and still managed to run an entire kingdom. Why couldn’t I run our Council?”

Adam’s eyes narrow as he sharply commands “Angel that is enough.”  
“Dark Realm? Where is that?” BB asks confusion in her voice.

“Because your Grandmother is a unique individual” Andrew blurts out.  
“…and a switch” Angel finishes for him.

Tommy slams his fork down and stands. “ANGEL! THAT WILL BE ENOUGH! Leave the table NOW!”

BB, looking even more confused, asks Bob “Daddy, what’s a switch?”

Angel stands and throws her napkin on her plate. “Bunch of Neanderthals” she mumbles as she storms out of the room, heading towards the garden. 

Tears start to fall as she sits down on the side of the fountain, her feet in the water. How could she be so wrong about everyone? Yeah, they are primarily male oriented by were hierarchy, but she thought that they would at least be open to speaking about the subject! She was used to living in her sister’s shadow, content to watch as the family drama was centered around Shannon and Devlin for the most part. She thinks about how she’s always tried to stay out of the storm and for the most part succeeded, keeping her dreams hidden from the rest of the family. But at the same time, she realizes with a sigh, it means that her family never really got a chance to know the real her hidden underneath. 

Kicking her feet in the water Angel sighs, fighting back tears. How in the hell can she convince them that she can be more than just a female whose life is to lie down under some male and spawn the next generation of weres into the world.

“Then do it. Show them what you got and never back down.” Angel looks around but doesn’t see anyone. She’s heard that voice before, from a dream that seems to be on a loop in her head every time she tries to sleep. “Who’s there? What do you want?”

“I know what’s in your heart, Angel. Together we will make all your dreams come true.”


	3. Chapter 3

Trick wraps a large towel around his waist as he exits the bathroom, steam temporarily blinding him. He finds Pete standing in front of the fireplace, the glow making moving shadows over his tattoos. Walking up behind Pete he wraps his arms around his husband and squeezes tightly, whispering “What you thinking about, lover?”

Pete shivers as he feels water dripping from Trick’s hair onto the back of his neck. “I was…” Feeling his hesitation, Trick blurts out “Yeah?” and Pete rushes to say “I was wondering how we are going to tell Devlin and Adam’s family that we’re backing Rafe and Caleb in this mess…”

Trick pulls back and blinks, a shocked expression on his face. “What do you mean? We can’t do that…”

Pete’s arms start flinging around as he continues “Well…” his face starts to turn red with rage, a beseeching look crossing his face as he spits out “We can’t back Devlin. I mean…”

Trick immediately closes the distance between them, his hand reaching out to stroke the side of Pete’s face as he softly pleads “Babes…we have been over this a million times.” Pete’s eyes stay full of rage as he presses his face into Trick’s hand, seeking his strength. When Pete sees Devlin all he can think of is Trick’s rape. He has long ago come to terms with what happened to Bob, knowing that Bob had no control over what transpired that night. No, Pete now puts the blame solely on Damian’s shoulders—but unfortunately, doing so meant that he has fused father and son into one entity. Only Trick’s pleading keeps Pete speaking to Devlin at all, even though his tone is strained at best.  
“Trick, I know you love Devlin, but he is no different than his father…”

Anger crosses Trick’s face for a second before it melts into a look of love and understanding as he quietly says “I love you for wanting to defend me, for being my knight in shining armor. You have been patient and loving with me when others would have walked away. I know how much you love me but this has to stop, honey.” Taking both of Pete’s hands in his he continues. “Devlin is NOT Damian! I of all people should know.” Pete cocks his head to the side and his brows knit in confusion. “Did you ever stop to think that if Damian lurked deep inside of that boy, Tommy, Frank or I would be the first to see it? Devlin is just a young man who is forced to live under his father’s shadow while trying to become his own man…just like Tommy tried to get out from under Ray’s thumb when he was a young vampire—nothing different.”

“But Ray was never evil, Trick!”

Trick sighs deeply; as much as he loves his husband, sometimes he just wants to shake some sense into him. “I know that, Pete! But you get what I mean…”

“Yeah, honey. But what do we do now?”

“Become Switzerland.”

Pete’s eyebrows rise a bit. “We make chocolate and open a ski slope?”

Trick closes his eyes and sighs. “No Petey. We become neutral. Look, we are the only ones here without children, right?” Pete nods. “Then we have no other option but to stay neutral. We love all the pups equally…” he ignores Pete’s quiet growl, feels Pete slide an arm around his waist “…so we treat them all equally. They can come to us and tell us their problems, we can help them all we can---but we do it equally. Ok?”

Pete looks into Trick’s eyes and sees nothing but pleading and sincerity within their depths. “As if I ever could say no to you, love.” But as Pete pulls a smiling, happy Trick into his arms, his expression changes, an evil smirk covering his lips.

 

Shannon watches Devlin glide through the water as she sits down in a lounge chair poolside. Pride as well as primal desire runs through her as she watches her man swim to the side of the pool and pull himself out of the water, his head flipping backwards to fling the water out of his hair as he walks over to her. She smiles up at Devlin as he sits down on the next lounge chair, her eyes running up every attractive inch of her man.

“Feeling better, Dev? I figured I’d find you out here after that stressful display masked as a dinner.”

Devlin snorts loudly as he dries himself off. “Nothing new to me babes, you know that. I’ve spent my entire life being treated like that.” Shannon can tell that what happened earlier is weighing heavier on Devlin than he wishes to admit to, and she hates to see him weighed down with the hatred that he must always carry with him just because of who he is. She cannot help but blurt out “It doesn’t need to be like that…”

Devlin stops running the pool towel over his chest, a cutting tone to his voice as he barks out “Don’t, Shannon. Don’t say it…”

Shannon reaches out, placing her hand on Devlin’s arm. “Dev please! We both know that all you have to do is ask. Your father would do anything for you…”

Devlin yanks away from Shannon’s touch and stands, glaring down at her. “For the last time NO, Shannon! How many times are you going to call me a loser...”

Shannon stands and walks over to Devlin, refusing to back down. “I would NEVER call you that! It’s just that I am tired of watching the way they attack you over and over and you, never fighting back, never defending yourself…” 

“Defend myself against WHAT? Their words are based in truth, Shannon. I am the son of the devil, so how could I ever be as good as them, as wonderful as them…”

“STOP IT!” Shannon shoves at Devlin, almost pushing him back into the pool. Devlin makes no move to shove back; he just raises his arms in an effort to fend Shannon off. Shannon raises her hands and pushes them against Devlin’s chest. “You are NOT the son of the devil and I’m sick of hearing that! You are my husband and I love you but you piss me off so bad when you put yourself down like that! Why don’t you get a backbone and be a man?”

Devlin tries to remain calm but they have had this argument so many times he can practically recite the words by heart. Placing his hands on Shannon’s shoulders to put distance between them he yells out “Then why don’t you try supporting me for once, instead of criticizing everything I say or do? You act as if I were a wimp who can’t take care of himself. Or maybe you should just run back to daddy, tell him you’re tired of me and our marriage? Maybe he can sell you in marriage to the highest bidder at the next were slave auction…it seemed to work for your parents…”

Shannon’s back becomes ramrod straight seconds before she removes her hands from Devlin and swings her arms wide, her open palm connecting with Devlin’s cheek so hard that the birds in the surrounding trees are startled enough to take flight. She screams “You fucker!” and pushes Devlin into the pool, but not before her knee comes into contact with her husband’s junk as hard as possible. Turning on her heel Shannon hears her husband surface in the pool, his pained growl making her laugh out “Hope you’re comfortable in the pool house, dog…cause that’s where you’re gonna sleep tonight…”

 

Ray slides unnoticed into his bedroom suite as the rest of the family linger in the hallway talking. “Maybe they can pretend that nothing is wrong but I can’t” Ray thinks to himself as he pulls his tee shirt over his head, stopping in front of the sliding balcony door to notice the rain clouds in the distance. That is when he also notices Devlin and Shannon out at poolside obviously having some kind of argument. It is easy to see that angry words are being exchanged, even though Ray cannot hear exactly what is being said. But what bothers him, as he continues to watch is how the two of them place hands on each other in anger.

Ray hasn’t tried to actively discourage Shannon from being with Devlin since the couple told the family that the two of them were ‘married’ when they were children. As much as Ray is uncomfortable with Devlin, and he isn’t exactly sure how much he trusts the boy, Ray can see the love that exists between them as plain as day. That is why this hurts so fucking much. 

As he watches Devlin being slapped and shoved into the pool, Ray feels arms wrap around his middle, squeezing tightly. As a single tear slides down Ray’s cheek he hears Mikey whisper in his ear “It’s going to be ok, honey…”


	4. Chapter 4

As Shannon storms back into the mansion Mikey feels Ray’s spine stiffen against his chest. Ray then slowly turns in Mikey’s arms, their eyes connecting for a brief second--shame, anger and despair warring with each other within Ray’s chocolate eyes. Mikey takes an involuntary step back as Ray steps forward, again pausing as if to size up his mate before turning to pace their bedroom, his hair flying around him.

“This is your and Andrew’s fault.”

Mikey’s eyes widen as he stutters “Rrrayyy, I…”

Without pausing to look at his mate Ray continues to pace a pattern that is sure to wear out the carpet in record time. “If I would have just listened to myself, would have just gone with my gut this would never have happened…”

Mikey’s hands start flapping around in frustration. “What the fuck, Ray? Are you listening to yourself here? What, are you going to take responsibility for every single fight between couples in this house now? You have NO idea what the fuck they were arguing about down there!”

Ray throws Mikey a dirty look over his shoulder. “C’mon Mikey! Have you gone fucking daft? You know they are fighting over the fucking Council seat! Did that scene out there look familiar to you?” When Mikey doesn’t reply Ray spits out “It broke my heart when Tommy and Adam split up, and now the fucking Council is taking over the next generation of this family!”

Mikey steps forward and tries to grab onto Ray’s shoulders but Ray won’t have it; instead he steps back and yells “Devlin and Shannon are the most secure young couple in this family, and they were solid until tonight! And I’m not going to listen to you telling me I had nothing to do with it!”

Ray turns his back on Mikey, his shoulders slumping and entire frame shaking. “They are young, Ray. They will get over this. Every couple argues…”Ray does not respond. “We argue all the time…”

Ray slowly turns around as Mikey once again tries to reach out to his husband, his hand gently landing on Ray’s arm. Then Ray does something that Mikey would never, ever think the man he loved would ever do—he shoves Mikey backwards into a chair so hard that he feels a bone break in his arm. The sound of bone snapping is loud in the room, and Mikey secretly is glad that he is a vampire as his arm immediately begins to repair itself. 

The two of them freeze in place, staring each other down for a few seconds. They are so wrapped up in the moment that the two of them fail to notice Andrew standing just outside the open doorway, having just witnessed what has just transpired and is hesitant to interrupt, for fear of making the situation worse.

Anger beginning to replace the pain, Mikey swiftly steps forward and grabs both of Ray’s arms in a tight grasp, turning him around to face the full length mirror in the corner of the room. Increasing his hold when Ray begins to fight him, Mikey growls “Look at yourself Ray! What the fuck do you see? I see a vamp that is teetering on the edge of sanity and his husband who would rather cut off his broken arm than to lose the man he loves! Did Andrew and I conspire behind your back to bring you to retirement? Fuck yes we did! And why did we do it? BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU YA DUMB SHIT! We would do anything to keep you from dying again so soon! Did you think that we wanted to skip over your Twilight years and go straight to your funeral? LOOK AT YOURSELF RAY!!!”

Andrew watches Ray peering at himself in the mirror—his wild hair, his whiter than marble skin, so thin that all the blue and red veins are showing through. His mouth is drawn back in what appears lately to be a permanent sneer, as if he hates the world and everyone in it. But what captures and holds Andrew’s attention is the look in Ray’s eyes—they are full of sadness and despair, as if nothing or no one could ever make him happy again. The scene in front of him breaks his heart and tears fill his eyes as he quickly walks away unobserved.

Ray meets Mikey’s eyes in the mirror and they begin to soften as Mikey whispers “Did you notice what just happened, honey? You were standing here lamenting over Devlin and Shannon’s fight down at the pool, and what did you do? You turned around a few seconds later and broke my arm.” Mikey sees a look of guilt pass over his husband’s face. “NOW do you see why Andrew and I were trying to get you to quit the Council? The three of us have been fighting non-stop for the last three years, the stress weighing you down and taking you from us. We LOVE you Ray! We want to spend time with you, to be a happy trio again! It’s time for you to pass the reins over to someone else, honey…and let them deal with the nightmare for a change…”

Ray turns around in Mikey’s arms and wraps his arms around him tightly. “I’m…so sorry baby. I love you so damn much! I never meant to hurt you…”

Mikey smiles at his husband, a hand gently brushing back Ray’s curls from his forehead before placing a gentle kiss on Ray’s lips. “Then why don’t you come over here with me and cuddle up on the couch, and show me just how sorry you are?”

 

 

Andrew wipes at the tear trails on his face before knocking on the main door of Frank and Gee’s suite. He hears low voices before Frank calls out “Yeah come in, it’s not locked.”

Andrew finds Gee cuddled up on Frank’s lap, his face showing disappointment at being interrupted. “Hey what’s up?” Frank asks in way of welcome as Gee mumbles hello from the crook of Frank’s neck. 

“Sorry to interrupt but can I talk to you, Frank? Alone?” Gee’s eyebrow raises as he tries subtly to get Frank’s attention, his hand squeezing his husband’s side. Frank ignores Gerard, instead asking “Now?” Andrew nods once and Frank pushes Gee off his lap and stands, pausing to lean down and kiss the side of Gee’s face before heading to the door. “Frank?” Andrew walks out into the hall but Frank pauses, turning around to look into Gee’s angry face. “I’m going to bed. When you come back…you can sleep on the couch…”

Even though Andrew didn’t hear Gee’s words he can see by the way that Frank’s bottom lips tremors in anger that Gee isn’t happy with his interruption. As they pass Trick and Pete on the stairs Andrew mumbles “Sorry Frankie…” but Frank silences him with a sharp wave of his hand. “No problem. I’m used to it.” As Frank turns towards the parlor Andrew grabs his arm. “Let’s go to the garden. It’s private out there and we won’t be overheard.” Frank raises an eyebrow but does not comment, opening the back door and leading Andrew outside.

Once in the garden they sit near the pond. “Andrew, I’m intrigued as shit. What’s on your mind and why all the secrecy?”

Andrew takes a deep breath. “Frankie, you and I married into this family, and we have been here the longest except for Mikey. We beyond anyone know how difficult it can be to be a part of this family.”

Frank responds by snorting and rolling his eyes.

“That is also why it is so important that WE protect the family.”

Frank pauses for a second to let that sink in. Andrew has always been a laid back kind of guy that speaks his mind even when it may not be prudent to do so, but he has never been violent—at least to Frank’s knowledge. But he does come with a dark past that Frank is only vaguely aware of, so maybe snap judgments should really be off the table right now…

“Why, what’s happened that I don’t know about?”

Andrew tells Frank about the scene he just witnessed between Ray and Mikey. Frank curses in Italian under his breath as Andrew continues “Do you see what I mean, Frankie? If you and I just sit back and wait until this is all over, we may not have a family left! I can honestly say that I think that we’ll end up doing more damage than Damian ever did.”

Frank paces much like Ray did earlier. “To tell the truth, I’ve been thinking about this for the last couple of days myself. But who in the hell could I bring it up with? Every single family within the clan has at least one supporter of Devlin in it—Tommy, Mikey, hell even Trick. I thought that bringing—things up would just cause more problems…”

Andrew watches Frank sit down on a bench, his hands running through his hair and then over his face in frustration. Andrew sits down next to him and asks “C’mon Frank, what’s really bothering you?”

Frank gives Andrew a beseeching look. “You can’t breathe a word of this to anyone, got it? I…” Frank shrugs “…have been noticing…you know…movement.” When Andrew fails to respond Frank tries again. “Someone is moving, at least mentally…back and forth between this realm and another.” Frank then begins to pace again. “I’m not saying that…well, with the whole Council thing going on, I just thought that Damian…”

“You mean he’s coming here? I doubt it, Frank. And besides, Devlin and Shannon visit him all the time, Tommy and Adam as well. You know their signatures…if they were traveling, or even if Damian was you would know it. Besides, remember what Damian did to Bob? He doesn’t even need to leave the ‘other side’ to control people, if he really wanted to.”

Frank nods then asks Andrew “Do you think anyone else has notices signs of ‘movement’ in the family? Anyone mention anything to you?” Andrew shakes his head. “No, but do me a favor? If you do hear anything, or notice anything more, will you let me know?” As Frank nods Andrew continues. “In the meantime I will see what I can learn, ask some questions. The two of us have to do our best to keep the family safe.”

Frank pulls Andrew into a hug. “For the sake of our family. But let’s keep this between us, you know? There’s enough discord as is.”

Andrew agrees and then moves off to walk through the gardens. Frank makes his way back to his suite to find a dog bed sitting in the hallway outside his door.

As Frank tries to turn the doorknob he hears Gee yell “Take it and go to the shed, dog. It’s were you belong, after all…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Just to clarify--the older pups are around 27/28 years old, and BB and her brother Bobby are around 21 years old. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

The next morning finds BB and Bobby Jr. sitting together by the pond in the garden pondering over last night’s dinner disaster.

“I have no idea what the hell was going on, do you?” BB asks her brother.”

“No, but I think I know someone we can ask. C’mon.” Bobby takes his sister’s hand and leads her through the house to Devlin and Shannon’s suite. Devlin answers the door, delighted that the two have stopped by for a visit. “Glad you stopped by. Shannon and I were just discussing last night.”

Bobby shakes hands with Devlin. “I brought BB here with me because we have a few questions to ask you.” BB steps forward to hug Devlin as Shannon appears behind her husband, calling out “Come on in. We’ll try to answer anything you want…”

As brother and sister get comfortable on their cousin’s couch BB blurts out “What in the hell happened last night? The two of us were the only ones who had no idea what was going on. And why is everyone against Devlin?” Bobby nods in agreement as he asks “Yeah, what could you possibly have done to have the whole family want your head on a platter, Dev?”

Devlin glances at Shannon before responding “Nothing…” but Shannon cuts him off. “Oh stop the shit, Devlin! It’s not like they are children. They are old enough to know the history of this family, even though it IS fucked up enough to make you wish you DIDN’T know it…”

Devlin glares at Shannon. “They should be learning it from their parents, Shan.”

Shannon ignores Devlin, focusing on their younger pups. “Alright, I’ll give you the basics. Anything else, any other questions…you ask your parents, ok?” Both pups nod and Shannon begins her tale, outlining the family blood line and Devlin’s patronage. By the time she brings her tale up to the current day, both pups have headaches and are looking at Shannon as if she’s lost her mind.

“Well, that’s it. I…” Shannon looks over at Devlin, hoping he will not comment on her next words. “…hope you will ask your parents for any clarification, since Devlin and I were either not born yet or basically pups when this all happened. Hope I helped.”

BB and Bobby hugs both their cousins and mutter words of thanks as then head out the door, both stunned by what they heard. As soon as they are out of ear shot Devlin takes a deep breath. “I see you left certain things out. I’m glad.”

Shannon grunts and looks at Devlin in disbelief. “Did you really think I would tell them that their father raped Uncle Trick? And that your father was behind it? Nah, let Uncle Bobby admit what happened, I’m staying out of it.”

Four hours later, both BB and Bobby are still discussing what they were told, their faces still registering the shock they are feeling. “But I still have questions, don’t you?” Bobby nods so the two of them seek out their mother.

Robbie turns to her pups with a face as pale as paper and asks “Where did you get this information?” “We asked Shannon and Devlin…well, we asked them both but only Shannon told us our family history. Devlin stayed out of it.” Robbie briefly smiled but then turned serious, simply stating “Information regarding this family is on a ‘need to know’ basis…and you don’t need to know…” before storming out of the room.

BB and Bobby turn toward each other, shock and disbelief crossing their features. Why on earth would their mother, who is usually the level-headed one in their family, act this way over a few simple questions?

“I got it!” Bobby exclaims, a huge smile on his face. “Let’s go ask Uncle Trick!”

 

“Anybody home?” a voice calls out from the foyer, echoing throughout the first floor of the mansion. “Hello?”

Footsteps make their way quickly down the hall from the kitchen and suddenly Mikey appears, taking the visitor into his arms and squeezing tightly. “Satene! I was just thinking about you yesterday and wondering how you are! I’m so glad you’re back!” Satene hugs back and laughs. “Well, you know how it is in the Dark Realm! A day here is equivalent to a month over there, so yeah…” Mikey’s smile slips a bit but returns after a few seconds—thoughts of the Dark Realm are those that Mikey tries to forget about at all costs. The last thing that Mikey wants is the family refocusing on his past as the Dark Queen…

“You are going to stay with us now, right?” When Satene tries to decline Mikey wraps his arms around Satene’s middle, leading her into the parlor. “It’s been so long since you’ve seen the pups. With their accelerated growth they grow up so quickly! They would love to see you, and so would the rest of the family. And Trick has missed you so much…” Satene laughs again then says “Nah, I’m sure my brother has forgotten all about me…”

“Yeah, the second you left.” Trick enters the parlor followed closely by Pete, who has a look of suspicion on his face as Trick takes Satene in his arms and squeezes her tight. “Damn, I’ve missed you sis! I worry about you all the time, since you can’t seem let your baby brother know you’re ok…”

Satene notices the look on Pete’s face but ignores it, instead focusing on Trick. “I know I left you in capable hands, honey. How are you Pete?” Satene moves forward to give Pete a hug but instead finds herself on the opposite side of a handshake instead. 

“Good to see you, Satene. And yeah, I do my best to take care of your baby brother. Someone has to.” Trick elbows Pete in the ribs but Satene comments “No, it’s ok, Trick. I left you right after…during a difficult time for you. But I had to go—it dealt with family security and I knew…” Satene looks at Pete as she finishes with “…Pete would take good care of you. He loves you beyond words and wouldn’t let anything happen to you. Pete has every reason to be upset…”

Pete’s reply is cut off by Frank’s pups entering the room, their shrieks of joy causing Trick to cover his ears. Devlin and Shannon enter the room next, and then Satene is introduced to Bobby and BB. She fawns over all of them, taking the time to speak to each one in detail, getting to know them all over again.

The last to enter the room is Angel, who stops in surprise in the doorway as if not expecting to find then entire family in the parlor. Satene looks up from where she is talking to Tommy and calls out “Who is this beautiful young woman, Tommy?” Angel blushes as Tommy introduces his daughter to Satene, who takes Angel in her arms in a hug of welcome. Satene notices Pete giving a question look their way as a look of recognition crosses Angel’s face as she suddenly places her aunt’s voice. Satene tries to act calm as she whispers “I know what you’re thinking. Wait until after dinner—I’ll tell you all about it then.”

Trick tells Satene during dinner that he is happy to have someone to confide in again like their old days growing up. Satene notices an upset look cross Pete’s face as he says this, so Satene simply states that she is only staying a few days. “No way! You need to stay longer than that!” Everyone at the table agrees with Trick, their demanding voices causing Satene to raise her fingers in the sign of the cross as she laughs “Back, all of you! Ok, ok…you win. I’ll stay.” Cheers greet her comment and after another half hour or so dinner is finished. Angel silently slips from the room out to the pond where she sat the night before after storming out of the dining room.

After another ten minutes or so Satene appears behind Angel, whispering “Feels like déjà vu. Didn’t I do this last night?”

Angel turns around and blurts out “It WAS you talking to me here last night! I thought so the second I heard your voice.”

Satene sits down next to Angel and slips off her shoes, placing her feet in the water. “Yes, it was me talking to you last night, Angel. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to let you know that you are not alone.” A questioning look crosses Angel’s face as she asks “What do you mean?”

Satene kicks her feet in the water, splashing herself and Angel, making Angel laugh. “I know that, except for myself and Shannon, this family is sorely lacking in strong female role models. And Shannon is totally immersed in her relationship with Devlin, causing her to do that “Stand by your man” horseshit. You need someone on your side, Angel. Someone who will support you in every endeavor that you choose to pursue.” Angel remains quiet so Satene continues. “I know you want to run for the Council seat, Angel—and there is no reason why you shouldn’t. Fuck those narrow-minded fools! The time for a female Council Leader has come…” Angel cannot hide her look of surprise. The Council leadership? How did she know? And can she really pull it off?

Satene leans over and brushes the hair off her forehead before pulling Angel’s face to meet hers by tugging on her chin. “Yes honey. I know the secrets of your heart, and I can make all your dreams come true if you trust me. I’m here to guide you to your goal…”


	6. Update

Unfortunately, this story is having to take a little hiatus. Sadly Donna had to bury her laptop yesterday and now has no access to the internet until probably the end of the summer. But at the same time we should be able to come up with lots if intriguing plot twists to keep you screaming and crying!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Just a little something to keep you going! My precious co-author and all-round resident hot stuff now has a temporary laptop and we are hoping to get back into the flow of things fairly soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

"What the...you got fleas again, Frankie?"

Startled out of his dream, Frank opens one eye a crack. His groggy voice dead pans "Where's your collar, Wentz? Did Trick remove it cause you bit your master?"

Pete smiles at the insult. "Nice one, Iero. Seriously, how's you end up out here AGAIN?"

Frank, never one to easily spout out his marital problem, just shrugs. "Not a big deal, dude. Some times it's easier to just sleep separate, ya know?"   
Pete blinks and then smirks. "Dude...2,000 yards or more of "separate"??? In a mansion with, what, at least 25 bedrooms? And you in a SHED???"  
Frank just shrugs again. "You gonna waste my time or are you gonna tell me why you woke me? Cause I could just go back to sleep..."

Pete drops the smirk. "Sorry, man, honestly. I wanted to find you to ask if you could help me with a song I'm writing for Trick's birthday."  
Frank feels his chest tighten. He cannot help but wish that he and Gee were close enough for that kind of intimacy right now. "Yeah man, how about tonight after dinner? Can you sneak away then?"

Pete's wide smile is back. "Yeah, that will work great. Thanks Frankie." The two of them fist bump and Pete heads out the door. "And Frank?"  
"Yeah."  
"Whatever it REALLY is?" Pete gives Frank a serious gaze. "I mean it. I'm sorry."  
Frank pauses for a second before answering "Thanks man. It means the world, honestly. Love ya.'  
Pete's eyes shine. "Love you too." and then he turns and leaves Frank to his thoughts.

Frankie walks into the back door of the mansion with the intention of sneaking up to his room for a shower and clean clothes before facing Gee for round #2. Or is it round 200? Who knows by now? 

As Frank arrives at the door to his bedroom door he find it slightly open. Before he can enter he hears Tommy say "But Gee, the two of you have always had spats, as long as you have been a couple. What is so different now that the two of you can't work it out? What would make you think of living apart now? Besides, you know you can't split up for good! If you leave your mate..."  
The next words from Gee tighten Frank's chest. "Is that such a bad thing? Really? Is the two of us being dead really worse than fighting every day, every second??? I'm tired of not meaning anything to him any more, Tommy Joe! I wish we both were dead..."

Frank turns and runs out of the room, his head spinning. When he reaches the first floor he bolts into a bathroom and throws up into the toilet bowl. Raising his head he confronts his hazel eyes in the mirror over the sink. They look as empty as he feels right now.  
Dead? His beloved, his mate, his one and only, wishes him DEAD? What the...how could this be? How could things have gotten to this point?  
Frank washes his face and gargles with water before heading out to the parlor to spend some alone time thinking. As he nears the parlor door he overhears Devlin asking Mikey from within the parlor "Grandma? You and Grandpa have been together a long time now, right? How do you do it? How do you work through difference, how do you put behind you all the...hate that sometimes enters between a couple?"

Frank stops in the hall as he hears Mikey laugh. "Yes, your Grandpa and I have been together for an eternity, Devlin. In the beginning we would storm off and stew, but we have learned through hard experience that the best thing is to just talk...or yell...things out. Things become worse the longer you stew on them, trust me. Clearing the air and working things out is the key."

Frank takes a deep breath, straightens his shoulders and turning back the way he came, goes to confront Gee. When he reaches his bedroom once again he enters without pausing, his eyes connecting with Gee's shocked face. Without breaking the eye contact he asks "Tommy, could you please give me some time with my mate? We have a lot to discuss..."

"Sure" Tommy stands and quietly leaves the room, closing the door behind him.  
After a few moments of silence Gee barks out "Oh, so NOW you want to talk, huh? What happened last night when I politely ASKED you to talk things out with me? Instead you start yelling and screaming that we have nothing to talk about, that EVERYTHING IS FINE..."

Frank walks over and tries to take Gee's hand in his, instead ending up staring at the wall when Gee retreats across the room to put distance between them. "Gee, I'm sorry about last night. And the night before. And last week. Hell, I'm sorry for the last SIX MONTHS of fighting between us..."

Gee laughs. "Six months? You mean the rest of our arguments are to be ignored, Frankie? Is it because you do not wish to accept that the two of us have been fighting since before our children were born?"

"Gerard..."

"And using my full name does not change facts. We fight about the same thing over and over till it's useless, Frankie."

Frankie knows what's coming next and he tries to deflect it, just the same way he always does. "Gee honey..."

Gee waves a hand through the air in anger. "Fine, Frank! You wish to ignore everything and stick your head in the sand that's up to you. From now on I will be sleeping elsewhere. Stay here and lie to yourself all you wish..."

Frank storms over to Gee and grabs his forearm in a tight grip. "You're not going anywhere, you hear me? This is our room and we are going to share it the way we always have..."

"Or what? You gonna go all Dagodog on me? Track me down, clamp on my neck with your teeth and drag me home like prey? To what? A cold, loveless bed in an empty room because you're always gone..."

"Stop it..."

"...acting like your father saving the world but ignoring our mate..."

"STOP IT..."

"...to leave me die alone in a cold bed? No thank you! I'll find another mate..."  
The sound of skin on skin is loud in the room. Gee's hand immediately raises to cover the stinging skin on his cheek, his eyes murderous. Frank's hand hangs in the air, his entire body stiff with rage. "You WILL NOT take another mate, Gerard! We are mated for life and I will not allow you to..."

Gee starts to shake, his voice cracking. "You...ARE just like Ray..." Frank rushes forward until he is standing inches from Gee, his face set. "I am NOT like Ray! Just because I love my family..."

Gee closes the gap between them until their breathe mingles. "YOU ARE, Frank. The family always comes first, right? Not your mate, not our relationship, nothing to do with US at all, right? You run out at all hours and leave me in a cold bed. When was the last time you touched me, Frank?"

Frank's mind races but he cannot even come up with the last time they made love. "Gee I..."

"Can't answer, can you Frank? Well, you're not the only one! Listen..." Gee turns his back to Frankie and walks to the window, his hand still over his stinging flesh "...I understand how much the family means to you. And I am proud that you are the family healer, and how much everyone loves and respects you as they do. I know..." Gee turns back, his eyes full of love and understanding "...how hard you fought to be accepted. And now, next to Ray, you are the most important person in this family. I'm proud of how Ray comes to you for advice, how other clans and packs respect you...but in the middle of it all..." Tears fill Gee's eyes as he continues "...I lost you. You HAVE become Ray...and I've become Mikey...alone, destined to spend night after lonely night lying here worrying about you, wanting you here next to me safe in our bed instead of out trying to save the family and the world"

Frankie walks over and takes Gee into his arms, holding him tightly to his chest. Gee's tears start to soak his shirt as he feels his mate tremble in his arms. For the first time in a long time he is speechless even as his mind formulates a million ways to deny Gee's accusations. In the end he starts to ramble "But babe..." as a knock on their bedroom door is heard, and Andrew's voice calls out...  
"C'mon Frankie, I need you! It's happening again..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Another chapter! It was hell to write, considering that it took forever with this old laptop of mine...but at least it is here!
> 
> I know my stories always start off slow, so I just wanted to ask everyone to hang in there with us. Establishing a story with so many characters is a challenge, but a fun one. If your fave is not front and center right now, just hang in there! We are doing our best to make sure that each character gets a chance in the limelight. I really missed writing, and Gemi and I missed our late night plotting sessions! As long as the ol' computer holds up, expect more chapters as soon as we can plot em'! Thanks for reading!  
> xo

Frank and Andrew stroll through the mansion attempting to find a private place to talk. Andrew's eyebrows shoot up and he gives Frank a questioning look as they approach Shannon and Devlin's suite. They plainly hear two voices from behind the closed door—and one of them belongs to Damian.

 

“Frank! Don't...” Andrew barely gets out before Frank, his face red with fury, starts slamming his fist into his daughter's door. Andrew, realizing that his best tactic at the moment is one of peace keeper, takes a few steps back to watch what transpires. He figures that this, after all, is a matter between daughter and father, so he is best to stay out of it unless it all comes to blows. And knowing Frank as he does Andrew prepares to get into one hell of a brawl...

 

A few hushed exchanges can be heard on the other side of the door before it opens to frame Shannon's slight figure. “Daddy!” Shannon's surprised look turns to one of guilt as she smiles at her father. “I didn't expect you to stop by...”

“But it's ok for that piece of shit to stop by, huh?” Frank shoves at the door, temporarily causing Shannon to take a step back. As she steps forward again she blurts out “What are you talking about?” but Frank shoves the door again, this time harder than before. Suddenly Damian is standing behind Shannon, his hands on her shoulders as he catches her and sets her upright. 

“Is this the way you treat the women in your life, Frank? No wonder Gee would rather die than be your mate...”

Frank growls and charges Damian, his head down. Shannon watches from a few steps away as Damian easily sidesteps Frank, tackling him down to the floor. The two struggle back and forth for a while, Andrew trying in vain to separate the two of them. What strikes Shannon the most is not the punches that are thrown between the two...it's the words that are exchanged between the two of them as the fight continues.

“What's a matter, Frank? Sleeping in the shed...slow down your reaction time?”

“Fuck you, bastard!”

“Sorry, you may be...cute...and I may have fucked you before...but you're not my type...”

“Yeah...you...only fuck married mates, right? Little...blond elves...”

“Leave Tommy out of this!”

“Stay away from my daughter! She may have...FUCK!...picked your sorry-assed son for a mate but...” 

Damian flips the two of them over, sinking his fingers into Frank's throat until the only sound he can make is a slight gurgle. Damian's snarling voice fills the room as Andrew tries in vain to pull Damian off of Frank. “You self-serving pile of puppy shit! Just who in the FUCK do you think you are, trying to tell me what to do and who I can visit? I will do as I please and you have NO CONTROL over me! Remember being in the stocks, Frankie? Who was in charge then?” Damian releases his grip so Frank can take a breath but then tightens his hold once again. “I cannot be destroyed, I cannot be bested, especially by the likes of YOU! So mind your own fucking business, Frank...before you end up with more than just my cock up your ass next time...” 

Tommy charges into the room and screams “Damian! Let him go!” Damian whispers to Frank “Seems as if the one you hate the most wishes to save your sorry hide. Because I love him I will give in and let you go...but remember this...” Damian takes his free hand and runs it gently through Frank's fringe. “There are worse enemies in the world besides me. Keep this in mind, Frankie”

Damian pushes away from Frank and stands, crossing to the other side of the room to stand next to Tommy. Andrew pulls Frank up off the floor and then out the door, Frank gasping for air. 

Damian turns to Shannon, his face sober. “I'm so sorry, baby girl. I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I just wanted to make him stop fighting...” Shannon quietly answers “You've hurt him in the past?”

Damian runs a shaking hand through his hair. “Yeah, baby. I've hurt him and Tommy, as well as Adam and others in the past. But the past is just that...the past. I'm different now. I could have broken your father in half without thinking about it. But you love him, and I'm trying to...”

Tommy smiles at Shannon. “What he is trying to say is that he's reformed. He loves you very much and wouldn't do anything to hurt you...if he could.”

Shannon nods. “My father was the one to start the fight. Thank you for not hurting him. I just wish he wouldn't act like an...”

“Neanderthal?” Tommy offers and they all laugh. But suddenly Damian reaches out his hand, placing it gently on Shannon's shoulder. “Are you ok?”

Shannon gives Damian a conspiratorial look. “I'm fine, father, really.” Tommy gives the two of them a confused look as Damian replies “I just wanted to make sure, honey. At a time like this...too much stress is bad for you...”

 

Angel stretches her arms over head, her eyes closed. A horrible headache sent her to bed early last night and caused her to sleep in. As her eyes finally open she gasps loudly, startling Satene who is seated next to her on the bed.

“I thought you'd never wake up. How's the head?” Angel's confused look makes Satene smile. “Think you're dreaming? No way, honey. I came to take you on a little field trip. You up for it?” Angel looks down at her nightgown and then back up at her aunt. “Don't worry, honey. You are dressed fine for this trip, as you will soon see. Ready?”

Angel hesitates a second before nodding in answer. Satene reaches out to take her hand, and the next thing Angel knows she feels slightly dizzy, as if she were Alice falling down the rabbit hole. When the world around her comes into view once again, she realizes that she is no longer in the mansion, but a world right out of a King Arthur tale. 

“Where are we?” Angel asks as she stares down at her clothing. She is wearing a gown made of satin, velvet and lace, the rich color of purple making her smile. How did Satene know this is her favorite color? The satin shoes she is wearing match her dress as well.

“Royalty always wears purple, darling.” A gentleman on horseback passes by, bowing low in the saddle before them. “My Queen...Princess Angel...” he intones as he passes. Satene raises a hand in recognition and the man passes on. It is not until then that Angel notices her aunt's clothing...much like her own but more regal, with a crown of diamonds perched on her head. Angel can feel a tiara on her head, and she longs to pull it off so she can look at it.

“Where are we? Am I dreaming?” Satene throws back her head and laughs. “No, my darling. I assure you that you are quite awake.” Satene begins walking along the path in front of them, and Angel keeps in step with her, her curiosity peaked. “Have you ever heard anyone in the family mention the Dark Realm?”

Angel pauses, her face fearful. “Father says that Damian is from there, that he still dwells there. And I know you and uncles Trick and Pete are from there as well.” She looks at the surroundings and mutters “We...can't be there, right? I mean...it's so pretty, with the trees in bloom and everyone dressed so nicely...it's like something right out of Camelot.”

Satene smiles at Angel, her amusement plain on her pretty face. “We are, Angel. And it's not as bad as you feared. Yes, Trick, Pete and I are from here, as is Damian, that bastard. He now lives between the realms, too scared to return here. You are as safe here as if you were in your own bed, Angel. No one will hurt you here.”

As they stroll along they come to a village at the edge of the forest. They enter an inn and take a seat at a small table in the back. Once a delicious lunch is served to them Angel comments “The food is delicious, and everyone is so respectful! I...thought, by the tone of my father and grandfather's voices when they spoke of this place, to find it full of demons and devils.” 

Satene laughs “Not even close. Angel, as you can always set the tone of a place when you are in charge. Take the Council for instance. It's a 'good ole' boys club right now, but if a woman were in charge that would change. And that is why the men in the family are against a woman running for the Council seat...they like things the way they are, the way they always have been. But...” Satene leans closer to Angel, whispering in her ear “...if someone like, say...you...were in charge...think of the possibilities.”

Angel doesn't respond, instead focuses on her wine. Satene continues with “I know that you think you're too young, that no one will take you seriously. But if you had the backing of someone who, say, has your back 100% and can make things happen in your favor, well...the possibilities are endless. I'm willing to be that someone for you, Angel.”

Angel continues to look doubtful, so Satene tries again. “I saw the way you responded to the villager's adoration of us as we walked through the countryside. You liked the attention, liked how they scraped and bowed at your very presence. You could have that and so much more...” 

Something about Satene's eyes pull Angel in, as if she is under a spell. Angel thinks about the Council. COULD she really be in charge? She thinks back to her family's reaction at the dinner table when her family laughed at her. 

But what would it be like, having someone like Satene backing her? Someone strong, respected, with magic to pave the way? Someone who could teach her the ins and outs of leading the Council, to teach her how to demand and achieve the respect she would deserve as their leader.

“Where do we start?”

Satene reaches across the table, taking both of Angel's hands in hers. “I'm glad and honored that you have placed your trust in me. You will never regret it, Angel...”

The next thing Angel knows she's back in her bed, reclined against the pillows. Her beautiful dress and tiara are gone, replaced by her nightgown and sheets. Hell, she's not even sure if what she just experienced was real. Either way, she is filled with a new determination to demand her nomination slot as Council leader.

The sound of soft laughter fills the room as Angel drifts back to sleep, a smile on her face.

 

Tommy runs into Gee in the kitchen. He notices for the first time that Gee has lost weight, and he looks gaunt and sick as he greets Tommy. “Hey there. You look upset.”

Tommy shrugs. “Yeah, at how skinny you are, Gee. You need to take better care of yourself.” Gee shrugs back at Tommy. “Yeah, well...I'm sleeping...well, you know...” Tommy nods. He understands-he lost a lot of weight when he and Adam broke up, and he knows how it feels to lose the love of your life, even temporarily.

“Can you believe what happened earlier? I mean yeah, boys will be boys, but did they have to hurt Shannon like that???” Gee throws Tommy a questioning look over his shoulder. “Oh, sorry. I thought you heard. Damian was visiting Shannon, nothing new there. He stops by from time to time, usually to talk to Devlin. But this time Frank barged in during their visit, hitting Shannon with the door as he pushed his way in. I couldn't believe he would do something like that...”

Gee instantly becomes the over protective mom, replying to Tommy on the way out of the kitchen. “Thanks, Tommy. I better go check on her, just to make sure she's ok.”

Once Gee gains entrance into Shannon's room he is instantly confronted by Shannon, who tries her best to keep Gee calm. “Mom, I'm ok, really. I backed up before the door did any damage.” Gee looks Shannon over as if he doesn't believe her. “Honey, are you SURE you're ok? You look pale...”

Shannon laughs. “Mom, can you keep a secret?” Gee nods and Shannon tries again. “I mean it mom! This has to stay between us for now...” Gerard instantly answers “Yes, baby...now what is it?”

Shannon looks nervous as she exclaims “I'm pregnant.”

Gee squeals loudly, hugging Shannon tightly. “Baby, I'm SO happy! But why...” 

“Mom, I haven't told Devlin yet, but that's not the only reason. You didn't see the way that dad freaked out. Can you imagine how he'd act at the news? You know how much he hates Devlin and Damian, and pups will tie them to our family forever. You know how unpredictable his anger is...” Tears fill Shannon's eyes and Gee cannot help but pull her into his arms again. “I...promise I won't say a word, honey. But it's gonna be hard, considering how excited I am!” Shannon laughs “I know, mom...but please, for a while longer...”

Gee agrees again, and then two of them discuss plans for a baby shower. 

Later, as Gee walks back to his room he cannot help but smile. Grandpups...the first in the family!

A part of him cannot help but feel guilty, keeping the news from Frank. Even when the two of them are fighting they still communicate important information if necessary. But like Shannon, Gee is worried about Frank's response to being a grandfather. Frank will see his keeping the information a deal breaker between them, considering the impact that the news carries. Gee cannot help but have the thought run through his mind—would Frank demand Shannon have an abortion? After all...in his eyes, she's carrying the demon spawn of the enemy.

Gee will NOT allow anything like that to happen!

The pups will split the family even further than ever, and Gee hates to even think how Shannon would take the news of Frank denying his grandpups. Frank has never accepted Shannon and Devlin's relationship, instead impatiently waiting for, as he sees it, the day that their relationship flounders. 

Gee returns to his room and turns on his computer, pulling up a web page of a local baby boutique. Well, if he cannot tell his husband the good news, at least he can make baby shower plans!

 

Frank sits at the pond, his feet in the water. He really needs a good run but he cannot spare the time at the moment-he needs to stay close, in case that bastard returns...

“Ask and you shall receive.”

Frank jumps up, water splashing both of them in his haste. Damian puts his hands out in front of him in an effort to hold Frank at bay. “Hold it! I just came to talk to you...”

“Yeah right...”

“I mean it! Listen, Frank...I know you hate me...” 

“You have no idea, fucker...”

“I'm not here to fight! I came to tell you that you bet on the wrong horse...” Frank stops in his tracks. “Just what the fuck does that mean, fucker?” Damian steps closer. “I mean that you have bigger problems than me right now. You spend all your time worrying about me, when...” Damian pauses and looks off into the distance for a moment, acting as if he hears something Frank cannot. When his gaze returns to Frank he continues, his tone sincere. “Listen...our families are now tied together in ways that you do not understand. If you want to save the family that you swear you love, then forget about your hatred of me and open your eyes. The devil you do not know is about to make an appearance...”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Just to make it clear--the section of the chapter (Tommy's) that is within the ***'s--is experienced ONLY by Tommy Joe. If I did not make anything clear, please let me know. This was a bit of a challenge to write but fun as well. Hope you like it!
> 
> xoxo  
> Donna

Hands touching everywhere-gentle pressure to firm, claiming grip. Whisps of breath mingle with whispered words of love and ownership. Lips covering every inch of skin, teeth grazing or biting as the pleasure mounts. Sharp nails digging into love bites, scratches causing sharp stings as fangs dig in, blood seeping out of taunt skin to be met with tongue and lips. Withering limbs and fingers clinging, clutching sheets that eventually rip to pieces. Moans and broken words begging for more, for the torture to end in a blast of emotion and explosions of white behind closed eyes. Green eyes glowing though the night...

Adam is woken from a deep sleep by Tommy pressing and withering his backside into his groin, moans and broken words filling the air. After quickly brushing the sleep from his eyes Adam reaches down to stroke his hand up Tommy's thigh.

“It's ok, baby. Let me hear you, I've got you.” Adam's wandering fingers make their way lazily over to Tommy's cock, gently wrapping around his hardness as his lips start to blaze a trail from Tommy's shoulder to his ear. He feels happy, content. Adam always loves it when Tommy wakes him with his vivid dreams like this. Adam usually brings Tommy awake before doing everything he can to make Tommy's dreams come true. Looking down at his Tommy Adam's heart swells with love and desire. He will never, ever love anyone else as he does his Tommy Joe...

“Yeah...more” Tommy croaks out, his eyes still closed. Adam's lips curl into a smile as he starts to lick around the rings in Tommy's ear. “I'm here, baby. I'll make you feel good, honey.” Adam picks up the pace, stroking Tommy's cock in a steady pace. Tommy throws his head back as he comes hard on his chest and Adam's hand. “Oh GOD! YES! OH GOD, DAMIAN...FUCK YEAH...!”

Adam feels as if cold water has been thrown on him, his body starting to shake. He removes his hand from Tommy's cock and pushes hard against Tommy's shoulder until he is sprawling on his face on the floor.

“Uuuuuu...what the fuck?” Tommy moans out, instant pain shooting to the back of his skull. “A..dam? What...?” From above him he hears Adam move off of the bed, the sounds of clothing being frantically pulled on causing Tommy to moan again as he tries to pull himself up off the floor. His post-orgasmic brain is having a hard time trying to figure out just what the hell is going on...

“NO...stay there! Whores belong on the floor, you of all people should know that...” Adam starts towards the door but Tommy struggles to his feet in time to block him from leaving. “Adam! How can you say that to me...” Adam pushes at Tommy, his eyes blazing. “It's easy! You wake me rubbing your ass into my cock, moaning like a whore and then, when I try to make you feel good...you call me DAMIAN???? What the hell, Tommy? How can you...you want him so fucking bad? You want him to fuck you like a common whore????” Adam pushes Tommy hard, causing him to stumble back against the bed. “Then go fuck your precious Damian! I'm outta here...” Adam turns his back and storms out of the room, leaving a confused, shocked Tommy to lie on the bed he shares with his mate, wondering what in the hell just happened. 

 

Frank knows that he should be heading to his bedroom to try and repair his relationship with Gee but instead heads to where Andrew is sitting in the parlor on his computer. “Why aren't you with the two loves of your life, Andrew?” A small smile graces Andrew's handsome face. “They are both asleep so I thought I'd come down here and play mahjong till I get sleepy. You, on the other hand...” Andrew gazes at Frank, concern on his face “...look as if you've seen a ghost. C'mon, talk to me...” Neither notice Caleb and Rafe standing on either side of the parlor doorway, Rafe making a shushing motion with his hand towards his brother. 

Frank paces the room as he begins to speak. “I was sitting out at the pond when all of a sudden Damian appeared. Bastard actually tried to tell me that he is not the problem with the family, that there is someone else who is a bigger threat than he is. Fucking prick! Trying to make me believe that he isn't a threat to our family! And after we catch him alone with Shannon! God only knows what his plans are for her...”

The brothers cannot believe what they are hearing. That freak's father sticking his ass in their family business? And being ALONE with their sister? What the fuck? They distantly hear the kitchen door open and Devlin talking on his cell phone. “Yeah, sounds good. See you tomorrow then.” Caleb nods to Rafe and the brothers quietly head to the kitchen to confront their cousin. 

Devlin looks up in surprise as Rafe shoves him against the kitchen sink. “Didn't we tell you to keep your fucking father away from our sister, freak?” Rafe hisses, surprise crossing his face as Devlin shoves him in return. “For the millionth time, I am NOT a freak! And Shannon is free to visit with her father-in-law whenever she wishes...”

Caleb takes a swing at Devlin, barely missing his cheek. “You are NOT married to our sister, freak! Saying vows when you are barely older than a baby doesn't count for shit...” Devlin swings back, his fist catching Caleb on his chin, making him stagger back. “I AM married to your sister and she loves me as much as I love her...” Rafe charges Devlin, his head hitting the side of the counter as he crumbles to the floor. The brothers then begin to punch and kick Devlin, who tries in vain to fight back against his larger and stronger cousins.

Rafe and Caleb suddenly fly across the kitchen as if hit by some unseen force, their bodies slamming into the wall before landing in a heap on the floor. Devlin, anger and frustration in his voice calls out “I can fight my own battles, father!”

Damian suddenly appears between Devlin and his cousins, who have both begun to drag themselves slowly up off the floor. Damian turns to Devlin and snarls out “It's time these two shitheads learn who they're messing with, son.” A bright light flashes through the kitchen and seconds later Damian, Rafe and Caleb disappear, leaving Devlin behind bleeding on the kitchen floor.

A slight breeze moves through the kitchen, and Devlin stare up towards the heavens begging “No, please father...don't do it...”

Caleb and Rafe land hard on a floor made of stone. They shake their heads as they try to get their bearings in the dim light of a...dungeon? 

Damian appears in front of them, reaching down with both hands to haul the boys to their feet. “What's wrong, assholes? Never been in a dungeon before? First time for everything...” Damian walks behind both boys, a hand on each of their collars. “The two of you little shits are just like your father—making assumptions about people without getting to know them first. So I took you for a little trip down memory lane, just to show you exactly who you're messing with. Take a good look, boys...”

***Tommy feels his breath catching in his throat, his body beginning to shake. He tries to make it from his bathroom sink to his bed, collapsing to his knees halfway there. “What the hell?” The thought is push out as his vision begins to blur, his head pounding. Tommy tries to call out for help but his voice is weak, sounding foreign to his own ears. A vision begins in the back of his mind, pushing everything else out. Tommy feels trapped-he cannot fight the scene in front of his eyes, he cannot turn away, he cannot escape no matter how hard he tries. 

The scene is one from his past, a memory buried deep inside of him, one he has never spoken to anyone about, not even Adam. Tommy whimpers as he watches himself being dragged into a dungeon room where Frank has already been placed in stocks. He and Frank are wearing heavy collars around their throats, and the only thing Frank has on is a tattered, bloody shirt. Damian walks up to him—he cannot hear the words he speaks but he feels a phantom touch wrap around his cock and squeeze tight. Tommy then feels himself being chained to the wall, can feel the cold stones at his back as well as the cold and hard cuffs around his wrists and ankles. He tries to look away, to scream but is forced to watch Damian undress and rape Frank over and over. Tommy watches the agony that Frank goes through, feels again the dread resting in his chest as he waits to be raped next. The scene goes on and on until finally Tommy is unfastened from the wall and dragged over to a set of stocks next to Frank, where out of the corner of his eye he sees guards raping Frank while he feels Damian's cock rip into him. Once again, he feels the shame, the degradation as his body is used over and over again, the pain taking him to edge of sanity. Tears flow from his eyes as he begs and pleads for Damian to release them, to end his suffering by killing him. He hears Damian's laughter at this, hears him tell Tommy that he own his very soul, that he will never be free of his abuser.

The vision in Tommy's mind slowly starts to fade away. Tommy lays on the floor, his heart beating, tears blurring his sight. He feels his heart pound practically out of his chest, feels his stomach begin to heave. Tommy tries to drag himself to his feet but fails, vomiting on himself and the floor around him. He finally gives up, rolling onto his back and closing his eyes, waiting until he feels better so he can talk about what happened to the only person who would understand and not judge—Mikey.***

Damian knows that the best way to make his point to the two brats is to 'tweak the past'...to show them the effect that he made on their father only. Concentrating on Frank only he shows the boys their father in the stocks from a front view only, Frank's bare shoulders and head the only thing they see. Damian sees himself standing behind Frank, and it's easy for even an imbecile to see that he's raping Frank, tears running down Frank's dark red face. 

“See boys? Your father wasn't always in charge of EVERY situation! I made him bow down to me in more ways than one! And he took it like the good little dog that he is!” He gives the two boys a few minutes to watch their father's humiliation before spinning them around to face him. 

“Listen here, little boys. I'm capable of much worse than that...never forget it! I have been on my best behavior since my son was born, out of respect for his mother, but never forget that I...” Damian grabs both pups by their shirts and pulls them closer to his sneering face “...SHOULDN'T BE PUSHED TO THE EDGE UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO BITCH SLAP YOU BACK WHERE YOU BELONG! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW STRONG I REALLY AM, AND MY PATIENCE IS RUNNING THIN SO BACK THE FUCK OFF OF MY FAMILY AND I BEFORE I DO WORSE TO YOU!” There is a flash of light and the boys end up on their asses on the kitchen floor, staring up at Devlin and Damian who are standing next to the sink, Damian smirking at them. As they scramble up off the floor and out the kitchen door Damian calls out “Oh, by the way, boys! Why don't you ask your precious father what I did to your mother...”

 

Mikey is relaxing on his couch when there is a knock on his suite door. “C'mon in!”  
He instantly sits up when he sees the look of distress on Tommy's face. “Baby? What's happened?” Tommy runs over to Mikey and sits down in his lap, his arms wrapped tight and his head buried in Mikey's shoulder. 

After telling what happened to him in his suite earlier, including his dream of Damian, Tommy mutters “Damian's playing games again, mother.” Mikey pauses before gently pulling Tommy's head up by his chin. “Tommy, I'm not entirely sure that what happened to you was a direct result of Damian. Have you ever heard of PTSD?” Tommy nods once. “I have no idea what it really is, though.”

Mikey pulls Tommy closer to his chest. “When the family finally bound my evil powers I had a lot of PTSD events, to the point that I even went to see a psychologist.” Tommy's eyebrows raise as Mikey continues. “A friend of Pete's is one of the best in the business, and she helped me through it all. What I experienced is exactly what you described, honey. You get trapped in a 'movie' of your past, a buried memory that comes to the surface. You haven't spoken to anyone about your past with Damian, have you?” Tommy shakes his head. “It just might be that those memories are trying to rear their ugly heads, and that could account for the dream as well. Listen honey...” Mikey shifts Tommy in his arms so they are face-to-face. “Damian very well could be playing games, especially after the way that Frank has been acting lately, but I doubt it. He loves you very much honey, and I doubt that he would hurt you like that. I think that PTSD is what is really going on here. Do you want me to give you the name of that doctor, give you someone to talk to?” Tommy thinks about it a moment before nodding. “Ok honey. Just stay here in my arms for a bit and rest, you've been through hell...again.” The two of them are silent for a few minutes before Tommy asks “Momma?” Mikey's arms tighten. “Yes, honey?” Tommy looks into Mikey's eyes, his face full of concern. “What do I...about Adam...” Mikey smiles down at Tommy, his hand moving his fringe out of his face. “Give Adam time to calm down completely before trying to talk to him. You know how he holds on to his anger. I'm sure as he sees it, you didn't just betray your mate and husband, you betrayed your Alpha, and that is unforgivable. I suggest you approach him as a sub-servant beta would, with head down and neck bared. That is the only way you are even going to gain his attention to talk to him. Play it smart, honey.” After an hour or so Mikey picks up Tommy and carries him back to his bedroom, tucking Tommy under the covers. “Do you need anything, sweetheart?” Tommy shakes his head. “No, I'm fine, thank you for everything.” Mikey kisses his forehead and smiles as he leaves the room, dimming the lights on the way out. 

Tommy sighs deeply before turning over, slamming into Damian's broad chest. “Baby! Why such a sad sigh?” Tommy gives out a bark of surprise, his body almost pitching out of bed as he tries to scramble away from Damian. “GET THE FUCK OUT!!!” The last thing he needs is for Adam to walk in and find Damian in his own bed...

“Easy baby! I'm wasn't gonna do anything! I was just joking around...” Damian reaches out to hold Tommy, to calm him down but Tommy looks has a feral look in his eyes like a beaten and starved dog. He retreats to the opposite side of the room, Damian crawling out of the bed to stand a few feet from Tommy. “Baby, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to...” 

“GET OUT! GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T TOUCH ME...” Tommy's eyes grow wider, his bottom lip shakes as he tries to keep the tears in. 

Suddenly Mikey reenters the room, immediately moving to Tommy's side, holding him tight in his arms. “Damian honey, I know that you didn't mean to...” Tommy covers his ears and screams “GET THE FUCK OUT! P...PPPLEASE!” Mikey looks at Damian, his eyes begging Damian to understand. “Honey, please go now. Come see me later, I'll explain it all.” Damian paused, his heart telling him to stay. He quietly says to Tommy “I love you babes, I wouldn't hurt you...” then nods towards Mikey, tears in his eyes. Sending a wave of love towards Tommy and Mikey, Damian disappears in a flash of light.

 

Frank finally heads towards his bedroom only to be confronted with his sons at his suite door. “We've been waiting so long we thought you'd never show, dad. We need to talk...” Frank cuts Caleb off “Boys, I'm really tired and I still have to talk to your mom. Couldn't we just talk in the morning?” Rafe grabs Frank's arm, attempting to drag him down the hall. “This can't wait, dad! We have to talk NOW!” Frank sighs but allows the boys to drag him down to Rafe's room.

They tell Frank what Damian did to them earlier. “How in the FUCK can that bastard still be alive, dad? Why didn't you kill him long before this? If anyone EVER did that to me...”

Frank lowers his head in shame. “It's not that simple, son. Caleb snarls out “And what did he do to mom? He told us to ask you...” Frank's head snaps up. “None of your fucking business, pup...”

Rafe tries another tactic. “Pops, how can he still be alive and pulling shit on all of us? He can't be invincible! There has to be a way to kill him.” Seeing that he isn't getting through, that his father would rather wallow in silence and shame than talk to them. He tries one last time, going straight for the jugular this time.

“Think about it dad. What he did to you? What if he does it to Shannon? Or worse?”

Frank's face turns purple and his hands clench into fists. “Your right, boys. Let's destroy that motherfucker.”

Over their father's head Caleb and Rafe's eyes meet, a look of satisfaction on their faces. Finally that bastard will pay for what he's done to their family, and they get to be a part of it...


	10. Chapter 10

Devlin wakes in the morning to a light tapping on his suite door. Turning sleepy eyes to Shannon he realizes that his wife is still asleep, a small smile on her lips. Devlin reaches for a robe and, closing the bedroom door quietly behind him, yawns his way to the suite door.

“Oh, I'm so sorry, Devlin! I've obviously woke you up! I'll come back later...” Gee rushes out while taking in Devlin's messy hair and yawning face. “Ma...it's ok. Is there something you wanted?” Gee shakes his head, spilling out “No, I was just checking on my babies is all. Go back to sleep and I'll see you later, ok? Sorry again.” Gee places a quick kiss on Devlin's cheek and heads off down the hall to his room.

Devlin quietly slides back into bed beside Shannon and attempts to fall back to sleep...but something Gee said is keeping him awake. “Babies? What does that...” Devlin sneaks a look over at Shannon to find her awake, staring at him with love in her eyes. “Morning my sexy husband. Something wrong?” Devlin blurts out “Yeah. Your mom just knocked at the door asking how her babies are. What does she mean by that, Shan?”

Shannon looks first surprised, then upset and then finally nervous. She sits up in bed, turning her body so she can look directly at her husband. “Dev...I'm pregnant.” Devlin stares blankly for a few moments and then sits up quickly, gently wrapping Shannon in his arms and hugging her. “Babe that's wonderful!” He kisses her quickly and then blurts out “I can't wait to tell everyone!” Shannon grabs his wrist to keep him from sliding out of reach. “Dev, we CAN'T, not for a while! We have to keep the news to ourselves!” Devlin looks hurt so Shannon quickly continues. “With all the stress in the house between our fathers we need to wait for everything to cool off a bit. This will only make things worse.” Devlin thinks back to the confrontation between his father and Shannon's brothers for a moment before continuing “I don't like it one bit but I will try. And I will talk to my father, see if he will back off. Hopefully it won't be long before we can share our news...” Shannon wraps her arms tightly around her husband and whispers “Thank you honey for understanding. Now, what say we...” running her fingertips through Devlin's chest hair and downward Shannon continues “...repeat the performance that made me pregnant, shall we?”

That afternoon while Shannon is visiting Gee, Devlin pays a visit to his father. “I need to talk to you about what happened yesterday, dad. Shannon told me this morning that she is carrying my pups. I need you to back down on Frank and his boys, to help make and keep peace between the four of you.”

Damian gives his son a dirty look. “Listen, I'm glad that the two of you are starting a family, I really am, Devlin. But I cannot back down now, especially after the way that the brats treated you, and how Frank treated Shannon yesterday...”  
“What do you mean by that, dad? What did he do?” Damian relays the story of his fight with Frank and how Shannon ended up getting hit by the door. “I can't allow my family to be hurt or treated like shit, Dev. I had to catch Shannon in my arms; the door sent her flying into me. How in the fuck can you let that go unpunished...”

Devlin's anger is plain on his face. “I'm pissed as hell that it happened, dad! But Shannon doesn't need anymore stress right now...”

“And my son and I don't need to be treated like a dog, ready to take a beating anytime the Iero family decides to lay one down! Listen...” Damian's face is twisted with rage “...I admit to doing horrible things in my past, but at least I own up to the things that I have done! Those holier than thou shitheads strut around and treat people anyway they wish and have no remorse! If I lay down for those bastards they will continue to take and take until there is nothing left of us! I can't let that happen, not for anything! I'm not gonna lay down when I am blameless and let them treat us like shit! Fuck em! They want a war, they GOT A WAR!” 

Devlin takes a deep breath and tries again. “Dad, for the safety of my wife and unborn pups, I'm asking you to back down...”

“...and what happens if I take that chance and worse happens? What if the next time they KILL YOU instead of simply beat you? Then where in the hell would that leave Shannon? No son...I won't back down. I will try everything not to start shit, but I WON'T BACK DOWN! They won't win this war...”

 

Mikey decides to take a quiet walk in the garden when Damian appears next to him. “Hey Mikey.” Damian kisses Mikey on the cheek. “About Tommy...” Mikey waves a hand in front of Damian's face. “We'll get to that, hon. We have other things to address first.” The two of them sit down on a bench out of sight from the house so they will have privacy. “I've been hearing rumors throughout the house, how you're starting fights, transporting people to hell? How you have...” Damian's face turns white with rage. “You too? And I thought you were one of the few people on my side? And you treat me like this?”

Mikey places a hand on Damian's arm but it is pushed off. “I just want to know what is behind your anger and attitude, Dam. You never have been laid back but the old you would look at all sides of a fight before entering...” Damian stands and begins to pace. “Oh, it's not ok for me to get upset or to try my hardest to protect those I love, right? Thanks for jumping on their bandwagon! Is this where we stand, with you believing them, not me? You have known me for a long fucking time, Mikey. You know I always admit to my faults and my actions...”  
Mikey stands up and grabs onto Damian's arm to stop his pacing. “I know what Frank and his sons are capable of! And I know that they goad you till you fight, knowing that you will never back down from a battle. I also know that you are just trying to protect your loved ones. But this stress, this bullshit has to stop...”

“THEN TELL THEM THAT! I AM NOT THE ONE WITH THE ISSUES HERE, MIKEY! THOSE LITTLE SHITS KICKED THE HELL OUT OF MY SON YESTERDAY, AND...well, I can't say more, it's complicated. But you need to know that those assholes are pushing me into this war and I WON'T BACK DOWN! What if next time they hurt Shannon or Tommy, or even you for supporting me? I won't allow that, I CAN'T ALLOW THAT, MIKEY!”

Mikey looks closely at Damian. “You're not lying but you're still hiding something, Dam.” Damian gives a steady look back as he comments “I'm only not mentioning things that are none of my business. If you wish to call that 'hiding things' then go ahead! I can see who's side you've taken in all of this fucking bullshit.”

Frustration begins to now show on Mikey's face. “I have NOT taken sides against you! And I would like to remind you than this is MY family you are talking about as well! You are not the only one caught in the middle of this...” “...but I get to carry the burden, right? Be the bad guy again, after trying so hard to show everyone I've changed! And you, you back that fucking son-in-law of yours instead of your former lover...”

“DAMIAN!” Mikey reaches out to cover Damian's mouth with his hand. “You swore never to bring that up again...”

“Oh, ashamed of me now, huh? You didn't mind it when you were moaning under me, did you?”

Mikey turns to storm out, throwing over his shoulder “If you're going to hold things back from me then I'm leaving. Think what you wish, Damian...” Before he can take more than a few steps Damian calls out “Wait...about Tommy Joe...”

Mikey continues to walk away so Damian softly calls out “Michaela?” Mikey stops in his tracks and turns around. “Tommy had a dream yesterday about you, a sex dream. He dreamt that you were fucking him and, when Adam tried to 'make his dream real' Tommy called out your name. Adam lost it and stormed off, no one has seen him since. And yesterday afternoon Tommy had a PTSD event about something from your 'shared past.” Damian pales as he asks “How do you know it was PTSD? Has he spoken with a doctor?” “He remembered being locked in a set of stocks next to Frank while you and guards raped them. He remembered every second of the rape. Frankly, I'm surprised I'm even talking to you right now at all, considering what he has gone through at your hands.”

“I admit my wrongs, Michaela. I know how much I hurt him, how horrible it all was for him."

“Yes, and he never told anyone, even Adam. He never told anyone what happened and that's wrong.”

“Oh, you mean like hiding being the Queen of the Dark Realm from your husband, right Michaela? From the man you CLAIMED was your entire life and meant the most to you, right? Should Ray have turned his back on you for your 'selective memory'?”

“You fucking bastard! I know the mistakes that I made and I've owned up to them too, Damian! And it was you who nearly broke Tommy after killing his pups! Or has that slipped your mind? Isn't this what we're talking about, huh? Admitting your faults...”

Damian storms over to Mikey and grabs his arms in a tight grip. “Nearly destroying Tommy is something I deal with every single day, bitch! I have never forgotten the pain and tears that sweet boy has been through, and I will do anything to help him heal and make him better! I CARE Michaela just as much as you do! I love Tommy and I wish to fuck the evil hadn't taken over me at that time but there was nothing I could do to stop it, you know that! The only thing that made it stop was Tommy destroying my body so the evil had no hold over me any longer. Honey, please! I only have the kids to back me now, I've lost everything important to me again...” Mikey struggles against Damian's grip until suddenly Damian's lips devour his. Part of Mikey begins to crumble; how can this bastard always do this to him? 

After what feels like forever Damian pulls back and whispers “Please, Michaela...don't turn your back on me...”

Mikey finally shakes off Damian's hold and takes a deep breath, his eyes connecting with Damian's once again. “As long as you keep secrets from me we are through.” Mikey turns on his heel and storms off, calling over his shoulder “Oh, and by the way...NEVER call me Michaela EVER AGAIN...”

Storming back towards the house Mikey spots Bob speaking to Trick in the backyard by the pond. Marching up to them he interrupts their conversation by asking “Can I have a private conversation with the two of you...individually?” Both men nod but Bob says “I'll be in the parlor, Mikey. See ya later, Trick.” Trick takes Mikey's arm and leads him away, calling out “Yeah, see ya, Bob” over his shoulder.

When they find a secluded spot Mikey gives Trick a tense smile. “Sorry to interrupt back there Trick, but this is important.” “It's ok, Mikey. What's up?” Mikey looks into Trick's hazel eyes. “I'm not sure if you are aware of everything going on around here, but there has been someone traveling back and forth to the Dark Realm. Suspicions are running wild and even I am a suspect! Anyone who has the ability to travel is being closely watched. Will you go to Satene, see if she knows anything? I would...but I don't want it to be misinterpreted by the wrong person...” Trick takes the hint. “I promise I will visit my sister, see if she knows anything. I'll let you know the outcome, ok?” Mikey smiles and takes Trick in his arms. “Thanks for understanding, honey. I can always count on you.”

Mikey then makes his way into the house to speak to Bob. After filling Bob in on everything that transpired over the last couple of days Mikey asks “Bob, you still have close ties to the other clans, right?” Bob nods, his face full of anger. “Will you please visit some of your old friends and put out some feelers for us, see if anyone knows what is going on in the Dark Realm? The family's future depends on it.” Bob takes both of Mikey's hands in his, squeezing tightly. “Of course, Mikey. I'll go talk to Robbie and pack. I should be back in a few days or so.” 

Within an hour Bob has packed and spoken to Robbie, who is worried about his husband. “Please be careful, honey. You know I love you.” The two kiss passionately. “Don't worry, babes. I'll be safe I promise. Take good care of yourself and the kids while I'm gone, ok?” Robbie nods, his heart in his throat. Something about this trip just isn't right...

A few hours later the doorbell rings. Robbie calls out “BB, can you get that?” “Yeah, mom.” Opening the door wide she makes eye contact with a strange man, asking “Hi, can I help you?” The man smiles at her.

“Hello, is Bob home? My name is Bert...”


	11. Chapter 11

“Oh, who do we have here, BB?” Robbie asks as she approaches her daughter. The strange man and his two bags of luggage seem out of place on their doorstep. “Bert,mom. He's looking for father.” Robbie immediately notices the flush on BB's cheeks, how she keeps flitting her eyes towards the newcomer. Robbie has never known his daughter to act like this before so all of those 'protective motherly feelings' take over, gently pushing himself between the two as he asks “Just how do you know my husband, sir?”

Bert gives BB one last smile then turns his full attention towards Robbie. “Hello! My name is Bert McCracken. Bob and I go way back to the beginning of the Beckett Clan, we helped form the Clan with William as a matter of fact.” Bert's smile widens. “It's been a long time since I have seen Bob, and since I'm in the area I thought I'd stop by and catch up with him. Is he home?” BB blurts out “I'm sorry but you just missed him. He's gone on business.” Bert looks disappointed, a sigh passing his lips. “That's a real shame! I live so far away and am in town on business. I really was hoping to see him...” Robbie and BB exchange looks. What harm could it do?...

“Please come in Mr. McCracken. Have you had dinner? We would love it if you could dine with us.” Bert holds his hands out in front of him, a look of shock covering his face. “No, ma'am I couldn't possibly...” “Nonsense! BB and I would love it if you could join us...”

Two hours later the three of them are still sitting around the dining table laughing and telling tales of Bert and Bobby's pasts. In the end Robbie ends up just as charmed by Bert's manners and charm as BB is. 

“Ma'am, you certainly have a beautiful daughter! I can see where she gets her good looks from...” Robbie and BB both blush. “You sweet man! Do you speak to all the ladies this way?” Bert smiles widely. “No ma'am. I just tell the truth is all...” BB flashes a small smile at Bert. “Mr. McCracken, where are you staying in the city?” Bert carefully schools his face. “I'm not sure yet, Miss BB.” Looking out the window he continues. “I should be going. Thank you so much for the wonderful company this evening. May I ask where the closest hotel is?” Robbie reaches out and places a hand on Bert's arm before he can stand. “We would be honored it you could stay with us. There are plenty of rooms...” BB cuts in “And grandmother wouldn't mind if you stayed, Mr...”  
Bert laughs “Bert, please. If you're sure I won't be in the way...” Robbie stands and reaches out to take Bert's hand, flashing a look over at BB who seems very pleased. “Certainly not! Please let me lead you to a guest room.” Bert takes Robbie's hand and kisses it gently. “Thank you both for your hospitality. I am honored to stay with you.” Bert gestures both ladies ahead of him and picks up his bags on the way out of the room, a large smirk on his face.

Angel answers a knock at her door the next afternoon to find her uncle Trick looking awkward and nervous. “Angel honey, have you heard from my sister Satene recently? I need to speak to her and I cannot find her...” Angel flings the door the rest of the way open to reveal her aunt sitting in a chair next to her bed. “C' mon in uncle Trick.” Trick follow Angel into the room and addresses his sister. “Hi sis. I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to you.” He then explains why he is there, at the same time watching Angel's face become redder and redder. “So what can you tell me about...”

Angel cuts him off. “I can tell you that this is nothing but a witch hunt, that's what it is! Why is it that every time someone in this family wishes to do something nice the shit hits the fan?” Trick gives Angel a confused look. “I didn't accuse...” “YES YOU DID! You assumed that your sister was crossing the Realms as an act of evil! She has done nothing of the sort!” Angel moves closer to Trick until she standing within inches of him, screaming in his face. “She has been nothing but supportive and kind to me! She visits me from time to time just to see how I am, to spend time with me. You were there the night of the dinner! You saw the way my own family treated me, how I was ridiculed and made to be the butt of sexist jokes when I suggested running for Council seat! What happened to YOU that night, uncle Trick? I thought I could always count on you and uncle Pete to stand up for me against this nightmare we call a family! And what did the two of you do??? NOTHING! You sat there and laughed at me the same way that the others did, I SAW YOU!...”

“Angel honey, uncle Pete and I love you...”

“...not enough to support me and help my voice be heard! No, you stood on the side of the 'good ole' boys club' just like the rest, my father and grandpa included! I will NEVER forgive you for that! And here aunt Satene steps forward, a strong role model for myself and others who visits me, gives me council and treats me like an equal and YOU ACCUSE HER OF...” Angel's voice breaks as Satene stands, walking to stand between her niece and her brother. Wrapping her arms around Angel, pulling the girl in for a hug Satene states “Yes, Trick. I visit Angel from time to time, checking in on her to see if she is ok. I have even taken her on a sort of 'field trip' just to get her out of this house for a while! It is so stressful here; not a good place for one so gentle to be trapped in. I have nor will I ever do anything to hurt her, I simply wish to help guide her towards her future, which I'm sure that you will agree will be filled with honor and success. Now is it really so bad to be a mentor to your own niece?”

Trick lowers his head in shame. “I'm sorry that I sounded accusing towards you...” but once again Angel cuts him off, her tone biting. “Accusing her...what does that say about you, about the family? Everyone treating each other like shit, looking for ghosts that are not there while their own individual families are falling apart! Maybe people should learn to mind their own businesses...” Trick nods once, his face grey. “I'm very sorry and I humbly apologize to both of you. I'll leave you alone now.” Trick leans in and kisses both ladies on the cheek before leaving as quietly as he entered the room.

“See how the men in this family act, darling? Now do you see why this family needs a strong female leader at the helm? The longer the men in the family are allowed to treat women like shit the harder it will be to show them the errors of their ways.” Angel nods in agreement. “So what do we do next to ensure our survival, aunt Satene?” She is met with a sly smile and a wink. “We make another trip to the Dark Realm so I can show you how to REALLY be a leader, my dear. Shall we go?”

Trick finds Mikey in the kitchen and immediately unloads on her. “Satene is traveling to spend time with Angel. She is being a mentor to her, and occasionally taking her out of the house when the stress levels are high. From now on I would appreciate it that, if you wish to know anything about my sister that you ask her yourself! I refuse to be yelled at by those two again! You're on your own!” And with that Trick storms out of the room.

 

Gee is standing in front of Frank's dresser putting his husband's clothes away when he feels strong arms encircle him from behind, a set of lips on the back of his neck. “I'm an ass...”

Gee continues to put clothes in the drawers.

Frank's arms squeeze tighter, his hands running gently over Gee's nipples causing a shiver to run through Gee. “I'm an ass but not an uncaring ass, honey. I know I've hurt you, I know that I've disappointed you. I know that you hate me...” Gee pauses for a moment. “I don't hate you, Frankie. I'm just hurt and upset that you would rather spend your time chasing after bad guys then spending time with you mate. The one you promised to love...”

“I do love you...”

“But not enough any more. I wish you could understand how it feels to be on my side of things, Frankie. How I lay in our bed night after night reaching out to you to find an empty bed? How you break promise after promise to me, how lonely I am all the time?”  
Frank turns Gee in his arms and holds tight. “Baby, I'm sorry for what I have done, I really am. I took advantage of you, of the fact that you are always waiting for me, always there for me...well, no more. I'm here now and I will be for the rest of our lives.” Frank places an hand under Gee's chin and lifts it till their eyes meet. “From now on, no more living separate lives. We are as one again honey, just like we were when we married. We are a couple and no one else will stand in our way. I love you Gee with my heart and soul, never ever doubt that, ok? I'm yours and you are mine...” Frank lowers his head and claims Gee's lips in a searing kiss, holding on until they are both out of breath. Even though he wants to punish Frank, wants to push away from him and make him hurt the way Gee has for so long...he doesn't have the heart to do it. No matter what...he still loves his husband with all his heart. “From now on I put you first honey. No lies between us, no secrets...let's make a pact. From how on nothing but total honest between us, ok?”

Frank's words send shivers down Gee's back, the same way Frank's roaming hands and lips bring gasping words and gasping breaths from Gee's frame. How can he promise his love that he will not keep secrets from Frank when at the moment he's holding one of the biggest secret's in his entire life...the secret of Shannon's pregnancy? 

“Of...oh Gods Frank!...mmmm...course I promise, love. No secrets between us.” Frank bites down hard on Gee's neck and then pulls back, saying “I've got it! It's been so stressful around here lately. What say we go away for a private vacation? Just you and me, no phones, no contact with the rest of the world...just the two of us?” Gee's eyes light up and a dirty smirk covers his face. “When can we leave?” Frank laughs “As soon a we pack, honey...” “Then get the suitcases, hon. I can be ready in ten minutes...”

 

Damian turns his head just in time to avoid being charged by Adam. Slipping his strong around Adam's waist from behind he takes Adam down to the ground in a wrestling move, grunting out “Christ, Addy! Can't you come up with another tactic for surprising the fuck out of someone? Feels as if we've done this before...”

“Shut the fuck up asshole! I'm gonna kill you for...” But before he can finish Damian cuts off his words by tightening his arms around Adam's throat. “Yes, yes, yes!...I know what I've supposedly done! I've been waiting for you to show up to kick my ass” Adam struggles even harder against Damian's hold to no avail. Why did he ever introduce the bastard to WWE Wrestling? “...but this time you are going to shut the fuck up and LISTEN to something besides your own voice! I'm not letting go until you PROMISE to listen to me!” Adam doesn't answer so Damian bends Adam backwards from the waist up, putting more pressure on his spine as the chokehold tightens. “ADAM! Are you going to behave?” Adam finally huffs out “Fuckyesasshole now LET ME GO!” 

Damian lets go of Adam and moves back, giving him a few minutes to catch his breath. “I'm getting good at it, ain't I? Been watching a lot of Shawn Michaels tapes...” Adam grunts. “Next time I'll know to wait until you're asleep first, bitch!” Damian laughs before turning serious. “We really need to talk, Addy...”

Damian tells Adam about his conversation with Mikey. “He seemed to know what he was talking about. I wish I could help but I can't, considering I'm the one who hurt him to begin with! I wish to hell there was something I could do...” Adam grunts but does not comment otherwise. “Addy, you know why, what happened to me that caused me to hurt Tommy like I did. We have been over this all before, you and I. You know how I feel about Tommy Joe. Yeah, I'd rather he'd be with me, I love him more than anything but we both know that it's better that he is with you. Nothing with me is predictable. I'm not bound like Mikey is—the evil can come back to claim me at any time.”

“I know...”

“I promise to do everything in my power to keep it from happening again, but I have no guarantee that...” Scenes flash before Damian's eyes—Tommy strapped down to a table, Damian's dick fucking him hard over and over. Watching Tommy wither in pain as the rack pulls his limbs out of joint. The feeling of Tommy's tight ass around his cock...Damian feels chills run up his spine and his cock twitch in his pants. Too bad he couldn't...

“Go home to him, Addy. He needs you with him, needs you to help him heal. I'll stay away if you promise to keep me updated, let me know the two of you are ok. I love you both, Adam...”

Adam stands frozen inches from Damian hearing the vamp's words run through his mind. With all that has gone between himself and Damian, there is one thing that Adam knows without a doubt—that for all the evil that comprised Damian's soul, and his good side as well...Damian has never lied to him. Not once. 

“Alright, Dam. I'm going home to speak to Tommy Joe. I promise to take care of him and to keep you updated on how he is. I'm sorry I attacked you...” Damian laughs “No problem! I was looking forward to practicing my new moves...” Addy laughs as Damian continues “...the three of us came together to raise Devlin and I wouldn't damage that relationship for the world, Ad.”

Tommy glances up when Adam walks into their bedroom. Remembering Mikey's advice Tommy automatically kneels on the floor, his arms behind him and his neck bared to Adam. “Alpha! I'm so glad you're back.” Tommy's lowered eyes watch Adam stop in his tracks a few inches from Tommy, a growl leaving his lips as Adam sinks to his knees. “MMMM you smell delicious, Tommy.” Adam leans down and licks a swipe up Tommy's neck before sinking his teeth in just enough to draw blood. Pulling back he licks the blood off his lips, Tommy's mewing a treat to his ears. “I'm sorry for what happened, Alpha” Tommy chokes out. Adam pulls Tommy up into his arms, holding him tight as he whispers “I'm sorry for storming off that way, Tommy. I am here now; I'm not leaving you. I'm here to help you get better.” 

 

“Fucking bitch!” Caleb thinks to himself as he shifts into wolf form and takes off for the woods. “How dare that bitch lead me on and then smile sweetly while pushing me away!” Caleb feels the pressure in his groin as he runs faster, trying to put the experience behind him. He had gone into the city to meet up with friends at a new nightclub in town. Saw a pretty young thing by herself at the bar. Bought her drinks, ground against her over and over on the dance floor. And what did the bitch do? The second he tried to take her home she laughed in his face, kissed his cheek and moved on to her next victim. His friends had laughed and laughed at him for trying a free night with a hooker. He should have known that leaving the house would give him nothing but blue balls...

Caleb runs faster and faster, eventually crossing his family's lands to run through the creek beyond. After two hours of chasing rabbits he begins to feel better and returns to the barn before changing back into human form.

This turns out to be the worst thing he can do.

The moment he morphs he feels a pressure slam into the base of his skull slamming him so hard his vision begins to fade out as he hits the ground. He feels something hard, a lead pipe or something else made of metal hit his legs over and over, hears the sound of his bones snapping in the quiet of the dark night. A hand covers his mouth as he tries to scream as each impact shakes him to the core, over and over until every bone in each leg has been smashed into pieces. He hears dark laughter, feels the same implement move to slam into his arms and spine. 

Caleb struggles to see in the dark, to get a glimpse of who is doing this foul deed. He struggles hard against the force holding him down but as each bone breaks his struggles subside more and more. The beating continues, seems never ending. Caleb loses all track of time; it feels as if time actually slows down, each sharp throb of pain taking longer and longer to travel from it's place of origin to his fuzzy brain. Caleb distantly thinks of the beatdown that he and his brother gave Devlin in this very barn, wonders if Devlin felt the same spikes of pain as they beat him within an inch of his life.

Heavy boots begin to kick his body, the metal object now breaking each shoulder in turn. Caleb struggles to turn his face to the side and, once he does, realized the severe error he just made. The metal connects with the side of his face, breaking his nose and cheek. He hears the laughter again as his face is turned to the other side, metal connecting with his cheek and this time his jaw. The snapping sound this time reverberates through his skull like a gun shot. 

Praying that this is the end of it (what else is there left to break?) Caleb hears a deep voice that he does not recognize whisper in his ear “Here is just a taste of what you will feel if you continue your quest for the Council seat, my pompous little fuck! If I were you, I'd pack up and get the fuck out of town before the Council meets again. And if you tell anyone about this little warning, well...let's just way we'll have to hurt someone else to make our point...say, maybe your little sister Angel? Remember my words, little man...” 

Seconds later the metal object is brought down hard on the base of Caleb's skull and blackness takes his pain away...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafe and Trick are heroes, the end of Pete and Patrick, Angel is Queen for the day...and Andy Hurley has bad news for Bob.

Rafe rose out of bed at 5 am, the hair on the back of his head standing straight up. He had a nightmare about Caleb—his brother being beaten within an inch of his life. As he splashed water on his face then used the toilet he couldn't shake the feeling that Caleb really was in trouble. Rafe had long ago learned to trust the little voice in the back of his mind when it spoke to him, believing in the link that existed between weres. As he pulled on his jeans the feeling became stronger, prompting him to wander the house in search of his sibling. 

After checking Caleb's room and the entire downstairs of the mansion Rafe stepped outside, stripping down on the porch and morphing into wolf form. The scent of Caleb's blood assaults his nostrils the moment his four feet touch the ground, making him whine loudly. Without thought he follows the scent towards the barn. From a distance he sees what appears to be a scattering of clothing on the ground lying in a red puddle. The closer he gets to the pile Rafe starts to howl loudly as if his very soul has been ripped from his body. The scent of blood turns his stomach when he realizes that he is staring down at his brother in a puddle of his own blood. 

Pulling to a halt in front of Caleb, Rafe stands silent and still for a moment—he can faintly hear a heart beat and a weak pulse. Somehow Caleb is still alive—barely. Rafe lowers his head, whining low as he brushes his muzzle over Caleb's cheek, letting his brother know that he is there. For a brief second he hears a few heart beats grow slightly stronger before they fade again—Caleb knows he's there.

Rafe howls one more time before turning to running full speed the way he came. Not thinking clearly he stratches at the back doorRafe rose out of bed at 5 am, the hair on the back of his head standing straight up. He had a nightmare about Caleb—his brother being beaten within an inch of his life. As he splashed water on his face then used the toilet he couldn't shake the feeling that Caleb really was in trouble. Rafe had long ago learned to trust the little voice in the back of his mind when it spoke to him, believing in the link that existed between weres. As he pulled on his jeans the feeling became stronger, prompting him to wander the house in search of his sibling. 

Luckily Andrew left their suite door ajar so Rafe slams the door open with his shoulder, his barks alerting everyone that he is there. Rafe bolts into his grandparent's bedroom and changes back while in mid-run, his naked body skidding hard to a stop as he screams out “Help me! Caleb is almost dead out at the barn! I need help getting him back here, his body is smashed apart...” without sparing a look towards his grandparent he shifts back in mid air and runs back out of the house towards the barn. 

Andrew, Mikey and Ray sit stunned on their couch for a moment before breaking into action—Mikey running to grab the comforter off their bed while Ray and Andrew grab towels from their hall closet. Mikey and Ray exchange a grim expression between them when they reach to yard, their strides increasing as they run. The two of them are experiencing the same memory—when Frank, Gee and Adam rescued Tommy from Damian's clutches a long time ago,Tommy's screams as they snap his bones back into place. Ray reaches out to squeeze Mikey's hand reassuringly. All three say a quick prayer as they watch Rafe skid to a stop next to Caleb's body. 

Rafe shifts to help his grandparents place towels over the largest of Caleb's gashes before they each gently take one of his limbs in their hands. Andrew counts to three and together they lift Caleb onto the middle of the comforter. Grabbing a corner of the comforter they lift him suspended between them, moving forward as a unit. The trip back to the mansion is careful but quick; everyone adverting their tear filled eyes. How can he be alive after such a horrible beating. 

They take Caleb to his room, gently lowering him face down on the bed. Rafe pulls sweats out of his brother's drawer to cover himself as Mikey and Ray run for water and necessities. Andrew calls out after them “Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?” Rafe answers for them. “A hospital won't know what to do for him. Weres heal differently than vamps or humans. Where the hell is dad? He'll know what to do...”

Ray returns with a sickeningly green slush in a jar and more towels and wash cloths. Mikey is close behind him with a large basin of water and soap. Mikey grimly answers “Your parents went away for the weekend. They left their phones on their couch, I noticed this morning when I placed their mail in their suite. I have no idea when they will be home...” “FUCK! WHAT DO WE DO NOW???” Rafe screams out, completely panicked. Ray places a hand on Rafe's shoulder. “Easy son. Mikey has done something like this once before. He will take good care of him, and we will help, right?” Rafe looks into Ray's face for a moment, sees how sincere he is, begging him to have faith in his grandmother. “Yeah...of course. Let's do this.”

The next four hours are pure hell. It takes at least an hour to soak Caleb's clothing out ohis open wounds, blood gluing them in place. Ray and Rafe are forced to dose Caleb three times that first hour with pain meds. Since Caleb's were body temperature is naturally higher his body burns off the medicine almost as fast as they pour it down his throat. He does not regain consciousness but his body thrashes in pain every time Mikey attempts to gently peel another piece of material off of exposed muscle and bone, tears in his eyes blurring his vision. Andrew has to take over twice so Mikey can leave the room to throw up, the ghastly scene too much for even him to bear. 

When Mikey finally manages to remove all of Caleb's clothing from his back five large gaping holes of different sizes meet their eyes. Andrew whimpers softly as Ray asks “Mikey? How the fuck are we going to turn him over without his sticking to the sheet?” Mikey pauses for a moment before answering “I'll place salve around the edges of the wounds. Hopefully it will be keep him from sticking but I doubt it. One problem at a time, love.”

As they turn Caleb over he suddenly opens his eyes, a blood-curdling scream escaping from his dry lips. Mikey automatically goes into 'mommy mode'--making hushing noises and talking softly to be heard. “Honey...sweetheart! We are all here with you, you are going to be fine. I know you are in pain; we are going to...here babes, drink.” Ray and Rafe carefully lift Caleb just enough to pour the liquid down his throat, doubling the dose this time. As Caleb starts to drift off again he locks eyes with Rafe, who says “It's ok, bro. You gonna be just fine, grandma's gonna take good care of you...” Caleb blinks then drifts off to sleep—the last thing he sees is tears running down Rafe's face. 

Mikey repeats the same process, slowly removing the cloth from the wounds and cleaning them. Once Caleb is finally naked Mikey washes him down gently trying to see how much damage was done to Caleb's front side. Most of the large damage is to Caleb's face, shoulders and arms, with the exception of a large gash that runs down Caleb's right side to his thigh. Once these wounds are tended to he is once again turned over, the sheet sticking to the wounds but not as bad as the clothing did before. Mikey and Ray cover the seeping wounds loosely with large bandages and tape before finally stepping back from the bed. 

“Now all we can do is wait.”  
Rafe gives Mikey a confused look. “Wait? But his bones...”

While Ray and Andrew dose Caleb again Mikey takes Rafe by the arm and leads him to a couch at the other end of the room. Wrapping his arms around his grandson Mikey softly tells Rafe “We have to wait until his bones knit back together first, honey. Once he is healed to that point we will have to rebreak them, put them back into place. There are too many loose fragments right now. If we move those fragments around too much they won't knit properly. Be patient, honey.” Shooting Ray a meaningful look he continues. “Your grandfather and I have done this before...” Rafe gives Mikey a questioning look but Mikey ignores it, instead continues with “...and as long as he doesn't start running a fever he will be ok.” Rafe hugs Mikey tightly. “Thanks Grandma. Thank you all! I didn't know what to do...”

Mikey smiles weakly at Rafe, ruffling the boy's hair as he responds “It's ok, honey. Could you do your grandma a favor? Could you go down to the kitchen, bring up a large pitcher of synthetic blood from the fridge and three glasses? It's going to be a long night...” Rafe nods and leaves for the kitchen, Mikey waiting until he is out of sight before returning to the bed. 

“How is he?”

“His temperature is rising, just like Tommy's did. Do we have anything to fight a fever, Mikey?” Ray asks.

“No, and I checked Frank's first aid kit before I came in here—there's nothing there, either. Besides constantly bathing him with cool water...I have no idea what to do.” Mikey moves to stand between his husbands, who wrap him up in a tight hug. “If Frank doesn't return soon...” Mikey's pauses, his voice choking up “...he's gonna die.”

 

Angel opens her eyes to once again find her aunt Satene sitting on the side of her bed. “Will you PLEASE stop doing that?” Angel barks out, her heart suddenly feeling as if its logged in her throat. Satene simply laughs. “C'mon, sleeping beauty! Your subjects await your arrival!” The next thing Angel feels is that spinning, dizzy feeling she experienced when Satene sped her though time to the Dark Realm. When the motion around her comes to a stop she is once again dressed as if from medieval times but this time SHE is the one dressed as the Queen, a full crown heavy on her small head and royal purple robes billowing out around her small frame. They are standing at the entrance to the castle that they spent time at on their last visit, servants bustling all around them nodding as they carry out their duties. 

Satene knew upon arriving at Angel's bedside that the family was rushing around like crazy, having just brought Caleb into the house to be tended to. She knew that she would have to act fast to remove Angel from the mansion before a member of the family woke Angel to tell her about her cousin's condition. Satene knew that, regardless of the recent arguments and stress between Angel and the other pups, that her niece would rather stay with Caleb than to leave with her aunt on a 'fun day' outing. Satene cannot help but smirk at the thought that she has managed to successfully put her plan into motion just in time...

Angel stares at her aunt in surprise. Satene is wearing a simple gown a lighter shade than her own dress, a tiara on her head much like the one Angel wore during her last visit to the Dark Realm. Why were things backwards this time?...

“My dear, you are Queen for the day here in the Dark Realm. I thought you might like an opportunity to know what it means to be in charge, to feel the thrill of having the world at your feet...” Just then a handsome young servant heads towards them. Instead of nodding in reverence as he passes as the other servants are doing all around them, this servant sinks to his knees in front of Angel and bows his head. “My Queen! I'm so glad you've returned to us!” The servant straightens his knees, places his hands behind his back and lowers his eyes in a perfect subservient pose. “Is there something Your Majesty requires of me?” 

Angel looks up at Satene. A sharp cold chill runs up her spine as Satene explains “This is Jason, my Lady. He is your personal servant. Where ever you visit this Realm he will see to your EVERY need.” Satene gives Angel a smirk while Jason's face colors at her words. It appears all three of them have the same thought crossing their minds at the same time...

“Aahhh...Jason? Have the royal Princess's and my breakfast brought out to the garden, and be quick about it!” Angel places her hand on Jason's shoulder and gives him a slight shove to put him into action. Jason stands, nods his head and replies “Yes, my Lady” before practically running out of the room to carry out her order.

“See, didn't that feel good to have that fine piece of flesh kneeling at your feet? You could have ordered him to take you right then and there and he would have...”

“SATENE!”

“What?” Satene asks, her tone innocent. “I'm just saying...”

“I KNOW what you were implying! Did you think I would...” Satene simply shrugs. “Why not? I have...” Angel blushes as Satene laughs out loud. “No darling, not with him! But he IS handsome, isn't he? I'm sure you wouldn't mind putting him through his paces...”

After a short stroll through the garden the two approach a table laden with food. They talk and laugh while they eat, as servants wait on them and courtiers stop by to say hello. Each of them heap compliments upon Angel, who after a while appears to be enjoying their attentions, especially male attention. They kiss her hand and tell her that she's beautiful, that they hope to be of service to her in any way she deems necessary. Satene watches Angel flirt for the first time, watches her blossom exactly the way she hoped she would. A regal quality begins to shine through Angel's personality and Satene fights the desire to clap her hands in glee.

The take a carriage ride to a village not far from the castle grounds where a large crowd has gathered. As Jason hands Angel down from the carriage she asks him “Why are the villagers gathered, Jason? Go and find out.” Jason nods and runs off, returning immediately. “There is to be a public punishment in a few minutes, my Lady. Do you wish to participate in the festivities?” Angel glances at Satene before replying “Certainly. Lead on, Jason.” Jason bows his head once to both of them before heading towards the crowd, calling out at the top of his lungs “MAKE WAY FOR THE QUEEN AND PRINCESS! MAKE WAY...” The crowd turns towards them, making a path before sinking to their knees, their heads down. The only sound is the rustling of their gowns as Angel and Satene make their way to a small raised podium behind an open set of stocks.

“RISE” Angel orders loud and clear, satisfaction running through her as her subjects obey her command immediately. She nods at the head jailer who appears to be waiting for her orders and watches as he nods back before leaving, returning soon with a young man bound in shackles. The youth is moved forward until his body is secured in the stocks, his shirt then ripped down the middle of his back, the ends hanging open. As they watch the young man's body start to tremble the head jailer moves to stand in front of Angel, his bow one of deep respect. “Your Majesty, this young man is now brought before you to suffer any punishment that you may wish to levy against him.” Angel asks “What is his crime?” and the jailer replies “He was caught stealing from the church, my Lady. Three royal gold chalices and all the money in the coffer.” Angel asks “Was he caught red handed, jailer?” The jailer nods. “Yes, my Lady. I caught him in the very act myself.” Satene raises a slender eyebrow towards Angel; she can't wait to see what punishment that her niece will dish out...

“Fifty lashes with the whip should get his attention.” Angel's eyes gleam with blood lust as she continues. “And since he was caught 'red handed'...remove his hands as well...”

The youth begins to blubber and beg but the jailer answers “Yes, my Lady!” as if she has just given him a million dollars. The jailer moves to pick up his whip as Satene hisses towards Angel over the cheering crowd “A leader leads by example!”

Angel steps forward, her hand out towards the jailer who gives her a confused look. She smiles at him before taking and unfurling the whip. As she turns towards the youth she demands “Count each lash out loud, criminal! If you fail to do so, we will start over again...” The young man cries out “Yes, my Lady...ONE!” as she swings the whip, making solid contact with his back. 

The crowd cheers Angel on as she lays ten stripes on the young man's back, a thrill running through her each time she sees blood rise to the top of his skin. After the ten lashes she hands the whip to the jailer, instructing him to carry out the rest of his punishment. Angel then calls out “Jason! Ready the horses!” as she and Satene watch the crowd kneel once again as they make their way towards the carriage. 

Once the carriage begins to move Satene places her hand on Angel's arm. “Perfectly carried out, darling. Remember, punishment means respect. Subjects need to be treated the same way you would a dog—praise them when they behave and punish them when they refuse to. If you smack a dog on the nose often enough they learn who the Mistress is...” Angel nods, the blood lust still showing in her gaze. Satene is loving this—her niece is growing stronger by the second...

“I see you are enjoying the thrill that power brings. If you win the Council seat, what you experience here can be implemented over there. Once you are in charge over there you can bring the men to their knees. They will have no choice but to obey you, whether they like it or not. Imagine all those male vamps cowering on their knees before you...”

Satene watches a small smile grace Angel's pretty face. She finally has her niece exactly where she wants her...

 

Adam picks Tommy's slight frame up in his arms and sits down, tucking Tommy's head to his shoulder as he places him gently on his lap. “We need to talk, babes. I've been thinking...” Adam fills Tommy in on his conversations with Damian and Mikey regarding Tommy's recovered memories, watching Tommy blush and squirm when Adam mentions Damian's name. “Babes, there's nothing to be ashamed of! I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of calling that doctor Mikey mentioned.” Tommy shakes his head; as his mate and his Alpha, it's Adam's place to do what he deems best to ensure that Tommy receives the very best care possible. “She seems very kind and competent, I think you will like her. I told her that I would be a part of your support system and she thinks that, after you have initial visits with her and are ready for it, that it would be a good idea for me to sit in on some of your visits. She also suggested that we attend couples counseling. She said she knows someone who is at the top of her field who we can see. What do you think, babes?”

Tommy thinks a moment. “I like the idea, honey. Thank you for calling her for me.” Adam squeezes Tommy to his chest. “I want my baby to get the best care possible. I'll do whatever it takes to make you well.” 

Tommy smiles up at him until Adam blurts out “Do you want Damian to visit you? Do you need to talk to him?” A terrified look crosses Tommy's face. “NO! Please Adam...I can't...” Adam rubs his hand up and down Tommy's back reassuringly. “Ok, babes, I'll make sure he leaves you alone, ok? But I think the idea is to eventually bring him into therapy with us...” Tommy bolts upright in Adam's arms, his voice panicked as he cries out “NO, NO, NO!!!! I won't...I can't face him! NO!!!” Adam does something he rarely ever does—he barks out in his Alpha tone. “TOMMY JOE LAMBERT! You WILL calm down RIGHT THIS VERY MINUTE! I will NOT have hysterics, DO YOU HEAR ME???” Tommy's body locks up, his eyes huge and his voice dying in his throat as he pulls back far enough from Adam to bare his neck. Adam feels power surge through him, feels his blood pound in his ears as Tommy's whisper of “Yyyesss, Alpha. Whatever you demand” reaches him. Without thinking, Adam sinks his fangs into Tommy's neck, relishing the beta's whimper of surrender. When he pulls back he sees that Tommy has regained his composure, looks slightly calmer than a few minutes before. Licking blood off his lips Adam barks out in a slightly lighter tone “That's much better, darling. As I said, I will make sure that he stays away from you, if that is your wish. Trust in me, darling. I will do everything in my power to see to it that you are safe and protected. I love you with all my heart, Tommy Joe...never doubt it, not for one second...”

 

Pete looks around the suite he shares with Trick. Yep, everything looks perfect! Long stemmed roses throughout the suite, some petals even strewed across the bed. Champagne sitting in a bucket of ice. Trick's favorite music playing softly. Pete moves to the bedroom to pick carefully pick out his clothes before dressing. Pete wants to look his best tonight-no torn jeans, no old tee shirt. Nothing is too good for Trick's birthday. 

Pete can hear the suite door opening. “Baby? You're early...” Trick snaps “Excuse my fucking ass for being five minutes early! Shall I leave?” Pete sighs deeply, his head starting to throb. Over the last couple of weeks Trick's temper has grown steadily worse, to the point that Pete has no idea what to do to make things better. He was hoping that Trick would be happy with his efforts to celebrate his birthday, that maybe they could start over, fix things. 

Pete finishes tucking his dress shirt in his dress slacks and walks into their living area. “Does it look like I want you to leave, honey?” Trick looks around the apartment and sighs. “No, I guess not. The room looks beautiful, thank you.” He walks over to kiss Pete but doesn't make it to him before there is a knock at the door. “I'll get it” Pete says, giving Trick a quick peck on the lips before making his way to answer the door. Trick has a feeling of foreboding...

“Trick, thank God your here!” Andrew screams out. “We need your help! Caleb was severely beaten and is close to death. Do you know of anyone who can help us heal him? Frank is gone, his phone is here so there is no way to reach him...” 

Trick stands stock still in the middle of the room for a few minutes. Really? REALLY???...he storms past Pete, who gives Andrew's raised eyebrow a shrug in return. “I have NO IDEA what hair crawled up his ass, Andrew...” Pete rubs a hand over his face before continuing “...but he needs to pull it out fast! I'm sick of his attitude...” Andrew looks around the room obviously arranged for Trick's birthday. “Sorry Petey...” Pete shrugs again. “No big deal. I'm sure he really doesn't give a shit anyways...”

Trick walks quietly into Caleb's bedroom and places his hands above Caleb's back. After a few moments he begins to mumble under his breath and a soft glow begins to flow from Trick's extended hands into Caleb's body. 

After ten minutes or so Ray begins to mentally compare Trick and Frank—the fact that by now Frank would have begun to show strain, where Trick hasn't even broken a sweat yet. As a matter of fact, Ray ponders...Trick looks as if his mind is elsewhere, as if he isn't even focusing on what he's doing. “How fucking strong IS he that he can do shit like so easily?” The idea that Trick's powers are stronger than Frank's doesn't sit well with Ray for some reason—and he plans to find out...

Caleb suddenly pushes up on his hands and knees before flipping over on the bed, a gasp leaving his lips. Most of his wounds are completely healed and his fever has broken. Mikey moves forward, wrapping his arms around Trick. “Thank you SO MUCH, honey! I told Andrew you could help...” Trick wraps an arm around Mikey and hugs him quickly, throwing a smile at Caleb. “It's ok. I...gotta go...” Mikey frowns as Trick pulls away from him and heads back out the door, Ray and Andrew at his heels. 

“Trick, wait! I...we...want to talk to you...” Trick stops and turns back toward the two vamps running to catch up with him. “What do you...” Ray rudely cuts him off, asking loudly “Just WHERE the FUCK did you get the power to do that, Trick? And how long have you been able to...” Trick freezes in place before belting out “I've ALWAYS been able to heal, Ray...which you WOULD HAVE KNOWN if you would only LISTEN TO ME ONCE IN A WHILE! I have told you over and over that I can heal, that Frank isn't the only one in the family but I guess it wasn't important enough for you to pay attention until you needed me, RIGHT? What the FUCK is wrong with this family??? Everyone only pays attention to anyone else when they think you are one of the 'bad guys' huh? Well, guess what??? I don't HAVE to tell you anything! Why don't you go back to your precious grandson and LEAVE ME the FUCK ALONE!” Trick turns and storms back to his room leaving a shocked Ray and Andrew behind him.

Pete looks up from the television program he is watching as Trick storms in the room. “Still on the rag, huh, Trick?” Patrick turns to face Pete, his face purple. “Excuse me?” “You heard me! Still got a stick up your ass? Cause if you do you and that stick can just pack your shit and get the fuck out of here!” Trick clenches his fists tight. “Shut the FUCK up if you know what's good for you, Pete” Pete stomps over, getting right in Trick's face. “You heard me. Pack your shit and get out!” Trick squares his shoulders, a sneer on his face as he yells “I may have been a slave in my past life, asshole...but I don't have to take orders from you! So you can just fuck off...” 

Pete punches Trick in the mouth, his rage matching Trick's in intensity even as he watches blood flow down Trick's jaw. “I have tried hard to be a good husband to you, Patrick. Sure, I fuck up some times! But you, you treat me like shit all the time and I'm SICK OF IT! Telling me what to say and do, always telling me I'm never good enough...just who in the FUCK do you THINK you are? I'm NOT your doormat, I'm not going to run any longer when you snap your fingers! I'm SO FUCKING DONE WITH YOU!” Trick slaps and punches Pete, breaking his nose and cheek. “You? I'm married to a big mouth goofball freak who can never go more than five minutes without sticking his foot in his mouth! I'm sick of carrying this relationship, I'm sick of being a part of this fucking 'so-called' family! You all can go FUCK YOURSELVES!” Trick storms into their bedroom to pack his clothes so he can get out of there and away from his freak husband as soon as possible. This time, they're over for GOOD!!! 

Neither Pete or Trick hear Satene's laughter from the other side of their suite door. Trick's sister has heard the entire fight and is elated at the news. Her brother is moving out of the mansion!? She rubs her hands in glee. “One less person to interfere in my business...”

 

Bob's night has gone from bad to worse. The vamps that he set out to speak to on this trip all ended up being out of town or, worse...dead. Mostly dead, which caused Bob's anger to grow more and more as the evening grows later. As he storms out of the fourth vamp bar of the evening, in his rage he walks into a tall, thin vamp covered in tats. Offhandedly, intent on his next move instead of giving a sincere apology, Bob mummers “Sorry man...”

“Never knew you to be rude before, Bob...”  
Bob's head snaps up, a grin covering his bearded face. “Hurley! What the fuck? I thought you were in London...” Andy smirks, obviously remembering something amusing. “They kicked me out. Told me to bring my 'freaky ways' back to the states. They can't handle me...” Bob laughs loudly. “Yeah, you always WERE a freak...”

Andy points to a table. “Head over, I'll get us some blood. It's been a long time.” Bob makes his way across the room, Andy soon joining him. He's glad the he literally ran into his friend, it's been a years since they have seen each other. Hurley always was one of Bob's best friends.

After they catch up with each other quickly Andy blurts out “What in the hell are you doing here, Bobert? Why aren't you at home protecting your family from 'him'?” Bob gives Andy a confused look. “C'mon, Hurley! We killed that bastard years ago...”

Andy gives a dark chuckle. “As if one killing could destroy that bastard! Have you tried since we had that long night in the cemetery together?” Bob shakes his head. “As much as I would love to spend the night bullshitting with you, Bobert, you better head your ugly ass back home pronto. He's headed to your neck of the woods last I heard...”

Bob jumps up and heads towards the door, rage plain on his face. Andy heads him off, standing his ground as Bob plows right into him. “BOB! Listen to me before you head off to do something stupid!' Bob huffs “Then fucking hurry! I gotta get home!” 

Andy places both hands on Bob's biceps, squeezing tightly. “I have to take care of something or I would accompany you home. But you need to tread carefully! Remember what happened the last time? You barged in and were hasty! That bastard is cagey, you need to keep your wits about you! Listen to me for once, Bryar...don't let him win this time!” 

Bob nods but looks as if he's about to pop a lung, he's so angry. Andy gives Bob a quick hug. “If you need me, all you need to do is call. I'm only gonna be gone a few days. Hold it together until then! I'm gonna call and check up on you, dude...”

Bob hugs Andy one more time, slapping him on the back. “Your a good friend, Hurley. I won't forget this...”

“Good! I may need a favor some day! Now get the fuck home before he does any damage!”


	13. Chapter 13

Fingers sink into long blond bangs and pull hard. Moans fill the dark room. When the body kneeling at his feet tries to pull away Damian surges forward, wrapping those strong fingers around the throat wrapped tight around his dick. Fuck all if he's gonna let the boy pull away now! 

The more the boy struggles the more Damian moans, pushes further into the boy's mouth that's stretched to the limit with cock. He can feel the boy gasp for air, feels the panic run through his thin frame. Death by cock...not a bad idea, Damian muses. He knows he's got plenty to bring the poor boy's life to an end if he but wishes...

He looks down into chocolate eyes and blond bangs. Those are the reason he chose the boy in the first place. Dreams woke Damian from a sound sleep, dreams of another set of brown eyes. He paced his house for hours trying to fight the urge to appear in Tommy's bedroom, just to be near the boy. Lately Damian has been consumed with desire, but he simply chalked it up to Adam's visit. 

As he lays long strokes into the boy's mouth his mind wanders to Adam's latest visit. He made Adam laugh when he comments on his ability to travel through the Realms. Adam raises a hand, his beautiful eyes twinkling at Damian. “I can only travel here, you know that! The Dark Realm is the LAST place I want to go!” After a long talk Adam informs Damian of Tommy's decision to keep Damian out of his life. “He can't handle it right now, Dam. We both know what happened in the past, that's behind me. I know that what you did was out of your control, that you would never hurt Tommy Joe on purpose. But right now he's having a hard time distinguishing your evil side from the 'good' you. Don't take it personal, Dam. It's just something he has to work through.”

Damian looks at Adam, amazement on his face. “How can you still care about me, after all I've done to the two of you, Adam? A lesser man couldn't...” Adam laughed softly, his eyes full of understanding. “And this coming from the man who made sure that there is plenty of that same evil in ME, right?” The comment made Damian turn away, tears in his eyes. He felt Adam wrap his arms around him, felt wrapped up in the were's warmth. “Hey! I was just making a point, Dam. How could I not love you, huh? And who can understand you better than I can? I know how the evil works...” Damian lowers his head onto Adam's shoulder, his body shuddering with a long held in sigh. “But I made sure to only give you a taste of that evil, Addy. Even under it's power I knew that I could never curse you with the full amount that I carry. I fight it every day but I'm so afraid that some day it will take over again...” Adam squeezes Damian tightly. “Don't think like that! You need to keep fighting, for all our sakes, Tommy's especially! Just...give him some time, Dam...and don't take any of it personally...”

Don't take it personally...

Those words vibrate through Damian's skull as he paces his house, the evil zinging through every inch of his being. How could he not take it personal? Tommy...HIS Tommy...doesn't want him around. Doesn't want him to touch him. Doesn't want to see his face...doesn't want his touch anymore...

Fuck that. 

Damian travels to the Dark Realm thinking “Fuck Satene!” She can deal with that fact that he's here. He's sure the cunt knows he's arrived but he couldn't care less. He feels the evil throbbing in the back of his mind as he walks through the village looking for...THERE! He spots a servant boy dressed in rags, carrying a load of fire wood. Brown eyes. Blond fringe. Good enough. 

He strides over to the boy and stands directly in his path. The youth looks up, eyes wide. “Oh, forgive me, Sir! I didn't see you...” Damian clutches the boy's arm in a strong hold, shakes the wood out of his grip and onto the ground. Damian sneers down at the boy, the air becoming colder around them as he pulls the boy closer. “You're coming with me!” Seconds later they are back in his house, the boy sprawled on the floor, a cry of surprise escaping him. “Sir...please don't...hurt me.”

Snapping out of his thoughts Damian notices that the boy is about to pass out as he continues to slam deep into his throat. “Let him” Damian thinks to himself, an evil smile pulling his lips into a sneer. Thinking back to his Tommy Joe he laughs. “It wouldn't be the first time I've fucked an unconscious body...”

 

BB wanders into the garden, her mind on the young man who came to visit them last night. How charming he is, and how polite! Exactly the type of man she has been dreaming of meeting since she was a little pup.

She isn't a thing like her female cousins much less her mom. BB knows that they cannot fathom her approach to life. While her mother is somewhat submissive towards her father, Robbie has a wide independent streak, always verbally trying to put Bob 'in his place.' Angel, Shannon and even Aunt Satene are too outspoken for BB's taste, especially Shannon who constantly tries to keep her husband Devlin in line. No, what BB craves is an old fashioned relationship where the man runs the house and family, the woman cooking and cleaning, fulfilling her husband's every whim. She knows deep down inside that it is her destiny to find a man who is looking for a submissive woman...

Bert interrupts her daydreams, calling out “There you are, Miss BB! I've been looking all over the house for you!” BB smiles and blushes, he eyes dropping to the ground. Bert cannot help but think how pretty she is. As he approaches her he asks “Can I interest you in joining me for a picnic in the garden? It is such a nice day...” BB glances up, sees the smile on Bert's face, his hand extended to take hers in his. “I...would love that, Mr. McCracken, thank you.” Bert smirks. “Mr. McCracken is my father, miss. Please call me Bert.” BB's cheeks pink as she replies “Then please call me BB. Shall we?”

A little while later the two are sitting on a blanket spread upon the ground, a variety of tempting food in the basket behind them. Bert sips on a cup of blood while BB snacks on a plate of cheese and grapes, a cup of wine in her hand. Their combined laughter catches the attention of Robbie, who looks out the kitchen door to see the two of them sitting close together on the blanket in a cozy but innocent scene.

“Aawww, look at them!” Robbie thinks to himself. He knows that his daughter is on the younger side but he isn't worried. Bert appears to be a real gentleman, and Robbie knows that BB won't surrender her 'womanhood' until her wedding night. Robbie feels completely confident that his daughter is perfectly safe with Mr. McCracken as he walks off to his bedroom, a smile on his face. 

“BB? May I make an inquiry that's really none of my business...” BB nods, encouraging him to continue. “In the short time that I have been in your home, I've...noticed how stressed everyone is. Is everything ok?”

BB knows that she needs to keep her family's discretion, but two glasses of wine in her system seems to breaking down her resolve to remain mute on the subject. “Well...you see...” How to explain? “...members of my family are all vying for the same Council seat.” Bert appears to be shocked by her revelation. “Oh my! I can see where that would be distressing to a young lady of your breeding. Especially is any of those family members are very close to you...” BB blushes before continuing “It DOES get stressful, with all the infighting.” Bert reaches out, running his fingers absently over the lace at the hem of BB's calf length summer dress. “Is your father running as well? I can see where that would be even more stressful...” BB smiles as Bert lightly tickles her thigh with his fingers. “No, luckily! My cousins Caleb and Devlin have already said they will run, and I think my cousin Angel is interested.”

Bert pulls back a bit and takes BB's hand in his. “A woman? How ridiculous! A woman belongs in the home with her husband, not in charge of a group of devils such as are on the Council! They would destroy her delicate nature!” Bert gently places a kiss to the back of BB's hand, his eyes searching and claiming BB's. “I'm so glad that you have decided to stay out of the fray! A gentle creature, a young rose in bloom such as you shouldn't have to grace a place that's so below her station!” Bert smirks again when he realizes that he's won her over when BB agrees, saying “You are so right, Bert! A woman's place is in the home and ONLY the home! Her husband should be the center of her universe.” 

After placing another gentle kiss to BB's hand Bert asks “Miss BB? Do you have a boyfriend or an intended? Because if you do not...may I escort you out on the town this evening?”

 

Mikey whispers “Sorry, babyboy” as Caleb hisses in pain as new bandages are placed on his back. Trick has managed to keep his grandson from death's door but for some unknown reason Caleb just cannot seem to heal the entire way. His fever is lower than before but it won't break and most of his wounds are either healed or almost closed. There just seems to be something keeping him from full recovery and it is frustrating the entire family, Mikey and Trick the most. 

Caleb tries to focus his eyes as he murmurs “S'ok granma.” Mikey leans down, tears in his eyes as he kisses his grandson on the cheek, whispering “My strong boy...”

Trick shakes his head again, rage in his eyes. “I'm trying with everything I've got, Mikey, I really am. I want him to get well as badly as you do but I...” Trick's hands slice through the air, his jaw set. “I know that, Trick. We all know that and we love you! Thank you for everything you've done for Caleb. But honey, why don't you go take a nap? You have been up all night with him and I know you are exhausted. If something happens I'll wake you, promise.” Trick sighs and nods his head, reaching out to squeeze Mikey's hand. “Ok, I'm going. Please don't let Pete know where I am, please? The last thing I need right now his big mouth...” Mikey nods and Trick kisses him on the cheek before heading out towards the shed in the back yard.

Caleb whispers “Granma? Water?” Mikey instantly returns to the bed, gently lifting Caleb's head so he can get a sip of water. His poor grandson! If he can only find out who did this to him...

“Caleb honey, can you hear me?” A slight nod in response. “Baby, can you tell me who did this to you?” Caleb shakes his head no and winces. As much as Mikey knows he should let the boy rest he asks again. “Honey, we need to find out who did this.” 

“NO! Others get hurt...”

Mikey tries again to make his point. “Baby, NO ONE IS SAFE unless we know what happened! Please trust me, we will do everything in our power to make sure that nothing like this happens again to you or anyone else! Now c'mon, darling...who did this to you?”

Caleb whispers “Don't know. A...force pushed down on me...not hands. Felt pain. No sounds but...a voice I didn't know. Said...someone else get hurt next time, to leave town and forget Council seat. Be...more of the same. Threatened...Angel...” With a pain filled grunt Caleb passes out, leaving Mikey with a cold chill running down his back. 

As Mikey stares at his grandson he realizes that there is only one monster that could be responsible for Caleb's condition—and that monster is Damian.

 

Andrew pushes his way into Council chambers, his eyes seeking out his husband. He spots Ray standing at the podium speaking to a couple of vamps, his arms waving in the air as he explains the details of a proposed law to them. “So the final vote will be cast when the Council meets in November. Until then it will be left to a case by case decision.” Ray glances up, spying his husband in the doorway. Turning back to the other Councilmen he speaks over their mummers “Gentlemen! I believe that is more than enough for one day! We shall adjourn until Thursday. Good day to you.” Each Councilman pauses to speak to Ray, thanking him for his service and saying goodbye as they make their way out the door. When the last vamp has left the building Ray sighs, turning to call out to Andrew “Damn! I thought they'd NEVER leave!” Andrew chuckles as he makes his way to the podium while Ray asks “And to what do I owe the honor, husband of mine?” 

Andrew reaches out, running his fingers across Ray's chest as he asks “A vamp can't simple visit his husband at work without questions being sent his way? How rude...”  
Ray laughs out loud. “No, not rude. Surprised is all, since this is the first time you have visited me here.” Ray's face suddenly becomes serious. “Is Caleb ok?”

Andrew shrugs. “No change. Mikey is with him right now, he's in good hands. No Frank or Gee yet, either.”

Ray sighs, his body shaking. Andrew wraps his arms around his husband, holding on tightly. “What's on your mind, Ray?” “I...” Ray pulls away from Andrew and starts to pace. “...still have my doubts about retirement, darling. I want to remain here, at least for another couple of years. Maybe by then we can find a way to bring peace to the family again...”

Andrew takes in Ray's unusually pale skin, his veins easily visible. The constant tired circles around his eyes, no matter how much sleep he gets or how much blood he drinks. Ray has lost a considerable amount of weight and has no interest in anything anymore—not even sex. Andrew's chest tightens as he observes Ray trying to appear capable of continuing the heavy burden of leading the Council and failing right before his eyes. There is no way that Ray can even continue to carry out this charade for another three months, much less two or three years...

Andrew walks up to Ray and takes his hands as he softly comments “Babe, I know how much you love our family and how you would do anything to protect it from harm. That includes the Council. But honey, you cannot bear this burden any longer! Mikey and I have begged you repeatedly for the last four years to turn your Council seat over to the next generation and you have refused to listen to us. Well, now you'll listen!” Ray sputters “But the family! There will be nothing left of it if I...” Andrew screams over Ray to be heard. “THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT OF YOU IF YOU DO NOT STEP DOWN AND GET WELL! MIKEY AND I ARE NOT GOING TO SIT BACK AND WATCH YOU DIE BECAUSE YOU WILL NOT GIVE IN TO YOUR FEARS! WE LOVE YOU, ASSHOLE! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HEAD AND LISTEN TO US???”

Ray stands stock still, his face full of shock and surprise. Andrew has never, EVER raised his voice to Ray unless giving him an order in the bedroom. He knows that Andrew is right, it's time for him to back down and give over the Council to another, but just as he thinks this the old fears return, threatening to swallow him whole. 

Andrew watches the expressions cross Ray's face before softly begging “Please, baby! You KNOW it's the right thing to do! Please say you will...” Ray is silent for a few more minutes before answering “I know it's the wrong thing to do...but ok, for you and Mikey...” 

Andrew senses that he's won this round but knows that there are others to be won before the seat is filled by someone else. Instead of dwelling on the battle ahead of he and Mikey, Andrew sinks into Dom mode and, taking Ray's arm tightly in his hand he spins Ray around, pushing him forward until his husband is standing in front of a desk in the corner in the middle of the room. 

“So, my pet...” Andrews bends Ray over the desk with one hand, his other hand snaking around Ray's waist to remove his pants before undressing himself quickly. As he shoves his cock into Ray's ass he grunts out “...ever been fucked in Council chambers before?”

 

“Happy, love?” Gee asks as Frank drives through the main gate to the mansion. “Never happier, babes. You?” Gee nods joyfully. “It was a wonderful weekend, honey. Thank you!” Frank parks the car and walks around it quickly, opening the door for his love. They kiss deeply before walking into the mansion, leaving their bags in the front reception hall.

As soon as they make their way to the grand staircase Angel appears, blurting out “Oh thank heavens your home! Please, run up to Caleb's room, he needs you!” Gee and Frank exchange a look of panic as they run to their son's room. They find Mikey frantically washing Caleb down with cool water, his fever having spiked again over the last couple of hours. “Thank fuck you're here! Heal him, Frank! Hurry up!” 

As Frank focuses on healing his son he and Gee listen as Mikey tells them what happened while they were gone, including Caleb's words regarding his attackers and their threat to other family members. After an hour or so of channeling his healing powers, Frank finally pulls back as Caleb lets out a large sigh of relief, his fever broken and his wounds completely healed. A small smile graces his face as he drifts off into a deep sleep. Frank wipes his forehead as he states “He'll be fine now. He will need plenty of rest to get his strength back. Mikey?” Mikey turns to Frank; sees the look of rage in his eyes and nods. “You think Damian did this, don't you? DON'T YOU? You finally see things the way they really are...” Mikey doesn't reply but he doesn't need to, the look on his face tells all. 

Devlin and Shannon's laughing voices drift up to the three of them from downstairs. At the sound of Devlin's voice Frank storms out of Caleb's room, intent on kicking Devlin's ass. How dare that fucking cocksucker strut around like he owns the world when Frank's son almost lost his?

As he reaches the top of the stairs Damian appears in Frank's path, his hand closing around Frank's throat and shoving Frank into the closest wall, the air quickly leaving his lungs. Brain beginning to fuzz around the edges Frank hears Damian hiss out “NOT ON YOUR USELESS LIFE, IERO! MY SON IS INNOCENT, UNLIKE THOSE PIECES OF SHIT YOU SPAWNED! LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Frank's face starts to turn purple as Tommy skids to a stop at the top of the stairs, his hands softly landing on Damian's shoulders as he hears “Please, Damian. Let him go!” 

Damian face lights up as he turns quickly towards Tommy, Frank instantly forgotten. “Tommy?” he asks quietly. “Baby...” He doesn't get to say another word; Frank turns the tables by punching Damian in the side of the head then stomach, stomping him into the carpet seconds later. “HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TRY TO KILL MY SON! YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!” Tommy rushes Frank as Gee runs towards them, adding to the fray. As Gee shrieks at Damian, his foot kicking his side over and over, Frank knocks Tommy off of him. Damian screams “NO!” as Frank's fist connects with Tommy's face, sending him to the carpet in a heap. In retaliation Damian grabs Gee, twisting his around until Frank and Gee are facing each other, Dam's arm tight around Gee's throat. 

“Dad! Don't do it! Stop, please!” Gee hears Devlin's demands, hears Shannon screaming at Damian to let go of her mom. Frank's chest heaves as he stands two feet away from his love, bouncing on the souls of his feet while waiting for Damian to make a mistake. 

Gee feels Damian's hold tighten while in the back of his mind he hears Damian's voice whispering to him. “I didn't hurt your son, Gee. I swear it wasn't me! I know you have your doubts but trust Tommy, he knows I didn't do it! Believe the connection between us, Gee. Soon you will learn everything about me, know that I wouldn't hurt your son like that. When this is all over, PLEASE talk to Tommy about me. You will understand in time...” 

Frank snarls out “Leave him alone, bastard! This fight is between the two of us...” Damian snarls out in answer “OH, REALLY??? And that's why your first reaction is to beat down my son every time you see him? Fuck you, Iero!” Tommy pulls himself to his feet as Devlin rushes up the stairs, skidding to a halt between Damian and Frank. Damian glances around him and makes a decision that surprises everyone.

He shoves Gee towards the safety of Tommy's arms.

Frank wraps his arm around Devlin's throat, squeezing tightly. Shannon screams “NO DADDY!” as she runs up the stairs towards the commotion on the landing. Her feet stop right at the top of the stairs, her toes barely balancing her as she grabs her father's arm, trying to get her father to let go of her husband. Damian makes a dash to grab Shannon, seeing that she is too close to the edge of the stairs. Frank bellows “DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!” as he swings Devlin around in an arch, his elbow accidently connecting with Shannon's shoulder, pitching her backwards down the stairs. 

Damian tries again to grab Shannon but the angle is off; his hand grabbing nothing but air. Gee screams “MY BABIES!” as Shannon make one sickening thud after another, tumbling over and over all the way down the thirty seven step staircase, coming to rest at the bottom unconscious and in a fetal position. Blood begins to pool under her in seconds.

Gee, Tommy, Devlin and Damian shove past Frank, rushing down the stairs to Shannon's side. Damian reaches her first, gently picking her up, whispering to her as he carries her to the parlor. He lays her down on the couch, ignoring the blood that now covers his chest and arms, tears streaming. He looks up at his son, sees the shock and devastation in his face as Devlin reaches out to take Shannon's hand in his, his free hand gently rubbing her stomach. Tears stream down Gee and Tommy's face, both remembering the pups that Tommy lost so long ago. Gee starts to wail as he takes Shannon's other hand in his, Tommy holding Gee awkwardly in his arms. 

Frank, moving as if in a dream finally makes his slow way down the stairs. The sight of blood in the entry way doesn't register, neither does the blood trail that he follows to the doorway of the parlor, where he sees the small group surrounding his baby girl on the couch. Gee is reaching under Shannon's dress and is gently taking off her underwear as Damian begins to chant out loud, beginning a healing. When Gee pulls away his hands are covered with blood and...something else. 

Frank rushes forward and attempts to push Damian out the of way. “I will heal her NOT YOU!” Gerard spins Frank around, slapping him across the face, the mess covering Gee's hands now smeared across Frank's cheek. “YOU'VE KILLED OUR GRANDPUP YOU FUCKING BASTARD! This is YOUR fault! Get the fuck out of here!...” Grandpup? What the...Frank looks at each tear stained face before choking out. “You all knew!” Turning his eyes last to Gee he screams out “EVEN YOU, YOU LYING BITCH! You fucking knew that Shannon was pregnant and you didn't tell me!” Damian begins to chant even louder so to be heard over Frank's ravings. “And you, you piece of shit! How come YOU knew she was pregnant before her own father?” Thinking back to the day when he and Andrew heard Damian laughing in Shannon's room he blurts out without thinking “Are you the one who knocked her up in the first place?” 

Damian continues to chant but he turns his head towards Frank, his eyes pure black. He pauses chanting long enough to snarl out “Congratulations, Frank! You managed a feat that no one else in the family has been able to perform! You managed to kill off the whole next generation of this family in one go!” Devlin screams out from his place by Shannon's side “You've done enough damage! Get the fuck out of here and never speak to my wife or I again!” Frank turns to Gee and snarls out “I'll deal with you later” just before a strong gust of wind picks Frank up off his feet, slamming him through the large parlor window.


	14. Chapter 14

The evening is long and filled with stress and sorrow for everyone. As soon as Damian stabilizes Shannon he gently carries her unconscious body to her bed, asking the others to stay in the parlor while she is bathed by Mikey. Mikey appears a moment later with a water basin and towels in hand. 

Placing everything down on the bedside table Mikey places her hand gently on Damian's arm. “Thank you for all you've done, Dam. I know that you have been through hell tonight, we all have but...I need you to...I can't ask Gee...” Mikey's words trail off, tears choking them. Regardless of the fighting that has been happening between them Damian pulls Mikey into his arms and holds him tight to his chest. 

They remain like this for a few minutes until Mikey can manage to choke out “I...can't! I ...need you to...” A cold chill makes its way down Damian's back as he begins to understand what Mikey is asking. But can he do it? His mind wanders to poor Gee sitting downstairs holding Devlin in his arms. Mikey's right...Gee and Tommy are needed to hold Devlin together right now. Damian pulls back and nods once, pain clear in his eyes. Mikey gives Damian a look filled with understanding and gratitude before Damian takes a deep breath, heading towards a towel-wrapped bundle at the other end of the room. 

Damian slowly opens the towel as Mikey runs out of the room to gather what Damian will need to clean the pup. They all know that Shannon will ask to see the pup as soon as she hears the news. He stares down at the bundle, a sob wracking his body. 

It is a little girl. 

Her bright little eyes are open, her front paws together as if in prayer. Damian reaches out a shaking finger, trails it lightly down the side of the pup's face. Sadness fills his being as he looks down at this poor little baby that will never grow up, never dance, laugh, sing. All because of what?

Greed.  
A stupid Council seat.  
Pride.  
Hatred.

He feels a bit more of his soul crack and break off as he struggles to hold in his anger. Fucking Iero! Why can't the bastard just...

Mikey returns, setting everything down next to his elbow but refusing to look down at the pup. Damian understands...he needs to hold it together long enough to take care of Shannon. Damian leans over, placing a kiss to the top of Mikey's head, feeling Mikey grab his hand. Mikey squeezes it before letting go, crossing the room once again to Shannon's side.

Damian picks up the pup and removes the bloody towel from underneath her, laying her down gently on a clean towel. “Hello, baby girl! I'm your grandfather Damian.” Tears choke him a second before he continues. “I'm gonna get you cleaned up so you can meet your momma and dada soon!” 

Damian uses gentle strokes to wash the pup clean then wraps her up in a soft towel, holding her close to his chest. He walks next door into what would have been the nursery, picking up a pink baby blanket from the top of a changing table. As he wraps the pup he hears Mikey's shaky voice calling to the others waiting in the parlor to come up and join them.

An hour later Shannon wakes to find Devlin and Gee sitting on the bed on either side of her, tears rolling down their cheeks. Without thinking she gasps out “DEV NO!...” and seconds later her husband is wrapped around her, his tears landing on her shoulder. “I'm so sorry, honey! Dad tried, he really did! But...it was...too late...” 

Damian locks eyes with Tommy as he walks in with the pup cuddled against his chest. What's left of Damian's soul crumbles as he watches Tommy disintegrate into sobs, knowing that Tommy is remembering the pups that he lost by Damian's hands. Damian's first reaction is to flinch, to feel the pain that Tommy must be feeling as the past takes over the present before his eyes. But seconds later he struggles to keep the evil from his own eyes as he is filled with the sudden wish to grab Tommy by the arm, take him to his bedroom and fill Tommy's belly with another pup. Damn his evil side! The thought stays with him as he makes his slow way over to his son and daughter-in-law sobbing on the bed. 

“Shannon...Devlin...” He pauses as Devlin slowly raises his head, the two turning tear filled eyes his way. “...would you care to...see your daughter?” Shannon nods eagerly while Devlin shows no sign that he has heard his father. Out of the corner of Damian's eye he sees Ray and Andrew enter the room, shock and concern on their faces when they spy Damian with their grandpup in his arms. 

Ray walks around the group to stand at Damian's side, hissing in his ear “Give that pup to Shannon and come with me! You need to leave...” Damian moves forward, gently placing the pup into Shannon's waiting arms then places a kiss to Shannon's forehead. As he straightens up his eyes once again lock on Tommy. He knows the exact second when Tommy notices the lustful look in Damian's eyes—Tommy's eyes widen in shock. Damian stares at Tommy for a moment before hugging Devlin, whispering “I love you both. I'll be back soon.” Shooting Tommy another lust filled look over his shoulder he storms out of the room over everyone's pleas for him to stay, Ray and Andrew close behind him. 

The moment they are in the hall Andrew whispers “How dare you? You don't belong here! At a time like this...get the fuck out of here!” Glaring at the two vamps in front of him Damian starts “You have no idea what has gone on here! If you weren't fucking each others brains out at the Council House you would know what I've done to help...” Ray's hand slices through the air under Damian's nose. “Shut the fuck up! It doesn't matter what you did, you are not welcome here! Now get the fuck out before the two of us throw you out!”

Damian puts his fists on his hips before taking a few steps forward until he and Ray are nose to nose. “Some day, little man...” Damian sees Andrew step forward as well until he is right next to Damian, his hands now in fists as well. “...you will see the errors of your ways. And when you do...” Damian sneers, his words full of venom “...I'll be there to make sure that not even your ashes are left for your loved ones to claim.” Damian steps around the two vamps and storms off down the hall, his mind returning to Tommy and his desire to take him away from these animals, to make Tommy his forever.

Once he is far enough away from everyone Damian fades from view. The last thing to fade is his smirk as he heads back to the Dark Realm in search of a certain blonde young servant...

 

Caleb wakes to find his brother sleeping in a chair next to his bed. While he waits for Rafe to wake up he lays there thinking about the threats that he heard while getting the shit kicked out of him. After concentrating for a while he realizes that the voice didn't sound even vaguely familiar-no surprise there. Anyone who wanted to hurt him that badly would want to mask who they really are...

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Rafe being to stir on the chair before stretching his arms over his head. “Bout time you wake the fuck up!” Caleb croaked out, his voice still rough.

“Fuck YOU, bro! Be glad I stayed here with you last night or there would have been no one to hear you if had a problem! Everyone else was too busy to be in here with you.”

“Nah, I'm just jokin! Thanks for staying with me. But why? What's going on?”

“Dude, it was horrible! I was out at Jill's yesterday afternoon. She finally had her pups. And then I come home to find out that Shannon lost hers!” “WHAT?” “Yeah bro, our s and Damian got into a fight at the top of the stairs, and Devlin got in the middle of it. Somehow Shannon came running up the stairs and then WHAM! Pops accidentally hit her and the next thing you know she fell down the stairs! She was carrying a little girl and now it's dead and Pops is no where to be found. Damian threw him through the parlor window.” 

“Fucking bastard! Is Shannon ok?” 

“Yeah, she's gonna be ok. Grandma Mikey says she will be able to have more pups in the future.”

Caleb growls. “I love Shannon, I really do...but I can't help but admit that I was hoping Grandma would have said she wouldn't be able to have more demon spawn...” Rafe doesn't comment but Caleb doesn't seem to notice, he's on a roll. “But I wish it was that freak Devlin that Pop had knocked down the stairs! It's his funeral we should be attending...” 

Rafe stands up quickly so his brother cannot see the doubt in his eyes. He asks “Are you still planning to run for the Council now that the family has been threatened, bro?” Caleb gives Rafe a shocked look. “Of course! Did you think I'm going to let a few threats and a beat down stop me? I thought you knew me better than that, Rafe...” Rafe gives a nervous laugh and comments “I'll go get your breakfast...” as he leaves the room “...be right back.”

Rafe cannot help feeling uneasy about the entire conversation with his brother. Passing Shannon's room on the way down to the kitchen he decides to wait until he can talk to her later when she is feeling better. Rafe gets the sinking feeling that Caleb's new determination to destroy their sister's husband is going to put him right in the middle of shit storm from which he may never survive...

 

The next morning Mikey calls a family meeting in Caleb's room. Everyone in the family attends except for Bob, Shannon and Frank. They are so squashed into the small bedroom that most do not notice the addition of one non-family member standing in the back of the room—Bert.

“Grandma? Can we hurry this up? Caleb's armpits stink!” Angel has been forced to lie down on top of the covers next to Caleb, who tickles her one handed in retaliation for the comment. “Do not!” Caleb shoots back, his tone filled with amusement at his usually quiet cousin's comment.

“Alright children, can I have your attention please?” Mikey chides the group. Angel snuggles into Caleb's side and the room is instantly quiet.   
“I called this meeting to discuss the state of the household. As we all know by now Shannon and Devlin have lost their little girl last evening. I know all our thoughts and prayers are with them. Shannon will recover and have an excellent chance to have pups in the future. Please give her a little more time before visiting her, though...she needs plenty of rest right now.” Mikey looks around the room quickly. Pete and Patrick are on opposite side of the room from each other. Gee looks like he's ready for a nervous breakdown. Devlin and Caleb are glaring at each other. 

With a deep sigh Mikey continues. “Our family has never been particularly harmonious in the past but lately we have been getting completely out of hand in the way we treat each other. There is no respect anymore in this house. As matriarch of this house I am DEMANDING it changes! I know that most of you dislike or hate Damian but HE HAS THE RIGHT TO VISIT THIS HOUSE! AND WHEN HE DOES YOU WILL TREAT HIM WITH RESPECT OR YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO HIM AT ALL! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?” Mikey looks at his husbands, sees the anger in their faces. “The ONLY reason that Shannon is alive is because Damian saved her! And she wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place if Frank has not started a scene at the top of the stairs! If I find out that you have disrespected Damian under this roof you will have to answer to ME PERSONALLY! HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?” Heads around the room nod in agreement—even Andrew and Ray's.

“As for Frank—I spoke to Shannon this morning and he is no longer welcome in this house until he gets his temper under control. That is the way that she wants it and I cannot say I blame her. There is too much stress and hatred in this house and, like Shannon pointed out...most of it comes from Frank. If he tries to return I will handle it.” Looking around the room Mikey gauges how upset everyone is. “Listen...I have known Frank longer than anyone in this room and I love him very much—but he is not the same Frank that I met long ago. What happened along the way was horrible and a lot of it he is not to be blamed for—except for his reactions to them. We as a family cannot handle the fall out any longer. If this makes me or Shannon unpopular with all of you based on this decision then we will deal...but there WILL BE PEACE...” 

As soon as the meeting is over Bert makes his way over to BB's side, quickly whispering in her ear. With a look of delight the couple locates Robbie talking to Pete and make their way over to him. 

“Mother? May we have a word with you, please?” Pete says a hasty goodbye to everyone and leaves the three to speak in private.

“Mrs. Bryar, I am so sorry to hear of the upheaval that your family is experiencing at the moment. As you know, an environment such as this is very unhealthy for a delicate young lady of BB's makeup.” Bert watches Robbie's eyes turn to take in BB as he speaks, thinking that he has won a point. If I had but known that the stress in the house was so unbearable! But alas, I leave tomorrow morning to return to my farm in upstate New York, where my mother and two sisters live with me. The area is peaceful, quiet. I will be traveling for business shortly after my arrival but mostly on day trips to neighboring towns and cities. I know that this must seem sudden to you, Mrs. Bryar, but would you please consider the idea of my taking BB with me for a visit? We will be chaperoned by my mother and family, so there is no fear that we will be alone unsupervised. I'm sure the country air will do wonders for her nerves, and I would so enjoy her company.”

Robbie looks as if she is going to automatically say no so BB chimes in with “I've never been traveling, momma! I would SO love to see what country life is like! Please momma, PLEASE!!!”

Robbie looks from one to the other, torn between wanting to keep her pup at home safe and sound, while letting this wonderful young man take BB away from a horrible home situation. After a few minutes Robbie finally breaks down. “Alright, alright! You may go, BB! But only on two conditions! I want Bert's address and phone numbers and then I want to talk to his mother.” 

Bert steps out into the hall so he can 'hear his mother over the loud voices' and returns with his phone, announcing that his mother is on the line eager to speak to Robbie. After the two mothers speak for fifteen minutes Robbie hangs up and says “Alright, daughter of mine—go pack!” BB kisses Robbie on the cheek, thanking her mother then running to pack her bag as Bert hands Robbie a piece of paper with his pertinent information written on it. “Thank you so very much, Mrs. Bryar! You will never be sorry...” “I better not be, Bert! Just take good care of my sweet, innocent daughter...”

 

Gerard is in the middle of speaking with Tommy and Mikey when he hears Damian's voice in the back of his mind. “Darling Gee...would it be alright if I came to visit you tonight, say around 11pm? I believe the two of us need to have a discussion.” 

Tommy gives Gee a questioning look but Gee smiles brightly at him before excusing himself, making his way to the solitude of his bedroom. “I...don't know” Gee whispers aloud to the room. “Babes, you only have to think it, not say it! It took Tommy a long time to get used to the whole process as well...” Gee snorts out a laugh. “Well...can I come visit?” 

Gee thinks a bit. “Well, Devlin works until midnight or so. I will be sitting with Shannon until then. What about we say midnight, just to be safe?” “Excellent!” Gee has never noticed before just how deep Damian's voice really is—that is, until it's rattling around in your brain, there's no way NOT to notice it then. Gee cannot help but think that it's...kinda sexy...

“So is yours, baby...” Damian purrs. “See you then...”

Damian looks back down at the unconscious servant boy that he has been torturing and raping all night long. Blood covers every inch of the boy's body and there are large patches of skin missing from where Damian has either peeled or beaten them off. “I tried to be nice, I tried to be good. What the fuck did it get me? Nothing...nowhere. Fuck everybody...this is what they get! The old me, just waiting to rip apart body and soul...” 

Damian picks up a sledge hammer and repeatedly brings it down of the boy's limbs until they are dangling from his body by only scraps of muscle. Blood starts pouring from the boy's mouth the second that he connects the hammer to the side of the boy's head, splitting it open like a melon. Damian doesn't stop until he is completely covered with blood and brain matter. As he looks down at the destroyed boy at his feet with contempt he thinks to himself “I better get ready to meet Gee. I wouldn't want to scare that sexy man, now do I? Not when I can be sharing a bed with him instead...”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Computer acting up again. I have a new one on order but it will be a while. So in the meantime, please forgive any mistakes!  
> Donna  
> xx

“Hi Uncle Bobby...” Angel barely has time to call out as Bob runs past her full speed, his hand ruffling her hair as he passes. “Hi Angel” he calls out in return before skidding to a halt in the dining room in front of Robbie. 

“Where the fuck is he?”

“Well hello to you too, husband! No kiss?” Robbie makes a surprised squeal as Bob grabs both his arms in a tight grip seconds before shaking him harshly. “I said where in the fuck is he, Robbie! No time to fucking play, I need to know!” Robbie grunts and raises his knee barely missing Bob's balls. “Let go of me Robert you're hurting me!” 

Bob releases Robbie so fast Robbie rocks back on his feet. “I'm sorry but I need to know where Bert is...”

“Is THAT what you're on about? He's not here, he left about five hours ago. BB went with him...” Bob's face turns purple with rage. “What the fuck do you mean BB WENT WITH HIM! How in the FUCK did you let our daughter...” Robbie cuts Bob off. “Bert is a nice man from a nice family! I did some research on him when he arrived shortly after you left, Bobby! What the...do you think I would just let our daughter walk out of here with just ANYONE? I even spoke to his mother before they left...”

Bob's voice drops to a whisper. “Bert's mother died ten years ago, Robbie.” “WHAT? That cannot be true! She told me she was his mother, that she lived at the address that he gave me! You must be mistaken! She told me that her two daughters and Bert lived with her on the family farm...” Bob pulls out his phone, dialing while responding “He killed his mother and sisters ten years ago and then burned down the farm house to cover the bodies, Robbie! I should know...I'm the one who found them...” Bob yells into his phone “Hurley! What...can you hear me?? Yeah, he left and took my daughter with him! I need all the help you can give me...thanks.” Bob hangs up before turning on Robbie once again. “I'm holding you responsible for whatever happens, Robbie! I don't know why in the hell you couldn't call me for permission...”

“PERMISSION? WHAT THE FUCK?” Robbie pushes Bob. “You think I need to ask you permission for ANYTHING? Do you know who you're talking to? I'm not your slave, I'm not your servant I'M YOUR GODDAMN WIFE! You WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BASTARD OR I'LL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!” Robbie storms out of the room leaving Bob standing in the middle of the dining room with his mouth hanging open. 

 

Satene notices a few bags sitting in the hall outside Trick and Pete's suite after the family meeting. She knocks lightly on the door but doesn't hear anything, so she opens the door, calling out “Trick, are you there?” There is a muffled sound and then she hears her brother yell “Go away!” Satene heads towards the master bedroom, calling out “I hope you're not naked back there cause here I come!” Seconds later she comes face to face with her brother as he packs another bag of clothing from his closet.

“Patrick honey we need to talk...” “NO! I'm sick of trying to talk to everyone and nobody listening to me! Forget it...” Satene walks over and pulls a pair of jeans out of Trick's hands before taking his hands in her own. “I am so sorry about the other day in Angel's room! We should never have yelled at you like that! You were not the one that we were upset with but we took it all out on you, which is wrong. Can you ever forgive us?” Satene gives Trick her best pout and as predicted he falls for it. “Well...” Satene cuts him off.“I know that the family only wants to use you for your powers, darling—even as they treat you with distrust because of them at the same time. You are so very powerful, even more than you know, darling. But then look at what the family has done to Frank! Used him for his powers and then twisted and turned them back against himself until even he doesn't trust his powers anymore! They have turned him into something evil and twisted and I don't want that to happen to you!”

“I know that the family hasn't been fair with you honey and neither has Pete. I mean, here he is your husband and all and it seems like...” She lowers her head and Trick takes the bait; he asks “What, Satene? Speak your mind, spit it out...”

Satene has to work hard to cover her smirk. “Well, he just never seems to support you the way that you need to be supported, you know? With his wise cracks and his smart mouth, he just never takes you seriously.” There is a noise in the living room and Trick places a hand on Satene's arm, saying “Wait here, ok? I'll be right back...”

Satene nods as Trick enters the living room to find Pete taking off his coat. “What do you want, Pete?” 

“I live here, remember? I'm allowed to be here even if you do not think I am, Trick.” Pete runs a hand through his hair and sighs. “Look, Trick. I just want to end all of this fighting and be a couple again. What do you say?” Trick gives Pete a close look; he's waiting for Pete to say more but after a few seconds he realizes that Pete isn't going to say anything else. “Don't you want to know why I was so upset to begin with? Aren't you the least bit interested...?” Pete cuts Trick off. “No, not really. I'm just sick and tired of fighting and I want to start over. We can work it all out later...”

“Get out!” 

“What? Fuck you, YOU get out! I'm not the one who left in the first place! If we are through then YOU get the fuck away from me! I'm sick of your “poor little put-upon” act and I'm not going to stand here and listen to it anymore! If you want me then you know where to find me!” Pete turns and heads out on the balcony as if to await Trick's decision.

Trick walks back into his bedroom and straight into Satene's arms. “I'm sorry that he does not value you the way that I do, brother. But I have an idea...” Trick raises his head from her shoulder, tear tracks catching the light from the window. “What do you say that you come back to the Dark Realm for a while with me? You need to get away from all the stress of living here in this family circus...especially that clown out there! How about you come back with me?” Satene sees that her suggestion is not hitting home with Trick the way she envisioned so she tries another tactic. “I think I know why you have been so frazzled lately, honey. I think you need to be grounded. It HAS been a long time since you let your 'sub' side out, hasn't it?” Trick nods. “Well, I happen to know that your old master has moved to a new home and is in need of a sub or slave. I'm sure he would take you back into his service, even if it is only for a little while. That way we could spend your free time together and you would have plenty of time to think things through. What do you say, honey?” 

Trick thinks about it for a while. “Ok, Satene. Can I keep my things in your room while I'm gone?” Satene smiles widely. “Of course you can, darling! The only thing you will need over there is your collar!” 

As the two of them walk through the living room they watch Pete turn around to watch them leave. Under Trick's breath Satene hears her brother's brokenhearted sob as she picks up his bags in the hall, helping Trick carry his belongings to her room. Satene smirks as he follows her brother, saying “It will be ok, honey. The Dark Realm will do you some good...”

 

“Come in.” Rafe opens the door to his sister's bedroom to find Devlin sitting on the bed with Shannon while she eats her lunch. The two seem to be in deep conversation and Devlin is curled up next to his Shannon, his fingers playing with a thin gold band on her ring finger. “Funny...” Rafe thinks to himself “...I never noticed that ring on her finger before...”

“If this is a bad time...” Rafe starts but Shannon insists “No, of course not!” at the same time Devlin growls out “Yes IT IS...” Shannon looks over at Devlin and shoots him a dirty look before continuing. “Come on in, brother! I've missed you...” Devlin sneers but keeps his thoughts to himself.

“I...just wanted to stop by and give my condolences...” Shannon gives Rafe a sad smile. “Thank you, Rafe. That means a lot...” “...that's too little too late! Did you stop by to see your niece before we buried her yesterday, Rafe? Even your brother asked for time with her...” Rafe lowers his head in shame. “I...am not good with...I've never been able to deal with death...”

Shannon reaches out a hand to her brother, who takes it before sitting down on a chair by her bedside. “It's alright, Rafe. I've known all our lives that you...” 

“...don't mind trying over and over to send ME to an early grave but you can't man up for a few minutes to do the right thing by your sister, right? What a pussy...”

“DEVLIN! Cut it out!” Shannon turns to glare at her husband before turning back to her brother. “I'm so very sorry, Rafe. Devlin hasn't been himself since...” 

“...I know that you and that piece of shit you call a brother are happy that my child is dead! You may love your sister but you cannot deny that you are dancing with happiness that a child from my body will not walk on this earth, right?” Devlin crosses over to Rafe, yanking him out of the chair he was sitting in and slamming him against the wall, a hand around his throat.

“I'm only going to say this once. You wanted a war, you got a war. You wanted a demon...” Rafe's breath leaves his body as he stares deep into Devlin's eyes. Yes...there is a demon there—a REAL demon... “...well, guess what? You created one!” Shannon's pleading voice grows louder and louder as she struggles to get out of bed to break her husband and her brother apart but she is too weak. “I, like my father have been trying very hard to just ignore you and your family's bullshit and not rise to the bait. Losing our pup was the last straw. Shannon and I were wed the day we lost our pups—in a real ceremony in front of a real preacher. So like it or not...you've got a demon for a brother-in-law! And you and your pathetic brother better tell your piece of shit father to stay the fuck away from me and my wife if you know what's good for you.” Devlin squeezes Rafe's neck so tight that the tendons appear ready to burst around Devlin's hand. “Because the next time you mess with me or someone I love, be prepared for a shitstorm to hit back when you least expect it. No more Mr. Nice Guy, Rafey my boy!” Devlin lets go of Rafe's neck, dropping him straight to the floor as Shannon frantically calls out to her brother, begging him to tell her he's ok. 

Devlin leans down and whispers to Rafe before standing back up, an evil grin on his face. “I certainly hope you and your family are happy...because you've created a monster...”

 

Gerard returns to his rooms at midnight to find Damian stretched out on his couch, a welcoming smile greeting him. “Damn!” Gee thinks to himself as a blush creeps over his face. Damian is wearing skin tight jeans and a wife beater tank top, his impressive muscles on display for Gee's hungry eyes. Long dark hair practically sparkles in the low light and Gee's fingers itch to run through it, to tangle in it and pull taunt. The thought causes Gerard to become half-hard so fast his breath leaves his body. It's been so fucking long since he's had such a reaction to a man. Not even during his weekend getaway with Frankie...

“Hello darlin” Damian purrs. “Hope you don't mind my barging in like this. I couldn't wait to see you...” Gee raises an eyebrow as he moves closer to the couch. “And why is that, Damian? Should I be worried?” Damian glances at Gee's crotch before standing, moving close enough to take Gee into his arms. “Worried? Now what would make you say that?” Before Gee can comment Damian snakes an arm around his waist and there is a bright light blinding him for a moment. When he regains his senses he is standing in the middle of Damian's cabin, a blazing fire in the fireplace capturing his attention.

“I thought we would escape for a while to somewhere quiet. Do you mind?” Sensing the hesitation running though Gee Damian takes his hand and leads him to the couch, gesturing for him to sit. “If I make you nervous I'll return you any time you wish.”

Gee gives out a shaky laugh as he sits down on the couch. “I'm not afraid of you, Damian.” 

Damian sits next to Gerard, a smirk on his face. “I didn't think you would be, darling. I just hate the idea of making you uncomfortable. Would you care for a glass of wine?” Gee immediately nods his head, the motion sending Damian to the kitchen for a glass of wine for Gee, a glass of blood for himself. 

As soon as Damian returns Gee blurts out “I want to thank you for healing Shannon, Damian. She would have...” Damian sees Gee choke up, hears his voice trailing off. On instinct he reaches over to pull Gee into his strong arms, settling him gently across his thighs. “Baby don't, ok? I love her too.” Gee nods, tears overflowing his eyes. Damian reaches out to wipe each tear from Gee's cheeks as they fall. “My poor baby! You have been through so much hell lately! All the stress in that house...Shannon's fall and the baby...Frank...” At Frank's name Gee makes a strangled sound causing Damian to pull Gee even closer to his chest. “I'm sorry to mention it honey knowing how bad he hurt you! Trust me, I'd love to kill him for it!” Damian's soft voice begins to draw Gee in, his gentle touch pulling Gee to him like a magnet. “You are such an amazing, caring person. You do not deserve to be treated like that...” 

Gerard and Damian get lost in each others eyes for a long, silent moment before Damian's lips claim Gee's in a searing kiss. Gee feels his mind begin to blank out and he forgets to breath before pulling back, his hand swinging on its own to connect with Damian's cheek. Damian catches Gee's wrist in a strong grip, holding him still against his stronger body. Gee feels that strength and it turns him on—his subservient Beta nature wanting Damian to overpower and take him. Gerard half expects that Damian will retaliate, beating him into submission or simply taking what he wants from him. Gee know that he should demand to be returned home to the safety of his room.

Safety? It's the last thing he wants...

The two continue to stare down each other for a heartbeat before Gee's lips search out Damian's, his teeth sinking playfully into that full bottom lip. Damian growls and flips them around on the couch, the kiss deepening until Damian slides his tongue in to claim Gee's mouth. Damian runs his hands up and down Gee's sides as he searches out every inch of the sweet mouth below his, delving deeper until he hears Gee's whimper of surrender. The same noise that Tommy always when Damian would overpower him...

“Now where in the hell did THAT thought come from?” Damian wonders, shoving all thoughts of Tommy to the back of his mind.

Damian kisses down Gee's cheek until he reaches the side of Gee's throat, once again kissing gently before barely scraping the skin with his fangs. When Damian finally pulls back his head his eyes are black. With lust in his voice he whispers “Been too long since fangs have entered this beautiful neck huh, Gee? I bet you taste delicious...” Gee moans as Damian leans down, biting hard until his mouth is filled with the tangy taste of blood. Gee's eyes close, a shiver running through his body as he moans out Damian's name. 

Once Damian licks the wound shut he pulls back, taking Gee's chin between his fingers. “Gee? Open your eyes baby, please.” Gee slowly opens lust filled eyes that struggle to focus on Damian's face. “Honey...I'd love to ravish you and make you moan out my name but I want you with no regrets, love. I want to know that you want ME, want me to make love to you. Is that what you want, Gerard?” Gee chokes out “I...want to feel wanted. I need someone to care about me, to listen to me. I...want to be loved.” Damian looks into Gee's eyes then kisses the tip of his nose gently before claiming Gee's lips once again. When the kiss comes to a natural end Damian gasps out “Then let me love you, baby. Let me show you how to feel love again. Let me be the one...” Gee reaches out, taking handfuls of Damian's tee shirt in his hands as he tries to yank it over Damian's head. “Yes, Dam...make love to me...”

Damian, knowing how alone Gee's been for such a long time decides to put Gee's needs ahead of his own. He surprises Gee by pushing his grasping hands away then kissing and touching him all over until he stops just short of Gee's jeans. Without words Damian looks up from under his messy hair as he unfastens and unzips them before pulling out and swallowing Gee's cock, taking him deep into his throat. Gee's moans tell him that he's made the right choice. Damian is not used to being the one giving in a union but his time he needs to give and not take. He has an overpowering need to show Gerard that he can care, that he can love, too...

As soon as he feels Gerard start to shake he pulls back just enough to swallow everything but the last mouthful, which he holds back to share with Gee while making out with him once again. Neither want the moment to end, secretly fearing that the other will realize they made a mistake and leave quickly. 

They cuddle on the couch in silence until Gee asks in a small voice “Dam?” “Yeah, baby?” Gee glances up at Damian like a little kid, suddenly shy. “Why did you...why didn't we...” Damian sighs loudly as he gently picks Gee up in his arms again, pulling him into his lap. Tilting Gee's head upwards by a finger under Gee's chin he chuckles, moving his hand to touch a finger to the very tip of Gee's nose. “Because today was all about you, darling. I wanted to make you feel good. I hope I did?” Damian asks, one eyebrow raised. Gee looks shocked at Damian's comment. This is not the grasping, attention-getting monster that the family has known for so long. “Of course you did! I loved it. But what about you?” Damian shrugs. “Everything does not need to be about me, baby. I enjoyed making you happy. There will be plenty of time in the future for us to make love all night long, trust me, darling.” Gee still looks a slight bit uncomfortable so Damian takes a shot in the dark. “And Gee? What just happened had NOTHING to do with Frank.” He leans down and kisses Gee's nose then his lips before practically whispering “I did what I did from the heart, Gerard. Please trust me...”

 

“You brought me all the way here, Aunt Satene. What is so important that you couldn't tell me at the mansion?” Satene takes her niece by the hand and leads her to a stone bench in the castle garden. Privacy seems to be harder and harder to achieve so she had to bring Angel back to the Dark Realm to tell her the news. “The Council members have voted and they’ve decided it's time to call a meeting to take nominations for the Council leadership, so they will be sending out a formal invitation sometime next week. We need to be prepared...”

“Prepared? For what?” Satene tries hard to contain her irritation. “To show them that you are ready to become Council leader! You must possess the traits that will be necessary to lead such a large group of idiots!” Angel snickers as Satene takes her hand. “Come, we must continue with your training...”

Once they are properly attired for the royal court meeting Satene leads Angel up to the throne at the top of the dais in the central hall. As Angel adjusts the train of her gown around her Satene leans to hiss in her ear “Remember, darling...cruel to be kind. Women are seen as weak and worthless in the world. If you want the Council job you must prove that you have it in you to be hard and tough, to order torture before death...” 

After a few mundane issues are settled a guard approaches Angel. By this time she is so bored that she can barely pay attention to anything, constantly fidgeting in her seat. The guard tells her that the rest of the meeting will be spend in an actual trial that she will be judge and jury over. The idea would normally thrill her but she casually waves a hand to the guard. The faster this is over with the faster she can get home...

A dirty looking male dressed in rags is brought before her in chains. He is thrown to the floor at her feet and it is easy to see he has been beaten and starved. The male tries to rise up to his knees, blubbering as he tries to beg mercy but the guard slams his whip into the male a few times, causing him to lay back down on the floor in a fetal position.

Just then a door opens and Jason silently enters the throne room. He moves like a cat as makes his way to Angel's throne. Once there he shoots Angel a glance before curling up on the floor next to her chair, the fabric of his tight pants brushing against her bare feet. Angel tries not to look down at Jason but she cannot help but shoot him a glare, one eyebrow raised. What is this...HER servant up to?

Jason is leaning his head against the side of her chair, his handsome face staring up at hers adoringly. He leans his head down and does something that Angel would never expect, not in a million years. 

Jason kisses her feet.

A chill runs down Angel's spine. Sure, everyone in this room except for Satene has bowed to her over and over since she has walked into the room. It barely even registered a smile from her much less a thought. So they showed some reverence for her position—big deal. But this servant of hers—she owns him body and soul. She could have him killed on the spot as easily as raising her hand. She has never even taken a second to think about it before. 

She OWNS him. Body and soul. And Angel shockingly finds that she loves that idea...

Angel asks the guard what charges are being brought against the prisoner. “He is charged with the rape of six women and the murder or his wife and young daughter, your Majesty.” 

As the prosecution gives their case Angel begins to absentmindedly run her hand over and over through Jason's hair. When she accidentally catches a ring in a knot in his long hair she hears and feels Jason's low moan, feels his breath hitch as he leans his chest to press even closer against her leg. Once again that shiver runs down her spine as she pictures yanking Jason's hair harshly as he is pleasuring her with his mouth. She glances down to see that Jason's face is turned up towards hers, his eyes wide-blown with pleasure and his lips parted as if giving a silent moan.

Angel's attention turns back to the case. She asks a few questions before the defense makes their case, her voice slightly breathier than before. Glancing at Satene she sees her aunt watching Jason. She gives Angel an approving nod before turning her gaze back to the room once again.

Jason begins to rub his head against her leg, the same way that a cat would. She absentmindedly begins to pet Jason's back as well as his hair, the same way an owner would show appreciation to a beloved pet. 

“I sentence you to four weeks of continuous torture before being crucified in the town square.” There is a murmur of disbelief that travels throughout the room to Angel's ears. “SILENCE! Prosecutor, you wish to speak?” The vamp nods; he looks afraid to speak his mind. “Your Majesty...the sentence is too harsh for the crime.” When Angel asks why the answer infuriates her instantly. “Well, you see...since his crime was committed against the female sex...”  
The next brush of Jason's cheek against her leg finds Jason's head yanked back harshly by his hair before a firm hand is planted around the back of his neck. He feels the fingers tighten before he is briefly shaken back and forth like a rag doll. He stills instantly and the fingers loosen slightly but refuse to let go, holding firmly to the back of his neck. 

“Well...” an icy tone enter Angel's voice as she declares “...if that is your way of thinking...” The prosecutor seems to think that he's made his point; his shoulders relax and he smiles at his Queen. “Then you may join him in his punishment. Guards, take them away...” The guards rush forward to carry out Angel's bidding, the prosecutor and the guilty male both begging and screaming to be released.

“Excellent, darling” Satene purrs next to her. “Now let's adjourn to the gardens so I can teach you about...”

Angel's hand on Jason's neck tightens again as she swiftly stands up, bringing Jason to his feet to stand next to her. Out of the corner of her eye she watches as Jason immediately places his arms behind his back, one hand clasping his opposite wrist tightly, his head instantly bowing in a sign of respect. Angel smirks at Satene. “I believe that my instruction for the day is over, Aunt. It's time for me to instill some respect in my pet. If you will excuse me?” Her skirts billowing around her Angel pushes Jason towards the door, her hand on his neck leading the way as the new Mistress and her pet make their way out the door towards Angel's chambers. Satene smirks and calls out “It's good to be the Queen!” The smirk stays in place as she steps down from her throne, subjects bowing left and right as she makes her way to her chambers. Everyone here knows who their real Queen is, even after being told that for a temporary period of time Satene would be sharing her throne with her niece. No one dares question her motives—they only obey.

Satene cannot help but feel elated. Angel is now firmly under her control, Trick is well on his way to doubting his powers and becoming a submissive again. There is only one thorn left in her side...

and as she turns the next corner she runs right into him.

“Why in Devil's hell are you doing here, Damian? Don't you have other she-wolves like Gee to seduce? Or better yet, why aren't you out knocking up that little bitch Tommy Joe again? He seems to be your Achilles’s heel...” 

“Keep your mouth SHUT, witch.” Damian tries to pass Satene but she steps in front of him. “Now what kind of way is that to treat an old friend, Damian? Or...” Satene leans forward so that Damian feels her breath on his cheek “...shall I say ex-lover? As a matter of fact, haven't you managed to fuck your way through just about then entire population of both Realms in the last thousand years or so? I'm surprised your dick hasn't fallen off from overuse...” Satene reaches out and grabs Damian's cock, giving it a harsh twist. “Nope! Seems to still be attached somehow...”

Damian slaps her hand away, a grimace on his face. “Shut the fuck up! You should know all about that, considering you've lain under just as many over a shorter time, slut! That's why you're so bitter, honey. What, do you miss my cock ripping you open? Forget what it's like to have a real man?”

Satene pushes Damian back a few steps, both of her hands planted in the middle of his chest. “Your tactics are getting old, Dam. I know what you are going to do before you do it, know your plans before you plan them. And before I'm done with you I will make sure that you suffer through each and every level of hell, mark my words. And I will make sure that everyone you love will suffer them with you...” Damian grabs Satene by the throat and slams her into the wall. “In this battle between us babes YOU HAVE THE WRONG AMMUNITION! I will be the one to take you down, never fear queenie...” Damian squeezes until Satene's face begins to turn purple then backs off. Staring into her eyes Damian holds himself back, the effort making him shake. As he watches Satene gasp for breath he murmurs “But for the moment you are more important to me dead, so you've earned a reprieve. But you better keep your eyes open, darling...” Dam turns and walks away, calling over his shoulder “...cause when you least expect it...expect it.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Uncle Bobby! Someone at the door for you!” Striding to the front door Bob finds Andy standing on the front porch, his cell phone to his ear as he paces back and forth. “Then do it! And keep me updated every hour. That bastard needs to be found as fast as possible. Thanks Joe, I appreciate it.”

Andy looks up and spots Bob standing in the doorway, a look of gratitude on his face. “You look like shit, man.” Bob laughs as he shuts the door behind him. “You try staying up all night fighting with your spouse and tell me how YOU feel, motherfucker!” The two men hug each other tightly, Bob slapping Andy on the back before pulling away. “I take it that call was about Bert?” Andy nods, his hands sinking into his jean pockets. “Yeah. I’ve got a friend in charge of tracking him down. I’ve got connections in six countries and thirty two states.” Bob raises his eyebrow at Andy. “Since when? When I met you most people hated you so much they would walk out of any room you entered!” Andy smirks at Bob, his arms crossing his chest. “The power of money, Bobby. Maybe if you spent more time acquiring money instead of pissing people off you could have your own army, too...”

The front door opens and Robbie steps out on the porch before noticing Bob and Andy standing by the stairs. Robbie glares at the two of them as he makes his way past them. “Hey baby…” Robbie grunts but continues to walk away. “You remember my friend Andy? He was at our wedding.” 

Good manners cause Robbie to stop and turn on the stairs. “Hello Andy. How are you?” Andy walks around Bob and takes Robbie’s hand in his, gently placing a kiss to the back of Robbie’s hand. “Pleasure to see you again, Robbie. I’m just fine, thank you. How are you?” Robbie’s cheeks color a bit as he looks down at his hand and then over to Bob. “With a husband like mine how can I be?” Bob grunts loudly. “Nice to see you again, Andy.” Robbie turns to leave but before he can Bob calls out “Andy will be staying with us for a while, darling. Is that ok with you?” Before Andy can even speak Robbie tersely answers “Of course, dear.” “And I need to know what kind of car that Bert was driving…”

“OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE, BOBERT!” Andy flinches at Robbie’s tone. “You just won’t stop overreacting, will you?” Bob yells back “You don’t know that bastard the way I do, Rob! I just wish for once that you would listen…” 

“AND I JUST WISH FOR ONCE THAT YOU WOULD JUST RESPECT MY OPINIONS, BOB! I’M TIRED OF HEARING “I’M RIGHT AND YOU’RE WRONG, YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING, I’M SMARTER THAN YOU BLAH BLAH BLAH….” Andy has to cover his mouth with his hand to stifle his laughter. He cannot help but think that Robbie has gone from a sweet, adorable “Harriet Nelson” imitation from the tv show “Ozzie and Harriet” straight into Roseanne Barr from the Roseanne show in two seconds flat.

Robbie has managed to perfectly imitate Bob’s sometimes condescending voice and manner. Bob shoots a glare at Andy (who is practically chokes on his own spit as he tries to act naturally) and then at Robbie, who places his hands on his hips and stomps back up the stairs to stand inches from Bob. “Just because you’re older and grouchier than I am doesn’t mean that I’m stupid, Bobbert! When you start treating me with respect than maybe I’ll answer your questions BUT NOT BEFORE! SO…” Robbie turns his head towards a now red-faced Andy and sweetly says “Hope you enjoy your stay with us, dear. I’m sure our beloved Robert will have you scurrying off before you know it, if his current mood is any indication of your visit with us. Now, if you will excuse me” Robbie walks away, calling over his shoulder “I have shopping to do…” Robbie waves his hand in the air towards Andy in a gesture of goodbye before raising his middle finger in the air at Bob as he makes his way to his car. 

Andy cannot help but laugh. “Damn, Bob! Bet your wife is feisty in bed…” Bob growl out “Yeah, that’s his only saving grace…”

 

 

“I said leave me the bottle!” The bartender simply shrugs and places the empty bottle back down in front of Frank. “Sure, pal. If you want a drink all you need to do is ask.” Frank finally realizes that the bottle is empty and raises his middle finger at the bartender’s retreating back before throwing the bottle, a sneer on his face. 

“Nice one, Franklin. And here I thought you were only an asshole at home.” Frank turns his head too quickly and almost falls onto the floor. “Whoa, little man! Let me help you…” Frank shakes off Satene’s helpful hands and turns his back on her. “What the fuck do you want?” High pitch laughter fills the air as Frank yells at the bartender “Give me a drink!”

“You don’t need a drink, Frank. You need to go home and take care of business.” The bartender puts down a shot glass full of Jack Daniels and walks away again. “And just what in the fuck do you mean by that…shit you just said, whatever it was?”

Satene sits down next to Frank. The were looks as if he hasn’t had a bath in a year, the stench of body odor and alcohol overwhelming Satene’s senses. “It means that while the cat’s away the mouse turns into a slut, Frankie.” The shot glass slides out of Frank’s fingers and on to the floor. “WHAT AM I TOO DRUNK SO THAT YOU DON’T MAKE SENSE SATENE? YOU SAYIN’ SOMETIN TO ME?” Satene leans forward and practically screams in Frank’s ear. “I’M SAYING THAT YOUR SLUT OF A WIFE IS SLEEPING WITH DAMIAN!”

Frank sits perfectly still on his bar stool, long enough that Satene thinks he has passed out with his eyes open. Suddenly Frank stands and staggers out the door of the bar, the bartender screaming that Frank owes for the last four drinks. As soon as Frank is out of sight Satene reaches in her pocket and throws some money down on the bar, a large smile covering her face. “Here, this will cover it, take it.” As she walks out the door she thinks to herself “Money well spent, indeed...”

Mikey curls up on the back porch swing, a quilt covering his legs as he slowly swings in the cool evening air. Ray and Andrew were called away on Council business hours ago and Mikey…well, he’s lonely. Sure, there’s others in the house but they are not his husbands. Mikey cannot wait until someone else takes over the Council seat. He just wants to be able to spend time with his two loves without their having to bolt out the door at odd hours of the day and night.

Having Andrew assist Ray in chamber has helped Ray’s stress level some but they still are having their issues from time to time. Since Mikey first laid eyes on Ray there has never been a time that Ray has not been leader of the Council. Mikey is proud of his man but at the same time he cannot wait to have him all to himself…

All of a sudden there is a commotion at the back gate to the property. Cats start howling and then there is a loud ‘thud’ as a werewolf staggers into the back gate, a high pitched sound of pain telling Mikey that the were is either hurt or drunk. Recognizing the coloring of the were at the gate Mikey realizes that it’s Frank and, considering the last couple of days—figures it’s the second option.  
Mikey watches Frank shift and take forever to figure out how to open the gate. For a few minutes Mikey considers calling the police but decides instead to take care of the situation himself. The last thing they need is for Frank to end up taking on twenty cops…

As Frank staggers naked towards Mikey he yells out “You’re not welcome here anymore, Frank! Leave before I…”

“Not welcome? ME, NOT WELCOME? But I bet that…” Frank trips and falls, his hair covering his face. “…stinking vamp gigolo is welcome to fuck my wife, right?” Struggle to stand in the uneven back yard Frank swipes at his hair as he yells “Mikey! Come pick me up!”

Mikey briefly thinks that if this was any other situation Frank would be hilarious right now, lying naked and drunk in a small indent in the earth, hair over his face and begging to be picked up like a child. But the scene in front of him makes Mikey feel sad instead. How did is beloved family end up like this?”

“NO! I’m not picking you up! What the fuck are you talking about, Gee isn’t…” Just then the back door opens and Damian walks out to stand next to Mikey. Seconds later Damian throws back his head and laughs at the sight in front of him, he can’t help himself. “Iero, do you need a crane to get up? I can order you one…”

Frank rolls onto his back and tries to sit up, screaming “YOU! YOU MOTHERFUCKING YOU AGAIN I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MU…MUCH! YOU TAKE MY KID AND THEN MY WIFE AND WHY…WHERE ARE MY FEET?” Damian laughs again as Frank rolls over to his knees, staggering to his feet and lunging towards the back stairs, rage on his face. “I’m gonna kill you for…”

The back door opens and Tommy walks out to stand next to Mikey. “What? Need help, Mikey?” Mikey simply shakes his head. “No, I can handle this.” Mikey throws the quilt in his hand to Frank. “Cover yourself and head to the barn. I’ll get you something to wear…”

Frank takes the quilt but spit out “NO! That fucker is going to admit to me that he slept with my wife!” Tommy shoots Damian a look of disbelief but Damian ignores him. 

“Frank, you have your information twisted. I did not sleep with your wife…” Mikey watches relief wash over Tommy until Damian continues “…but we did cuddle after I gave him an amazing blow job! And he returned the favor a little while ago…” Both Mikey and Tommy struggle to keep their thoughts hidden but Damian knows what each of them is thinking and it makes him smile even larger. “I’m the last person you should be mad at…” 

“What the…? Frank lunges at Damian but Mikey jumps in between them, pushing the two apart. Damian snarls “If you had been an attentive husband all these years instead of ignoring Gerard he wouldn’t have looked at me twice. But you left him alone all the time, fought with him, put everyone else before him! You were too interested in trying to defeat me when you should have been bringing Gee flowers and fucking him into the mattress! What, your mama didn’t teach you how to treat a lady?” Frankie charges Damian again; this time it takes both Tommy and Mikey to keep the two apart. “YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY GEE! HE’S MINE!” Damian laughs “Not likely! You blew it this time, Frankie my boy! Killing our grandchild not only lost you Gee BUT YOUR DAUGHTER AS WELL! You destroy everything you touch, Iero! YOU”RE the one not welcome here…so leave before I take your ass out of here PERMANITELY!”

Tears fill Frank’s eyes as he slowly turns and walks towards the back gate, his head hung low. Mikey and Tommy cannot help it—their hearts go out to him, regardless of how fucked up the situation is. They watch him walk away, both wondering which devil they would rather have within their midst.

Noticing the smile on Damian’s face Mikey drily comments “What the hell are you trying to do, Damian? Fuck your way through the family?” Damian sees Tommy flinch. “Because you’re well on your way…” Turning innocent eyes towards Mikey Damian responds “Not quite, my darling. I haven’t slept with you two charming husbands yet. Do you think I should? Maybe we could make it a foursome…” Mikey snarls out “Keep your hands off my men, Damian!” Wrapping his arms tightly around Mikey’s waist Damian smiles down at him, love in his eyes. “I’m just joking, darling! Stuffy and Grumpy are all yours!” Leaning down so that only Mikey can hear Damian whispers “I wouldn’t do that to MY Queen…”

 

 

Pete practically knocks Andy down in the kitchen the next day. “Dude! It’s been like, FOREVER since I’ve seen you last! What the fuck are you doing here?”   
Andy play slugs Pete in the arm before pulling him in for a hug. “I’m here helping Bob with something. Holy fuck! It’s been, what? Twenty five years at least? Heard you got married, dude.”

Angel walks into the kitchen as Pete surprises Andy by giving him a casual shrug. “Yeah, I’m married. My husband Patrick and I are having some problems, though. He left a few days ago and I’m not even sure where he is right now.”

Angel pours syrup on her pancakes as she casually answers “Uncle Trick is over in the Dark Realm, Uncle Pete. Aunt Satene and I saw him there this morning. He said he was looking for his ‘Master’ whatever that means…”

Pete growls at the top of his lungs before tersely barking out “Later, Hurley” and running out of the room.

 

“Master?” Trick calls out hesitantly. He hears a sound coming from the end of a dark hall and turns to follow it, his bare feet hardly making a sound on the stone floor. When he finds his old master he pauses in the doorway, suddenly shy. “Come in, young one.” Trick walks into the room and immediately sinks to his knees at his master’s feet, his hands behind his back and his head down. 

“So you’ve returned. What do you require of me, pet?” Trick immediately feels tears fill his eyes, his throat suddenly tight. He can barely squeak out “Please, my Master…take me back in your service. I won’t disappoint you. I will make you proud to have me as your pet. Just please…don’t turn me away…” 

“But I heard that you wed Master Wentz, pet.” At Pete’s name the master sees Trick become ridged, as if he’s ready to snap in half. “Why aren’t you with your husband, where you should be? Why aren’t you by his side?” The tears start to roll down his cheeks. “I…don’t want to be with him any longer, Sir. I’ve made an awful mistake…”

Trick feels his master’s hand cup his chin, feels his head being raised ever so gently until their eyes meet. Trick sees the graying hair, the once smooth skin now covered in fine lines. He may notice the changes in his master but when their eyes meet the only word that echoes through Trick’s mind is one word—home.

“Pet, you have always been my favorite. I have never loved a sub as much as you; never wanted to father someone the way I want to do with you. But we both know that you do not belong here anymore. You belong with your husband.” Trick opens his mouth to beg but his master raises his other hand in a gesture of silence. “But for the time being I will allow you to stay here with me. But while you are here, I want you to think seriously about your live and what you want out of it. I will not allow you to hide here forever; you are much too talented for that.” Trick tilts his head in his master’s hand until his cheek nuzzles against the palm gently. “One other thing, Trick.” “Anything, Master.” With a stern look his master says “I want you to practice your powers at least two hours a day. I have a feeling that you will be putting them to use before you know it. Welcome home, my pet.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,
> 
> This chapter is un-beta-ed, so sorry for any mistakes. School and work are killing me at the moment so I just wanted to get it posted while I have a second.  
> Love ya!  
> xx

“Are you nervous, baby?” Bert asks BB as they head up the front stairs of the mansion. “No honey. Why should I be?” Bert reaches out and takes BB’s hand in his as BB’s blinding smile reaches him. Just as he opens his mouth to respond the front door opens and Andy steps onto the front porch clad only in tight jeans, his tee shirt in his hand. Without thinking Bert blurts out “What the fuck are YOU doing here?”

Andy, noticing BB for the first time quickly pulls his tee over his head as he casually answers “I could ask the same thing of you, McCracken.” Stepping forward Andy takes BB’s hand in his, a smile on his face. “You must be BB. You mother is correct, you are beautiful.” BB blushes as Bert growls low in warning. “My name is Andy Hurley. I am an old friend of your father’s…” casting a smirk towards Bert Andy continues “…and Bert’s too, of course.” BB smiles up at Andy. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Andy.” Andy kisses BB’s hand again “The pleasure is mine, darling.”

“Let’s hit it, Hurley! The faster we hit the road the faster…” Bob stops mid-sentence, his attempt to shut the door behind him is taken when Robbie pushes Bob out of the way in an attempt to get to their daughter. “My baby! BB, don’t you EVER do that to us again, do you hear? We had no idea where you were…”

Bob sneers at Bert, his fangs out. “…or WHAT you were doing, or WHOM…”

“DAD! I’m not like that! I just wanted to get away from here for a while, spend time with Bert…”

“…who is going to DIE by the time I get through with him…”

“WILL YOU STOP IT? Our daughter is finally back and…”

“MARRIED!”

“WHAT????????” three voices scream at the top of their lungs—Robbie’s in glee, Bob and Andy’s in shock and rage.

BB ignore the two male vamps standing on the porch, instead raises her left hand for her mother to see the large diamond ring on her finger. “We got married! We eloped two nights ago! Mamma, I’m finally married!!!”

Robbie and Bob take two completely different approaches to the news—Robbie pulls BB into a hug, tears of joy running down his face as he whispers how much he loves his little girl.

Bob? He charges down the stairs, tackling Bert to the ground and proceeds to beat the shit of him to the horror of Robbie and BB. Blood squirts out of Bert’s nose as Bob wraps both his hands around Bert’s neck and squeezes tightly. With a yell Andy leads the charge down the stairs to physically separate the two.

As Robbie grabs Bob’s left arm Andy wraps his arms around Bob’s middle, yanking until he pulls Bob to his feet. Over Bob’s yelling of “Lemme go!” BB screams “What is wrong with you, Daddy?” Tears begin to stream down BB’s face. “Why are you treating him this way? You don’t even KNOW Bert…”

“HAH! I know him better than you do, little girl! He’s not to be trusted…” Bert gasps for breath as Andy finally succeeds in pulling Bob away. Robbie rushes to Bert’s side and hands him a few tissues for his nose. “You are too young to get married! We’ll get it annulled!” 

Robbie, obviously trying to drown out Bob gushes “I wish I could’ve been there to see it! Did you have a nice honeymoon?” At this thought Bob’s face turns purple and if possible steam would be coming out his ears. “OH NO YOU DIDN’T! YOU…IF YOU LAID A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER…” Bert looks innocently at Bob and asks “How else do you consummate a wedding, Bob?” and BB sighs, giving Bert a dreamy smile and says “And how!”

Bob breaks out of Andy’s hold and charges Bert again, screaming “I’m fucking going to KILL YOU!” Andy grabs Bob around the waist again and pulls back as hard as he can, both of them practically falling onto their asses. BB gives Robbie a pleading look before walking over to stand in front of her dad, her voice sad. “Stop it, dad! Why can’t we all just get along? I don’t want us to turn into another Frank and Shannon.” The thought sobers everyone, especially Robbie. “If we can’t all get along then Bert and I will have to leave and never come back…” Robbie moves to BB’s side, placing her hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “I will NOT have you chase our daughter out of this house, Robert! This is our home and she and her new husband belong here as much as you and I do…”

Andy suddenly releases his hold on Bob and moves next to Robbie and BB. “Congratulations honey! I hope you find many years of happiness. I have an idea! Why don’t you and Bert repeat your vows here at the mansion? That way your entire family can witness the event.” BB and Robbie squeal and gush over the idea but now Andy has become the target of Bob’s anger—his glare telling Andy that he is in for it later. But Andy bravely continues. “I am more than willing to help you in any way you need. Please do not hesitate to ask.” BB rushes forward, rising up on tiptoe to kiss Andy on the cheek. “You are so kind! May I call you Uncle Andy?” Andy blushes a little and smiles. “Of course darling! And as I said, please do not hesitate. I want you to have the perfect fairytale wedding of your dreams!” Robbie kisses Andy’s cheek and says his thanks before saying to BB and Bert “Why don’t we go inside and start working on plans? This is SO exciting!” The three walk back up the stairs, completely ignoring Bob but saying goodbye to Andy before going in the house.

“Just what in the FUCK was that about, Hurley?” The second the door closes behind the others Andy hisses “Just what in the FUCK were YOU trying to do, turn out like Iero? Use your brains, dumbshit!” Bob takes to swing at Andy who sidesteps him, slapping the back of his head. “I know that you are upset and you have every right to be. But acting like that will cause you to lose your family. So let them plan the wedding! It will give us the time we need to finish digging into Bert’s past and find out what he’s REALLY up to!” Bob suddenly looks lost and alone and Andy’s heart goes out to him. “Dude, just give me some more time! It will all work out in the end…”

 

 

Gerard stretches his arms over his head, a content look on his face. Even though he only ended up with two hours’ sleep the night before he feels great…

Tommy comes out the back door of the house and spots Gee sitting at the patio table in the sun. With a fake smile and a deep sigh Tommy walks over to Gee, asking “Can I join you?” “Sure! How are you this morning?” Tommy sits down next to Gee and takes a drink of his coffee. “Adam kept me up all night, to be honest. I swear that male gets hornier and hornier each full moon! I’m surprised I can sit this morning!” Gee laughs “I know! I can barely sit myself this morning!”

Tommy takes this as the opening that he was looking for. “You know I love you, right Gee? I mean, you know that anything that I say to you comes from the heart, right?” Gee nods. “I wouldn’t be a concerned brother if I didn’t tell you what is on my mind. I’m…worried about you and Damian being together, honey.”

Gee’s express changes; he looks as if he’s waiting for a python to strike. Tommy continues “I know that you see him as a good guy, and in truth he really is. But under that niceness is a streak of evil that will fuck up not only your life but his as well. You don’t really want to get caught up in the middle of a shitstorm, do you? And what about the family? Have you taken into consideration what your kids are going through?”

All Gerard can hear under Tommy’s words is a jealous bitch syndrome. Without thinking Gee snarls out “Like you thought of the family when you brought Damian’s head home after you so-called killed him, right? Or the other times that you have allowed Damian to enter our lives? Be honest with yourself, Tommy. You know you’re upset that Damian doesn’t want you anymore that he’s moved on to greener pastures. You got your own man so back off on mine…”

Tommy furious gaze practically sears Gee’s eyes out. “…and you’ve got your own man, or have you forgotten? The Gee I used to know wouldn’t just walk away from a long term love like you and Frank have. What’s gotten into you?” 

“Damian! And I’ll tell you, he’s worth any aggravation that you and the family give me! He pays attention to me, he listens when I talk and makes me feel like…oh, never mind! You’re not listening, you’re only looking to start a fight!” “NO, I’M NOT! I’m just trying to talk to you…”

“Everything ok out here, ladies?” Damian stands in the doorway to the patio, his tight jeans unbuttoned at the top, his shirtless chest and hair still dripping from his shower. 

“I guess I’ll leave the two of you alone.” Tommy stands and strides to the door, barking out a terse “Excuse me” as he tries to pass Damian, who is taking up the entire doorway. “Sure, honey.” Damian gives Tommy a wide grin as he sidesteps to allow Tommy to pass, his heart clenching tightly as he takes in the look of hurt and anger on Tommy’s face.

 

“The Council will come to order.” 

The banging of gavel on table is so loud that Mikey covers his ears. In all the years that he has been married to Ray, Mikey has never set foot in Council chambers before. He looks around, almost falling as he takes in the murals on the walls and ceiling on his way to section that has been set aside for Ray and his family on this momentous occasion. Luckily Ray reaches out to grab Mikey’s elbow, straightening his up once again before bestowing his wife with a loving smile. Ray is happy to finally share this part of this life with Mikey.

“I said, TAKE YOUR SEAT AND COME TO ORDER!” More gavel banging and finally, after another minute or so, everyone in the place is in their seat and have quieted down---as much as a group of vamps can manage to quiet down.

“This evening we will have Council business first, conducted by Ray Toro. Afterwards I will ask for nominations for Councilman Toro’s seat. Let the evening business begin…”

Ray smiles at Mikey and then at Andrew before standing to take the podium. It takes about a half hour to discuss current business and before the family knows it, Ray is sitting back down and Councilman Angelo stands once more. “Thank you, Councilman Toro. Now before I start, let me read from our by-laws the requirements to run for Council leader.” After the by-laws have been read Councilman Angelo looks around the large room and bangs the gavel once. “I will now accept nominations for Council leader.”

“I nominate Caleb Iero” Rafe calls out.

“Nominee, stand.” Caleb stands and remains standing at his seat.

“I nominate Devlin Lambert” Tommy calls out.

“Nominate, stand.” Devlin stands, staring steadily at Caleb as if daring him to say something.

There is a long pause. “I nominate Angel Lambert” Satene calls out from the last row of the family seating.

“She cannot run for Council leadership, Satene…or for any other seat.” Councilman Angelo snips.

“Bullshit!” Everyone gasps as Angel stands at her seat. “In case you haven’t noticed, not one of the by-laws says that you have to be a man to run for the position. I am running if you like it or not!” The room is filled with loud talking before once again the gavel is heard. “She is correct. Any other nominations?”

The chamber door opens. BB and Bert make their way into the room and head over to the family chairs. “I nominate Bert McCracken” BB calls out as she and Bert move to the opposite side of the podium away from the family. Bob lunges out of his seat, to be restrained by Adam and Tommy in an attempt to keep Bob from killing Bert in front of everyone.

“Any more nominations before I close the nomination portion of the evening?”

“Only one more. I nominate myself, Frank Iero.”

Frank strides into the room, pausing in front of Gee and Damian before making his way to stand in front of the podium.  
“Throw my name in the hat. I intend to become the next Council leader…”


	18. Chapter 18

Damian stands at the back of the crowded tavern, his sensitive vampire hearing picking up the argument that Frank is having with his boys at the bar.

“Just what in the fuck are you trying to do, dad? You know that Caleb is running for the Council seat! Are you REALLY trying to start more trouble or have you lost your mind?” 

“Watch it, Rafe! Don’t run your mouth about things you do not understand…”

“What’s there to understand, dad?” Caleb cuts him off rudely. “That you suddenly do not think that I am capable of running the Council the way it needs to be run…”

“EXACTLY!” Frank yells out, one hand running through his short cropped hair. “I have been around a hell of a lot longer than you boys. I have seen all the changes that have happened, not only on the Council but in this family as well. The in-fighting, the bias…it all has to stop and I am the were who can make it happen! And as much as I love you both I refuse to turn over everything to two immature, power-hungry…”

“You forget something, father.” Rafe snarls out, temporarily causing Frank to pause his speech. When Frank raises an eyebrow to show that he is listening Rafe continues with “…YOU made US that way! You have instigated almost every single fight between us and Devlin, or Damian for that matter…”

Frank’s eyes glaze over for a few seconds before muttering “If you only knew the shit that vamp has pulled, not just on me the rest of the family as well. It’s far worse than petty squabbling between brothers-in-laws…” Caleb cuts in with “Yeah, it’s not easy to shut out the picture of your dad in stocks out of your head…” “WHAT???” Frank lunges forward, grabbing a handful of Caleb’s shirt in his hand. “Yeah, Damian forced us to watch you and Tommy in stocks a long time ago. We know what went on, dad, even though he did not show us everything. The expression on your face showed more than enough.”

Frank feels a cold draft make its way through the tavern and he catches a whiff of Damian’s scent, looks over just in time to see the tavern door slam shut. Frank releases his hold on Caleb’s shirt and steps back a half step, looking at both of his boys as he firmly states. “Regardless, I said that I am running for the seat and I am not backing down on that decision! If you two think that you can take me on then go ahead, bring it. Just know that you will have a fight on your hands like you have never imagined…”

Frank storms out of the tavern and then calls Tommy. “I need you to meet me out by the barn on the Smith estate, Tommy. I need to talk to you and I can’t come to the mansion.” Frank hears Tommy grunt. “Fuck that! Meet me outside the old shed in the back yard. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” When he gets to the shed he stands with his back to it as countless memories of making love to Gee in that very shed fills his mind. How could they have become so distant when they began their life together so full of love for each other…

“What’s up, Frankie?” Frank looks up to see Tommy standing to his left, a look of caution and concern on his face. 

“Do you have any idea what that fucktard of an ex of yours has done this time?” “No, can’t say I do. What is it?” The two of them start walking towards the pond at the back of the property, the area near where Tommy’s pups are buried. “He showed my boys a ‘vision’ of you and I in stocks being raped, that’s what!” 

A gasp is heard from behind them. Tommy and Frank turn around to see Gee and Damian walking up behind them, both obviously having heard the beginning of the conversation. Gee turns to Damian and yells out “YOU DID WHAT?” to Damian, who shrugs casually and says “Yeah, so what if I did? Devlin knew all about it a long time ago but he never said anything to anybody. Your sons were harassing Devlin and were going to hurt him badly so I merely showed them that…” looking over at Frank with a sneer as he finishes with “…even the toughest can be brought to their knees in the right circumstances.” 

Tommy’s face turns white as marble, his eyes widening as he remembers the events of that day. Without a word he runs towards the house and the sanctity of his bedroom, Damian growling out “Nice work there, Frank! Calling the other victim so you can give him a flashback! No wonder no one wants you around, you never think! And I didn’t even get a chance to remind him what a wonderful power bottom you were before he ran off!” Damian runs towards the house, calling out over his shoulder “I’ll just leave the two of you to talk this out while I go check on Tommy.”

Silence fills the air around the pond as husband and wife stare each other down.

 

 

“I told you so! I FUCKING TOLD YOU SO, DIDN’T I?”

Mikey steps back in surprise as Ray turns on he and Andrew the second they get to their suite. Ray picks up a vase of flowers on the mantle over the fireplace and throws it over Mikey and Andrew’s head, the ensuing smashing sound of glass breaking rattling Mikey’s overwrought nerves. He feels Andrew walk up behind him, wrapping him up in his strong arms, lending his silent support. “Please, honey. Can’t we all just sit down and…”

“NO! I’m SICK of talking! I have listened to the two of you for the last five years trying to convince me that if I just would give in and retire all would be peaceful and easy. AND NOW LOOK WHAT’S HAPPENED!” Ray starts to pace the living room, his fangs bared and his face red with fury. “The family is even more fractured than before! I just wanted to unite the family, not tear it apart even further! Why did I ever listen to the two of you?”

Andrew feels rage fill him as he steps away from Mikey and purposely puts himself in Ray’s path to stop his pacing. “You listened because you knew that the longer you hold that Council seat the further and further away you get from US, the two who love you the most!” A spike of anger hits Andrew in the gut as he watches Mikey move over to try and wrap his arms around Ray in an attempt to calm him down and show his love. “Why do I even try? You don’t give a shit about anything except power! And here I thought you…”

“DON’T FUCKING SAY IT!” Ray snarls out, his face turning purple. “I’m fucking sick and tired of hearing you say that I don’t love you, that I would rather be in charge than in your bed! How in the fuck can you even SAY that to me? Haven’t I bent over backwards to spend more time with…”

“MIKEY! You spend more time with MIKEY!” Andrew spits out. It shocks both Ray and Mikey, who has managed to pull Ray down next to him on the couch, one hand running through Ray’s fro in an attempt to calm him down. “That’s BULLSHIT!” Ray screams out, while Mikey lowers his head a bit to stare at the floor. “At least one of them can admit it to themselves” Andrew thinks to himself as he watches Mikey’s reaction.  
“Please, can we just talk this out without fighting?” Mikey begs. “We all know that you want the best for the family, Ray…” 

“And what in the FUCK has the family done FOR YOU, RAY? Except give you no respect, no thanks and a ton of misery! No one gives a shit for your authority! If they did, then they wouldn’t be acting like a bunch of children fighting over a toy! They would…”

“SHUT UP!” Mikey pulls away from Ray but Andrew moves closer, demanding “What did you just say to me?”

“I said SHUT THE FUCK UP ANDREW! IF YOU DON’T LIKE OUR FAMILY THEN WHY IN THE FUCK DON’T YOU JUST…”

“What? Go back to the Dark Realm? Should I take our Queen with me?” Andrew sees both Ray and Mikey cringe at his comment. “What, Ray? Forget where he comes from? Or is that why you have been working so hard all these years? Trying to make everyone forget that your spouses are ‘from the wrong side of the tracks’…

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Mikey stands and stomps over to Andrew, pushing at his chest with both hands. Maybe you have a problem with your past but I DO NOT! I know who I am and what I have done wrong and I have asked for forgiveness of my sins. Have you?” Andrew gives Mikey a shocked look. “Have you asked Ray to forgive you for forcing him into submission?” Mikey takes a deep breath and pauses. “Get out, Andrew! Leave and take your demanding attitude and your bullshit with you!”

Andrew seems frozen for a minute before heading towards the suite door, a thunderous look on his face. “I should have known better than to fall in love! The two of you never had time for me and never will! Enjoy spending the rest of your lives wallowing in your own bullshit, assholes…” and with that he storms out of the room, his face a mixture of sadness and hatred.

 

Andy feels eyes on him as he rides Frank’s horse into the back paddock. He finds it amazing that the family has managed to train their horses, to teach them trust instead of fear. Most horses that Andy has ever encountered have been terrified of his vampire nature, and it has been pure pleasure to be able to take evening rides while he has been visiting Bob and his family. It makes him feel almost human again.

As he dismounts he gets the sensation of movement coming up behind him on his left. Without thinking he reaches back, grabs the arm of his attacker and flips them over, coming down hard on their chest with his knees. Only then does he realize that it’s Satene he’s taken down, as if she were a common criminal instead of a family member. 

“I’m SO sorry, Satene!” Andy jumps up quickly, extending a hand. “Let me help you up.” Satene gives Andy a small smile as he easily pulls her to her feet. “I should know better than to try and sneak up on a man of your extensive skills, Andy. The fault belongs to me.” 

Satene has been carefully watching Andy since his visit at the mansion began a few weeks ago. Satene’s not stupid—she has seen how influential and connected Andy is—not to mention easy on the eyes. A man like Andy could easy ruin Satene’s plans for the family. But what to do about him? 

The answer to that is an easy one—seduction.

“Did you have a nice ride?” Satene asks, her hand coming to rest on Andy’s bicep. “Yes. It’s wonderful of Ray to allow me to ride while I’m here.” Satene looks Andy up and down before looking up into Andy’s smiling face and gives him a little smirk. “A man like you should be allowed to RIDE any time he wants! You seem to be experienced in the saddle…” Andy blushes slightly as Satene pulls on Andy’s arm gently while pointing to a hay pile at the other end of the barn. “What say we find out how hard you can ride, Mr. Hurley?”

 

 

Bob and Robbie have finally managed to get through an entire evening without terse silence or screaming at each other. They end up watching a movie on the couch, Robbie curled up in Bob’s arms. As they were about to go to bed for the evening the main door to their wing of the house flies open and Bob Jr. storms into the room, rage on his face, his hands clenched at his sides. 

“BJ, honey! We’ve missed you so much…” Robbie exclaims, attempting to climb from Bob’s lap and hug his son. BJ’s visit to an old school friend was longer than anyone expected and she missed her son very much in his absence.

“How could you? How in the hell could the two of you let BB marry that monster?” Robbie freezes on Bob’s lap, his face showing his shock. “How did you hear about…”

“My friends told me! I went out drinking with a few of my school friends last night and they told me that Bert “the Monster” McCracken had secretly married my sister!” Bob Jr.’s face is murderous as he looks from his father’s scowling face to his mother’s shocked look. “I can understand, considering how mom is but you, dad? I thought you hated that bastard…”

“I do” Bob confirms, glancing at Robbie who is glaring at her husband. “I was away and came home to find out that BB had left with Bert. I was trying to find them when they showed up here, excited about having gotten married. If I could I would kill that bastard…” 

“Bobert! What a thing to say! And you, BJ! Making judgments without having met the man yet…”

Bob Jr. shakes his head a few times. Leave it to his mother to defend a monster like Bert! “Trust me, mom. I know PLENTY about McCracken and when I get my hands on him he’s gonna wish he NEVER even looked at my sister!” Bob Jr. then turns to his father and says “Whatever plans you may have, count me in, dad. I’ll help you in any way I can. That fucker’s days are numbered…”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but to the point...  
> xo

The second that Pete enters the castle he feels his body suddenly charged with electricity. Crossing over to the Dark Realm intensified Pete’s anger into rage, the type that he can feel actually snapping from the tips of his fingers. How DARE Trick come back here to his Master? Didn’t their marriage…doesn’t PETE mean anything anymore to Trick? And why in the hell would he leave his family behind to return to this godforsaken place…

Pete sees a figure through a doorway at the end of the hall and makes his silent way towards it, his lips pursed together. If Trick wants a fight Pete will gladly give it to him…

The sight that greets Pete causes him to pause in the hallway. He watches as Trick places a glass of whiskey at his Master’s elbow before sinking gracefully to his knees in front of his Master. Pete watches as Trick bows his head in reverence, his eyes lowering to stare at the floor and his hands clasping tightly behind his back. Pete sees the small but happy smile that crosses Trick’s lips as his Master gently brushes Trick’s bangs out of his eyes.

So this is what Trick is missing. Connection. Fulfillment. Praise. A desire to feel worthy and needed, to become grounded. No wonder Trick seemed to mentally wander all the time. Pete had simply attributed it to his not being enough for Trick on an intellectual level. No, his Trick simply needs someone to ‘take him in hand,’ to help him find himself. Yes…his husband needs a strong master.

“But…” Pete thinks to himself as he watches Trick’s Master softly offer words of praise to his love “…can I be for him what he needs?” Without giving away his presence Pete turns and silently makes his way back up the hall and out into the courtyard, where he whispers the words that take him back to the mansion.

Upon arriving he locates Adam lying out by the pond in his wolf form. “Adam, I need you.” The wolf in front of him makes a disappointed noise and seconds later a very naked Adam is lying on his side in front of him. “And just when I get a few seconds to enjoy the sun!” Seeing the upset look on Pete’s face Adam stands and begins to pull on his clothes. “What is it, Pete?”

“I just came from the Dark Realm where I watched my Trick with his Master. I finally get it, after all this time—my Trick needs a Dom. Can you teach me how to be one?” 

Adam smiles at Pete as he reaches out to take his hand. “You came to the right were, Pete. C’mon, I’ll do my best to teach you all you need to know…”

 

Devlin is walking from the barn to the house when Rafe slams into him at fell speed. “Still thinking of wasting your time by running for Council, freak?” Devlin pushes past Rafe and continues walking until he feels a second shove. “Bad enough your whore of a sister…”

Rafe doesn’t get any further. Devlin charges straight at him, hitting Rafe square in the chest with a scream of rage that is heard by both Shannon and Damian who are inside the mansion. The two of them rush outside and then break into a run but by the time they arrive Devlin has broken Rafe nose and fractured his jaw. Rafe continues to scream as Devlin’s claws suddenly make an appearance, slicing through skin as the sound of ribs crunching vibrates through the open field. Damian attempts to pick up Devlin and gets a broken nose for his troubles while Shannon tries to pry Devlin’s claws out of Rafe’s skin, begging her husband repeatedly to stop at the top of her lungs. Devlin screams “Let me go! This fucker’s gonna die this time! I am SICK of his shit…” Mikey and Tommy arrive as Damian and Shannon finally manage to separate Devlin and Rafe, the two quickly picking up Rafe and taking him to the house for medical attention.

“What the fuck has gotten into, son?” Devlin, still shaking in anger screams out “Don’t call me son! You are no longer my father! And as for you…” Devlin turns on Shannon, who gives him a wide-eyed look “…I’m sick of your wide-eyed adoration of him! In your eyes I’m full of faults but HE…” Devlin points to Damian “…is a saint! A saint that fucks the whole family! Tell me dad…” Devlin turns to face Damian “…do you have my wife on your ‘must have’ list, or have you fucked her already?” Shannon gasps, her face turning purple. “HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, DEVLIN? YOU THINK I’D…” Damian cuts her off. “You’re way out of line, Devlin! I have NEVER nor would I EVER take advantage of your wife…” “Why not, ‘dad’? Grandma Mikey, Uncles Tommy, Trick, Frank, Adam…the list goes on and on. So then why wouldn’t you fuck Uncle Gee? Trying to see how long you can make the list? And if you don’t fuck people directly then you go about it another way, right? By using mind games? And then you wonder why I question if you’re fucking my wife? Doesn’t everyone else in this family wonder who you’ll fuck next?” Both Shannon and Damian stare at Devlin in shock. “No longer will people look at me and immediately think of you. You are no longer my father. I want no connection to you at all from now on. And as far as you are concerned…” Devlin turns to Shannon, a look of contempt on his face “…I’m tired of you avoiding me and then telling everyone behind my back that if I were a ‘real man’ you would have never lost our pups. So guess what, baby? I’m a real man now…and I don’t want to be with you any longer. You can go join Uncle Gee and this bastard and have a threesome for all I care. Everyone all these years wanted to make me a monster? Well guess what???” Devlin sneers at the other two before striding off. “Everyone better watch their backs cause this monster is loose and is gonna tear them apart…”

Satene steps out from the shadows of the barn, a smirk on her face as she thinks to herself “Well, well, well! Things couldn’t be going any better if I set them up myself! Pete being a Dom means that my weak brother will be firmly under control and out of my way. And now Devlin’s become a regular little demon!” She chuckles to herself as she travels back to the Dark Realm. “Now to find a way to work all of this to my advantage…”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Merry Christmas! Here is a little gift from Gemi and I. Let's just call it a Christmas tease...
> 
> I will write one more chapter before Sunday. I am in the middle of moving and I have no idea when I will be able to post after the next one, since my internet will be off. So bear with us--Gemi and I are not giving up on this. It is our baby and way too much fun to write! 
> 
> Hugs to all,  
> Donna  
> xoxo

Angel rubs her eyes as she tried to focus on her alarm clock. 3am. “Why the hell am I awake?” crosses her mind seconds before she throws back her covers and runs full speed towards the closest bathroom. Sinking to her knees in front of the toilet she closes her eyes and throws up her dinner from the night before. When she feels as if she is finished and begins to stand up she becomes dizzy, falling to her knees once again to repeat the process. This continues on and off until Ray finds her sobbing on the bathroom floor three hours later, returning her to her bed and calling for Mikey at the top of his lungs.

Mikey had been tending to Angel nonstop for two days when Tommy suddenly began vomiting. Adam was out somewhere with Pete when the sickness began, leaving Robbie to find Tommy lying in a puddle of vomit in the hallway. Tommy soon joined Angel in what was currently being called ‘the sick room’ with Mikey and Ray in attendance. Things took a turn for the worse when four days later Gee joined the other two, a bowl permanently under his chin. 

Mikey pulls Ray aside three days after Gee’s appearance. The two had decided to temporarily put aside their anger with each other in order to care for their family members. Speaking softly so as not to wake the sleeping trio Mikey hisses “I’m worried, Ray. All of them have no appetite, they cannot keep much down and Gee is so dizzy I can barely raise him more than a few inches off the bed. What are we going to do?”

Ray shakes his head. “I have no idea, honey. But have you noticed that no one else in the house is sick, even slightly? What the hell does that mean?” Mikey shrugs. “I have no idea. But I think I know how to make them better, even though I know you will not agree with me.” Ray raises an eyebrow. “I’m gonna send Caleb to find Frankie…”

“NO, Mikey…”

“Fuck you, Ray! This is beyond my talents and you have no healing abilities. Trick is gone and I have no other option. I’m afraid that if we do not get this under control, the rest of the family will come down with it. Then where will we be? The only one who can help is Frankie…”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Here is the last mini chapter until I finish moving and finally getting my internet in place. I hope you like it...
> 
> Happy New Year everyone from both of us!  
> Donna and Gemi

“So will you go, Caleb?” Mikey holds his breath as he watches his grandson’s face carefully. Even though Angel and Tommy were beginning to feel a bit better, Mikey knew that it would be a struggle for them to finish getting well on their own without medicine. Mikey watches Caleb’s eyes turn golden then back to their normal brown color, a sure sign that he’s upset at the idea of dealing with his father. After a few more minutes pass Caleb mumbles “Only for you, grandmother, no one else.” Mikey leans over and kisses Caleb’s cheek. “Thank you, sweetheart.” Caleb answers the endearment with a low grumbled “Love you” as he heads out in search of Frank.

Two hours later Caleb reenters the room with Frank close behind him. Without a word Frank walks over to Angel’s bedside, opening his medical bag before examining her. With soft words of affection he then mixes a selection of powders in a glass of water, gently helping Angel drink the medicine down before helping her settle back against the pillows. Frank then repeats the process with Tommy, abet less gentle and with sharper tones. Tommy tries his hardest to engage Frank in conversation but his efforts fail miserably.   
Mikey watches Caleb closely, the way that he never takes his narrowed eyes off of his father. But Caleb moves slowly towards his mother’s bed as Frank warily approaches his mate’s bedside.

“Gee honey, wake up.” Gerard shows no sign of hearing Frank, so Frank leans over and gently shakes his left shoulder. “Please baby, wake up.” 

Gee’s eyes fly open, his face panic stricken. Reaching his arms outwards towards Mikey as he croaks out “NO! Get him away from me, mom! Make him leave!” In the next second Gee reaches for the basin next to the bed and heaves up his light breakfast of toast and tea. Mikey turns to Frank and starts to say “Frank, maybe if we wait…” but Frank ignores him, reaching out instead to steady the basin in Gee’s hands, softly muttering “I’m here, honey. Please let me help…”

Gee begins to panic even further, his body twisting under the covers in an attempt to move out of Frank’s touch. Caleb swiftly moves forward, stepping around Mikey and placing a hand roughly on Frank’s arm. “Back off, dad! Can’t you see that mom doesn’t want to be touched right now?” Frank gives Caleb and Mikey a pleading look. “But he’s so sick! I just want to help…”

“THEN LET GO! All you are doing is upsetting mom and making things worse! I know you want to help but can’t you just leave some medicine and go? Why does every interaction between the two of you have to turn into a brawl?” Frankie freezes in place for a moment before shaking off Caleb’s hand and returning to his bag. Taking out a handful of potions he then crosses to Mikey and hands them over. In a dejected tone Frank instructs “They all are mixed with a glass of water, as you saw me do with Angel and Tommy’s doses. The blue ones every 6 hours and the pinks every 4 hours. I’m going downstairs, I’ll be back to check on everyone in a few hours. Let me know if there are any problems with the potions.” With that said Frankie turns and heads out the door, sadness on his face. Caleb silently follows close behind as if he’s just waiting for another fight to start the second his father leaves the room.

 

Mikey crosses to Gee and takes the basin from him, his eyes dark with rage. “Gerard just what in the hell was that? Frank was just trying to help you…”  
“I’m not taking those meds.”

“Gee, you have to! He’s not going to poison you, he loves you…”

“I’M NOT TAKING THOSE MEDS!” Mikey sighs in frustration, his face a mask of rage. “AND WHY NOT? JUST GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY YOU SHOULDN’T…”

Gee’s eyes fill with unshed tears, his body stilling and his head cocked to the side as if he were listening to someone a million miles away, something that no one else can hear.  
“I can’t, Mikey. Just know that there is a VERY good reason for me to not take those medicines…”


	22. Chapter 22

Frank stays at the mansion for the next three days overseeing Angel and Tommy’s recovery. He does his very best to stay away from Gee, not even speaking to him when Gee tries to apologize for his previous behavior. Frank instead just nods and makes his quiet way to Angel’s side to check her pulse. Gee shows no signs of improvement by the time Angel and Tommy make their shaky way back to their rooms a few days later. 

The next afternoon Gee opens his eyes from a nap to find Frank sitting next to his bed, his eyes closed tightly in sleep. Gee suddenly chokes back tears as he stares at his mate, regret squeezing his heart in his chest. As he watches Frank snore lightly, his face boyish in repose Gee reaches out a tentative hand, placing it lightly on Frank’s arm. He will always love Frank, even though there is now an emotional chasm the size of Texas between them.

How in the hell did things go to hell so quickly?

Gee suddenly finds himself wishing that he could take back every mean word, every hateful hit, punch and kick. That the two of them could simply say “I’m sorry” and things would go back to the way they were before Devlin was born. Before Damian hurt Frankie until all Gee’s mate could see was rage and hate. That very hate took his Frankie away, leaving only a handsome shell left in its wake.

And how in the fuck did he end up with his mate’s mortal enemy? Gerard tries to think back to how he and Damian started their relationship only to find it all a blur. Well now it’s too late for regrets.

It’s too late for anything.

Frank’s eyes crack open slightly before he glances down to see Gee’s hand on his arm. Bolting upright, his voice cracking slightly Frank asks “What’s wrong, Gee? Do you need anything?” Gee shakes his head slightly, his hand patting Frank’s arm a few times. “No Frank, I’m fine. Thank you. But I’m sure there are more comfortable chairs to be had downstairs, instead of that old wooden one.” Frank shakes his head a few times, a lopsided smirk lighting up his face . “Nah, I’m fine. I’m sorry I fell asleep though. So much for watching over you while you slept! Mikey would have my ass if he knew I shirked my duties!” Gee laughs softly as Frank asks “Are you ok? I mean, if you change your mind about the meds…”

“I can’t, Frankie. Thank you though, I really mean it. I mean, I’m not trying to be a pain but…” Gee shifts uncomfortably in his bed, pain evident in his motions. “I just can’t. It’s not you, it’s just…”

Frank looks distressed, looks like he’s about to argue with Gerard again when Gee blurts out the news that he has been holding in since the second he became ill weeks ago…

“…I’M CARRYING PUPS!”

Time freezes. Neither one moves. Gerard’s eyes flicker from hazel to brown to hazel again, a sure sign he’s in distress. He expects an explosion, a fist, ranting and raving but what he gets is…

Calm. Reserved. Silence even. NOT what he in his wildest dreams expected. 

Frank quietly asks “Does Damian know?”

Gee shakes his head. “No. I haven’t seen him lately…”

Frank slowly stands, shaking Gee’s hand off his arm lightly. “Well then. I guess I’ll go get your lover for you.” And with that Frank disappears.

Frank materializes in front of Damian seconds later. He calmly glances around Damian’s cabin in the woods, notices every detail of the room before fixing his eyes on his enemy. With acid in his voice he asks, his eyes on fire “Why haven’t you visited Gee lately? He’s been very sick and he needs you with him. Go to him.”

Damian looks confused. Why would Frank want HIM with Gee? Why wasn’t HE with Gee, if he claims to love him like he does? But before he can open his mouth to voice these thoughts Frank cuts him off, venom in his words. “It’s not my place to be there right now. But listen to me, motherfucker!” Franks voice lowers in pitch as he steps closer to Damian, his eyes full of rage. “NEVER forget that Gee is my mate, understand? MINE! You may have the upper hand right now, but if you EVER hurt him…” Frank reaches out, his fingers twisting in Damian’s shirt collar until Damian can hardly breathe, his hands reaching out and grasping Frank’s arms as he is pulled practically off his feet. Little fucker sure is strong…

“…I will make sure that Tommy can’t bring back any parts to the mansion this time, GOT IT?” Frank quickly releases his grip, pushing Damian back and barking out “Go to him” just before he fades away.

 

Ray searches all over town until he finally finds Andrew “catching his dinner” on the west side of town. “So this is how I find you?” Ray comments dryly as he watches Andrew throw the young man he was “snacking on” onto the ground, his eyes defiant as he continues. “What happened to “home grown” brew, Andrew?” 

Andrew shoots Ray a look of contempt as he wipes off his lips before replying “What’s it to you? You trying to make me believe that you never caught a meal on the fly, Toro? Cause that’s a crock of shit and we both know it.” 

Ray raises both hands in the air, his expression turning into one of amusement. “Easy, Andrew! I’m just surprised is all. I always thought you were more of a vegetarian…”

“…since when have you even give a thought about ME at all, Toro? As a matter of fact, you never even say my name unless I’m fucking your brains out…”

“ANDREW! You know that’s not true…”

“BULLSHIT!” Andrew takes a step towards Ray, his hands balling up in fists. “You NEVER even notice when I’m in the room! Face it, my getting married to you two is the stupidest thing I’ve ever done…”

Heedless of putting himself in harm’s way should Andrew decide to swing at him, Ray steps even closer, his voice growing sad and soft as he answers “NO it’s not, honey! I love you so much, and so does Mikey…”

Andrew’s eyes flash black as he pushes Ray away then turns to leave, saying over his shoulder “I should have known better than to marry the two of you! The bond between you two is so strong…” Andrew’s step quicken as he walks away “…that there is NO ROOM FOR ME!” Ray breaks into a run, cutting Andrew off before wrapping his arms around Andrew, forcing him to stop in his tracks. “There is PLENTY of room for you babe! You never told us that you feel left out.” 

“It’s lonely being the odd one out! And Mikey always immediately knows what to do when you get stressed out and I fail at everything I try! And the two of you NEVER invite me to cuddle or to just to talk…” Andrew refuses to meet Ray’s eyes as he shyly says “…I hate feeling jealous of my own spouse but I am! I HATE it that you are so stressed all the time, I feel like a failure!” Ray pulls Andrew into his arms and rains kisses all over Andrew’s face until Andrew pushes Ray away, laughing “Cut it out!” “NO! I have a TON of love and hugs and kisses to make up for! Honey…” Ray pulls back, his face sincere. “Please come home with me! Let’s talk it out with Mikey, too. I love you, I can’t lose you! PLEASE???” Ray pulls a puppy dog face, his eyes so sad that Andrew cannot help himself. “Ok. But you need to promise me that from now on we will talk things out, not scream at each other all the time?” Ray nods, a large grin covering his face as he agrees. “Let’s go home babes. It hasn’t been the same without you…”

 

 

Frank stands in the doorway to Gee’s room, he can’t help himself. He knows he’s being a sadist but he just has to know that Gee’s gonna be ok, that Damian will accept the pups the way that he would. With joy, hugs and kisses. The same way he did when Gee told him that he was carrying Caleb, Shannon and Rafe so long ago. 

Frank watches as Damian’s eyes light up at the news, sees how Damian pulls Gee into his arms, raining kisses all over Gee’s face. Stomach suddenly heaving Frank races down the hall to the closest bathroom.

He misses the look of distress that covers Gee’s face as he buries his face into the side of Damian’s neck…


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter! It has been through many rewrites (and conversations with Gemi) to get it to the point that I am happy enough to post it. I couldn't quite find the right words to describe a D/s relationship so that it would make sense to everyone, so I decided to basically (again, with Gemi's help) explain how our relationship works, and how being a submissive is from my own personal perspective. Once again--what I have written is strictly from Gemi's and my thoughts--all D/s relationship are different, and should be treated as such. I hope you enjoy our effort. Love to all.

“You’ve got it all wrong, Pete. Everyone thinks that a D/S relationship has to involve whips, leather and high heels! That’s not true” Adam says before pausing for a moment, a smirk on his face. “Well…ok…” Pete raises an eyebrow while he waits for Adam to finish. “…SOMETIMES a whip, but not always…”

“Very funny, Adam.” Pete rolls his eyes, his expression one of frustration. He was trying his hardest to focus on Adam’s words but his mind’s eye keeps wandering back to Trick, kneeling at his Master’s feet in complete submission. The vision makes Pete’s heart skip a beat, makes his blood pressure rise as warmth fills his veins. “I need information, not comedy hour! I want to get my man back…”

“…And you will! You just have be patient a while longer!” Adam gestures Pete into the living room of the suite that he shares with Tommy. Once the two of them are seated on the leather couch Adam ponders his next words carefully. “It’s just that it can be hard to explain to someone who has never…” Adam shrugs as Pete shifts forward in his seat, waves of anxiety rolling off him. Adam sighs. How can he explain something that has always been like second nature to him?

Adam starts off with the basics—how every D/s relationship is unique, the importance of communication, safe words, rewards and punishments, the difference between subs and slaves. He also discusses something that seems to go straight over Pete’s head—respect and interaction between Dominates, something that Adam says Pete will need if he is to address Trick’s Master.

After a few minutes of thought Adam turns to Pete and starts to explain “The best comparison I can make is the relationship between parent and child.” Pete shows no sign of understanding so Adam continues. “The Dom is like a parent—in a way.” Adam searches Pete’s face carefully for a moment, then tries again. “Think about the pups when they were little, Pete. You and Trick helped raise them.” 

“What do the pups have to do with the way I saw Trick acting, Adam?” Pete not only looks confused but about ready to storm out of the room, convinced that Adam has no idea what he is talking about. But before Adam can say another word the sound of a distant door shutting can be heard in the back of the apartment. Both Adam and Pete appear startled as Tommy silently enters the room, his bare feet appearing to glide across the floor as he makes his way to Adam with his head bowed and his back straight. Pete notices that Tommy’s hair is wet and messy, his shirtless upper body glistening with trickles of water that drips down into the waistband of his sleep pants. Tommy glides to a graceful stop between Adam’s spread thighs and pauses, waiting for some sign to continue. Pete watches as Tommy waits, nothing but patience showing on his freshly scrubbed features. Adam, his lover and Master nods once, sending Tommy gracefully to his knees, his chin coming to rest on his chest as his arms move behind him, his hands clasping tightly.

Pete feels as if he’s sitting in an audience watching a play—the two players unaware that he is even in the room, much less than a foot away from them. He is suddenly on the outside looking in. Realization finally begins to dawn on Pete. So THIS is what it is like to have someone completely yours, to shut out the rest of the world as if you are the last two people left on the planet. Pete shuffles around on the couch a bit, his cock beginning to grow semi-hard in his tight jeans at the very idea that he could have the exact kind of relationship with Trick—if only he would just go and claim his husband…

Pete watches as Adam reaches a hand out, running his fingers through Tommy’s tangled hair. There is a slight undertone of humor as his authoritative voice asks “Something you want, my pet?” Tommy keeps his eyes lowered but slowly nods. “I’m sorry to interrupt, Master…but I overheard your conversation while I was in the bathtub. I thought…that I might be able to help. To give a sub’s point of view?” Adam chuckles lightly as he continues to caress Tommy’s hair, brushing it out of his husband’s eyes as he gently moves to lift Tommy’s chin with his fingertips. “My pet…always knowing what his Master needs, don’t you?” 

Tommy nods once against Adam’s light touch, his eyes bravely meeting Adam’s as Pete asks in a confused voice “Pet?” Adam never breaks eye contact but answers “Yes, Pete. Tommy is my pet, not my slave. There is no way that I could ever make something as precious as him into a slave. My love for him will not allow it, but then again, it wouldn’t really matter to me if he WAS a slave—I’d feel the same for him. He is my pet because I spoil him too much.” Adam sighs as he watches Tommy fight to hold in a smile. “But that doesn’t mean that he gets away with anything, just because of his sweet title, does it, pet?” Tommy shakes his head no, the slight smile still tugging the corners of his mouth. Seeing this, Adam tightens his grip on Tommy’s chin and the smile disappears. Adam addresses Pete, even though he keeps his eye contact with Tommy, his face showing his sudden displeasure at Tommy’s impertinence. “What I was saying before about raising the pups? Think about childrearing as discipline and reward, the basics of the same relationship that exists between Dom and sub. When my pet becomes cheeky or disobedient.” Adam takes the index finger of his free hand and taps the fingertip against the end of Tommy’s chin, with just enough firmness that Tommy instantly whimpers, conveying that he is aware of his break in protocol. “Warning number one, Tommy. Don’t make me count to two, understand?” Tommy whimpers again as he answers “Yes, Master. Sorry I was impertinent. Please forgive me?” Adam glances at Pete before releasing his tight hold, leaning forward to kiss the tip of Tommy’s nose before commenting “What you just saw my friend was a demonstration of punishment and reward, the same basic technique that you used to raise the pups. Good behavior gains rewards, bad behavior gains punishments. But it goes deeper than that, doesn’t it, Tommy Joe?”

Tommy nods as he answers “My Master is correct, Pete.” Adam softly whispers “Up, pet” and Tommy climbs instantly into Adam’s lap. As he snuggles into his Master’s chest Tommy states “A sub WANTS to submit, it’s in our very nature. But you submit because you wish to please your Dom, not simply because he tells you to do something. I love Ray with all my heart, but if I went downstairs right now and Ray commanded me to go outside and pick weeds, I’d give him the finger and walk away. If my Dom asked me to do the same, I’d be outside in a second complying with his wishes. Why? Because I WANT to! I want to please, to be useful, to make him proud of me. Does any of this make sense to you?” Pete nods his head, obviously lost in thought. “Do you have any questions you would like to ask me?”

Pete instantly looks to Adam, who nods once. Adam thinks to himself “He’s finally getting it—asking if he can question my pet first, asking for my permission. I’m proud of him” That is one of the basic rules—a Dom asks another Dom for permission before addressing his or her sub. It’s not only for the safety of the sub, but it’s an expression of respect between Dominants. 

Pete pauses for a moment before asking “What if I never become Trick’s Dom, Tommy? Would it break us up for good? Can it…hurt Trick somehow if he can’t fulfill a sub’s role?”

Tommy thinks for a moment before answering, his fingers absentmindedly tracing an unknown pattern on Adam’s shirt. “I can only answer for myself, Pete. But I know that my submissive side is a permanent part of my personality, a living part. I have submissive needs that I must fulfill to feel complete. It is kinda like a tree without water, ya know? When I am forced to be away from my Master for a long time without any contact I begin to feel stir crazy. I need that constant contact, the praise, the opportunity to show my love and respect, and when I can’t…over time I feel like I’ve lost a part of myself.”

Pete asks a few more questions of the couple before thanking them, giving them both hugs and kisses before leaving. As soon as the door closes Tommy turns to Adam and comments “He gets it now, doesn’t he?” Adam wraps his arms tightly around Tommy’s middle before placing a kiss to his husband’s lips. “Yeah honey, he gets it. He will need more coaching, and Trick will need a lot of patience with him, but if the two of us continue to help them they will be fine. Thank you for coming in here like you did, you were a big help, baby.” Adam smiles as he places another gentle kiss on Tommy’s lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, honey.” Tommy returns the kiss and then, with a saucy smirk on his face, adds “Anything to help my Master…”

 

Trick’s knees are just beginning to hurt from kneeling at his Master’s feet, temporarily breaking his concentration and bringing a stab of frustration to cross his otherwise calm features. His Master notices—Trick can almost feel the inquiry growing in his Master before he voices it out loud. 

He doesn’t get a chance because Pete suddenly enters the room, a determined look on his face. Trick cannot help but think “What the fuck?” at the intrusion.

Pete comes to a stop next to Trick’s Master, who asks “Well this is a surprise. What do you want, Peter?” “I’m very sorry to barge in on you like this, Master Ward. I am here to take my sub home.”

An excited tingle travels through Trick’s mind. Did his husband just say HIS SUB? Why?...What?...

A slight smile crosses Master Ward’s face before he schools his features into calmness once again. “Your sub? I’m sorry if this sounds insulting to you, Peter, but when have you ever considered Trick your sub? And why should I simply give him to you?” Master Ward doesn’t look down at Trick but he starts to run his hand through Trick’s hair gently, feeling the boy’s tension as it travels into his fingertips. 

“Respectfully, Sir…Trick became my sub when we wed. Unfortunately I have been remiss in giving my sub the attention that he desires and craves in this realm. But I am here to correct that. It is high time that he kneel at my feet where he TRULY belongs. Don’t you agree, Master Wade?”

Trick gazes up into Master Wade’s eyes, tears in his own. Master Wade feels as well as sees the tension fade from Trick’s body, sees the boy’s eagerness as he tries to stay in character. No one has given Trick permission to speak much less move, so his reactions are like an open book to Ward. Turning his attention once again to Pete, he softly comments “Yes, Master Wentz, I do agree…with one stipulation.” Pete raises one eyebrow and waits. “You may take Trick with you, if you promise to return for a few “Master lessons” over the next couple of weeks.” Before Pete can make a protest Master Ward states “Who else can help you adjust to Trick’s ways?”

Pete first reaction is to snap at the old master, put him in his place. But after a few seconds of thought he hears Adam’s voice in his ear, telling him “Give respect to gain respect.” Taking a deep breath and planting a friendly smile on his face, Pete responds with “I gratefully thank you for your offer, Master Ward. You will hear from me in the next couple of days, after I have had time to converse with Trick about things.” Glancing down at Trick, his face full of love and longing, Pete states “We should be going now. Thank you for everything, Sir.”

Master Ward nods once, a small tear trickling out of the corner of his eye as he commands “Stand, Trick.” Trick obeys, hands clasped behind his back but his eyes bravely focus on Master Ward. “You do understand why I am doing this, Trick? It’s not that I don’t love you anymore—quite the contrary. You are the best slave a Master could ever want…but you belong at home with your husband. Understand?”

Trick nods once, his voice soft as he answers “Yes, Master. You love me enough to set me free.”

Master Ward smiles and then leans forward, placing a gentle kiss on Trick’s trembling lips. “Yes, my little slave, you are correct. Now go, be with your true master. I release you, but I will always be here for you, never forget that.”

Trick nods and then turns to Pete, who takes his hand and says “Come home with me, my pet…where you belong.”


End file.
